The Whitlock Haunting
by CooLibrarian
Summary: When Jasper and Alice make a visit to Jasper's childhood home, they find out someone has been waiting for them and a mystery of Jasper's past is waiting to be solved.
1. Chapter 1

Forks, Washington

"Jasper come and look at this," Alice beamed with excitement while she was doing research on the new lap top.

"What?" Jasper asked as he walked towards the computer. He smiled as he saw the computer screen showing his old home with the sign "THE WHITLOCK RESORT" in front of it.

"Wow," Jasper replied, shocked at how luxurious his old childhood home had become. "Honey, why don't you check the weather in Huston." he suggested to his wife.

"Raining all next week," Alice said instantly as she smiled with delight. "It's a perfect chance to getaway." She murmured elatedly to him.

"Can I look at the layout?" Jasper asked as Alice handed him the computer and went to get the phone.

"Reserve room 13." Jasper yelled as Alice dialed the number.

Huston, Texas

"Good afternoon this is The Whitlock Resort, Miss Sara Thomson speaking, how may I help you fine people today?" Sara said with a sweet smile.

"Hello, this is Alice Cullen and I would like to reserve a spot for my husband and I for next week." A woman requested with a high soprano voice.

"Any room in particular Mrs. Cullen?" Sara asked politely.

"Room 13," The young lady answered kindly. Sara let out a silent laugh to herself. "Are you sure?" she asked somewhat hesitantly.

"Yes, we are sure that's the room we want," The woman answered as Sara looked over to see her boss coming.

"What's your problem?" He asked the Sara with suspicion.

"Some crazy lady wants room 13." The receptionist next to her answered.

"Just because they want room 13 doesn't mean their crazy." The boss explained to her, "Now give it to them."

"I believe we have a discount for that room, do you mind paying with credit?" Sara said with smile.

Later

"Do you always have to do that?" Sara's boss asked with a serious expression.

"Have to do what?" Sara asked looking up from her work.

"Tease the guests like that?" The boss asked again with a frown on his face.

"They seriously did ask for room 13," Sara informed him. "Maybe they haven't heard the stories."

"Then you could have suggested something else before they hung up," The boss explained as he raised an eyebrow.

"You have always said that what the guests want, the guests get." Sara reminded him. "Who knows maybe their into that romantic Civil war ghost stuff."


	2. Chapter 2

Her eyes were a glistening green, a very bright beautiful green that had a hidden darkness within its glare. Alice could see tiny strains of dark, black hair blowing gently over those spectacles green eyes. Alice stared into those eyes, noticing her pale white skin with hideous brown marks, which had pain behind them. Yet, Alice could not see past her eyes, those tear filled eyes that glared at Alice, waiting for her. She then heard a high pitch voice that taunted one word, "Alice." She looked directly at her as a slight breeze danced by causing the girl to dissolve within the wind, but her voice lingered saying one name, "Alice."

"Alice," Jasper called again as Alice shook her head trying to get rid of the disturbing vision. "What did you see?"

"Oh, I saw us going to a bad movie." Alice answered quickly; the truth was Alice didn't know what she just saw.

"Well, then I guess we won't go to the movies," Jasper shrugged. "I am going to pull into a gas station in the next town; it looks like they are having a rainy day. You can shop around if you want."

"Sounds good to me," Alice answered as they drove up into the town of Green River, Wyoming. It was very rainy with muddy streets, yet it was filled with tiny shops and boutiques. Alice quickly grabbed the umbrella and put on a pair of flip flops as Jasper drove into the station.

"Hey, honey, I'm going to check out this small candle store across the street, just meet up with me when you're done." Alice said as she got her purse.

"Fine with me," Jasper answered as he put the gas pump in the car. They kissed and Alice left, disappearing into a charming little shop with flowers up front. Jasper quickly filled the tank, washed the windshield and went into the gas station, it was still raining and Jasper didn't feel like getting wet. He decided to grab a crossword puzzle he could work on when it was Alice's turn to drive, a pack of batteries for the GPS, and a package of wipes to clean the dashboard. He then noticed the storm was becoming a light drizzle so he went to make his purchase and paid for the gas. He quickly placed the items in the back seat and went across the street to meet Alice.

"Hey, honey, you won't believe how inexpensive these things are here." Alice smiled as she came up to Jasper holding a large wind chime along with a tiny basket filled with scented candles, a handmaid purse, a knitted sweater and a colorful quilted pillow.

"And they are all homemade," The woman, who was obviously the owner smiled proudly, it must have been reliving for the only customer in the store finding an interest in her work. "Except the carton of books over there, they are just a fund raiser for the school."

Alice looked over to find a large white box with the words: 'Used Books' filled with dusty old worn out books with yellow pages, making it clear they were donated.

"Oh, this is a collection." Alice smiled to the woman as she handed her packages to Jasper. It was filled with a number of genres, but of course Alice found herself reading the backs of hot romance novels put into print at least twenty years ago.

"They are a nickel a book," The woman smiled. "Most of them I am just trying to get rid of."

"I think I'll take some," Alice smiled as her fingers tingled across the falling apart bindings.

"We do have a long car ride," Jasper committed as he picked out some too and threw them in Alice's basket.

"I think we are ready to check out," Alice smiled as the woman jumped, coming to the register. "I have to admit, this is a charming store."

"I have cards and we ship items online," The woman smiled handing Alice a card.

"Thank you," Alice smiled, taking a card.

Four Hours Later, Somewhere in Colorado

"We are almost in Texas, do you think we should stop and go hunting?" Jasper asked as he looked over to see Alice barefooted with her feet on the dash board, and her nose deep into one of the books she bought at the store in Wyoming.

"Alice," Jasper called her as she stayed trapped in the book. "Alice," he said again, and got no response. Jasper glanced at the cover and saw a tan hulky man over a red-head woman with a slumped dress.

"Honey, I got bad news, I forgot your suit case, and our credit cards." Jasper sighed, wondering if she would catch on. "Looks like you're going to have to wear the same outfit for the whole week, you don't mind do you?"

"What?" Alice said as she looked at him.

"What in the world are you reading?" Jasper asked as he took the book from her hand.

"It's a romance novel," Alice answered. "It's about this woman and her love goes off to war, and she is waiting for him to come back."

"Hey, this guy is fighting for the Union?" Jasper said jokingly as he opened the book. "_'Oh my charming darling, you are the love of my life' _cheesy line if you ask me."

"It's still romantic," Alice smiled, putting her feet down. "Look how he writes for her."

"A guy would get beat for writing like that, and I doubt a woman would write to him like this considering every soldier is going to read it." Jasper laughed as he read. "_'Oh, my charming lover, I can't wait till the day you come home, I can't wait for that night when we are alone and we can seclude to true passion.' _What kind of line is that?"

"Now, that is just pure romance," Alice committed. "It must have been, knowing someone is waiting at home to begin your future. Imagine, everyday looking forward, hoping a letter would come from her. I bet their hearts skipped when they saw the horse pass with something for them."

"It was nice receiving love letters, knowing someone cares about you." Jasper smiled trying not to laugh at this book. "But none of them were this detailed."

"Wait," Alice paused, observing Jasper's words. "How would you know how detailed they were?"

"I watched others," Jasper said quickly, he didn't mean to let that slip. He noticed that Alice had that look on her face; it was like she was putting pieces of a puzzle together.

"It all makes sense," Alice smiled.

"What makes since?" Jasper asked, wishing he would have just let her read.

"Someone as handsome as you, not to mention kind and loving as you are, I should have figured it out a long time ago." Alice then turned with a large grin on her face. "Jasper, what was her name?"

"Whose name?" Jasper asked quickly.

"The girl you wrote too," Alice smiled. "Come on, tell me, you don't expect me to believe a solder like you didn't have a girl to write too."

"Why am I not surprised you happily want to hear about an old girlfriend?" Jasper asked as they passed through a tunnel in the mountains.

"Girlfriend, now you have to tell me, come on you know I am a sucker for these kinds of things," Alice smiled. "So what was her name?"

"Julia," Jasper answered with a twitch coming out of his mouth. "Any more information?"

"What was she like?" Alice asked happily.

"She was kind, but stubborn, she was sort of like you." Jasper answered.

"Really?" Alice asked, concerned.

"But not near as enthusiastic," Jasper answered. "Why do you care so much?"

"Honey, I am allowed to be." Alice answered as she slid next to him and he put his arm around her, Jasper then gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You know my parents would have liked you."

"Really," Alice smiled. "You think they would of?""I don't see why anyone would not." Jasper answered as Alice placed her head on his shoulder.

Two hours later

'Alice' the voice called again, as the disturbing vision trickled into Alice's mind. 'Alice,' she was standing in a garden over a burnt pile. She had scars across her cheek, someone had hurt this girl badly. The sun started to burst through the gray clouds as she stared at her. Alice recognized her dark green eyes that stared at her earlier. 'Alice,' the girl was wearing a scorched white undergarment gown with wild black hair that blew everywhere. This girl was approaching her, which was when Alice noticed she did not have a shadow. "I've been waiting," She echoed until the vision vanished.

Alice shook her head, she was just imagining things. She looked up to see the large sign 'Welcome to Texas' as they drove past iy. The sun was beginning to set through the cannons, allowing them to drive safely into a gas station.

"Hey, Alice, do you want to pay for gas while I fill up the car?" Jasper asked as she stepped out.

"Sure," Alice answered as she left to pay for gas. Jasper watched her walk into the store as the wind blew, he was a little unsure about being in Texas. He reminded himself it was a big state, none of his old foes would catch them while they were here. He was still a bit scared that someone might discover them here on this short trip when he heard a voice behind him. The sun was setting he was in a desert at a gas station in the middle of nowhere. He was fearing the past would come to him when he heard this voice.

"Excuse me sir," He looked around to see a short brunette woman with a musical voice, shady brown skin with obvious Mexican features. She had a look about her a frantic, sadden look.

"Yes," Jasper wondered what this woman was doing in the middle of nowhere.

"Have you seen my daughter, she went with her brother and he lost her, I can't find her anywhere." She said letting out a cry. "Have you seen her?"

"No," Jasper answered.

"Are you sure?" The woman asked sharply. "I've been looking for her for the longest time, she is lost."

"I will keep an eye out ma'am." Jasper insured the woman as she gave him a sadden look and asked again. "Are you sure you haven't seen her?"

"I am sure," Jasper answered as her face filled with tears as she asked. "Where are you headed?"

"Huston," Jasper answered as the woman looked towards him. She looked familiar, but a bit more aged. "My son will be there," She paused as she let out another tear. "I assure you, she won't be found."

"Alright," Jasper said as he calmed the woman down. He then turned to take the pump out of the car.

"What's your daughter's name?" Jasper looked up to see the woman was gone. He shrugged, feeling a bit bad for her, he went to sit in the passenger seat, since it was Alice's turn to drive.

"Do you mind driving for awhile?" Jasper asked when Alice came out and sat in the driver seat.

"Sure, we are going to stop and hunt before we head into Huston, though." Alice said as Jasper nodded while he did his cross word puzzle.

"So tell me about her?" Alice asked as she started the car.

"About who?" Jasper asked with his eyes on the cross word.

"Julia," Alice answered. "Come on you can tell me."

"What do you want to know?" Jasper asked, looking up. "There really isn't much to tell."

"How did you meet?" Alice asked in her excited voice, almost like she was teasing him.

"We were childhood friends," Jasper answered.

"Ahh," Alice smiled. "That's so cute, so when did you start…"

"Do you really want to know this?" Jasper asked taking off his sunglasses. "Most wives don't like talking about their husband's ex's."

"Just tell me," Alice responded, like she had a reason to feel jealous.

"When we were sixteen," Jasper finally answered. "It was after her mother died so she sort of…."

"Sort of what?" Alice asked.

"She and her sister kind of moved in with us," Jasper answered as Alice gave him an astonished look.

"We had separate rooms," Jasper backed up.

"So what happened?" Alice asked.

"She ran off with someone else about a month before I was turned." Jasper answered. "Didn't even write a Dear John letter, stole a family heirloom too."

"Oh," Alice was silent. "Sorry,"

"Don't be." Jasper backed up. "She wasn't' right for me," He then kissed her on the cheek, "You were."

Three hours later

"Alice" the voice began again, except Alice didn't see her in this vision, but she heard her voice. "Alice," the voice called as soft harp music filled the air, she came to an old fashion room with a fire place, she then heard a scream that shook everything as the room filled with smoke. "Alice, help." The voice cried.

"What is it?" Jasper asked noticing Alice was having a vision as he turned the windshield wipers on, the weather said it was suppose to be rainy, this was a down pour.

"Nothing important." Alice said quickly as the car splashed through the flooding streets.

"Well, guess what honey," Jasper smiled as he turned into a driveway. "Welcome to my home."

"Wow, Jasper, this is beautiful." Alice smiled as they pulled into a secluded resort surrounded by a large Victorian style garden and a large brick mansion with white shutters. "Was it this beautiful when you lived here?"

"No," Jasper answered. "Well, the garden was there but the house was remodeled."

"When it quits raining we can walk in it later," Alice smiled as she dug for an umbrella in the back seat.

"Sounds good to me," Jasper liked the suggestion as he pulled up to the doors with dome tents and a concrete sidewalk. "How about you go in and check in while I find a parking space. That way you don't have to get your shoes all wet."

"Fine with me," Alice answered as Jasper put the car in neutral. Alice then gave him a quick kiss and crawled out of the car and scurried up the stone stairs. She walked past a porch and noticed a woman dressed in old fashion clothes in the garden with it pouring down rain. Surprisingly she wasn't soaked, Alice watched her zeroing in on Jasper as he drove past her surprised. She looked towards Alice, smiled and then left.

Alice walked in to the lobby with beautiful white painted walls and a large crystal chandler that shimmered with golden lights on to white tiles. She could smell the scent of fresh primed roses and glories as people dressed in business suits and evening gowns came up and down the red carpet stair case.

"Excuse me miss, may I help you?" A woman in the lobby asked.

"Yes," Alice answered. "I believe my husband and I have reservations for Room 13."

"Name," The woman asked.

"Cullens." Alice answered.

"Yes, just sign these forms here and we'll hand over the key." The woman said handing over the papers. As Alice felt this strange feeling, as if someone was watching her in an uncomfortable manner. She couldn't help but feel like a trespasser almost. She let out a sigh and ignored it, signed the papers and took the keys.

"Hey, Alice, I got most of the bags but I only have two hands." Jasper said, coming in with an umbrella and wet suitcases.

Just then a plainly dressed man with well dressed black pants, a long sleeve white silk shirt, a silk vest and a pocket watch was standing there. He seemed to be in his mid-forties, and looked familiar, but it was unknown why. He had to be a business man visiting Houston. "If you want I can watch the bags for you while you get the rest."

"Well, you see sir…" Jasper started as he looked towards Alice who nodded.

"Thank you, sir." Alice smiled towards him.

"No problem," The business man answered. "May I ask you one thing, what is your name miss?"

"Alice Cullen," Alice put her hand out.

"Alice," The man took her hand. "Welcome to The Whitlock Resort."


	3. Chapter 3

"Did that man look familiar to you?" Jasper asked as he and Alice headed outside to their car.

"No, but I could see our luggage when we got back, that's how I knew he was trustworthy." Alice answered. "Did he look familiar to you?" she asked as he glanced over at her..

"Sort of but I couldn't place him," Jasper answered as the thunder rumbled through the air. "It was nice of him to watch our suitcases though."

"I guess it was," Alice said with a shrug as she pulled her jacket over her head since the umbrella flew backwards, no longer being a use to them now.

"Well, here is the car." Jasper said as he quickly reached in the car to pop open the trunk. They quickly grabbed the rest of their bags and locked the car behind them again. They both raced back to the entrance and up the stairs where Alice slipped on the top one causing her shoe to become stuck in the mud. Jasper came and helped her pull it out, Alice noticed the woman watching her again. She wasn't soaked from the rain, but obviously standing out in the rain. Jasper pulled the shoe out of the mud and she disappeared suddenly. Alice carried her shoe covered with mud as the entered the lobby with their clothes soaking wet and sticking to their marble skin. Their shoes were muddy as they walked in along with Alice having one bare foot.

"This is why we aren't nomads." Jasper whispered with a small chuckle to Alice who was closing the inside out umbrella while he went to get a carrier to place their suitcases on.

"That and many other reasons," Alice smiled brightly as she put her mud covered shoe on top of a suit case while one of the staff cleaned their mess for them.

"You know, the last time I was here, we would have been told to walk around through the kitchen. Now they are just cleaning up after us." Jasper whispered as Alice let out a little laugh when they approached the business man who was still watching their suitcases.

"Thank you, for doing that for us." Jasper said sincerely as the man looked up, smiling towards him.

"For you that is not a problem," The man looked directly at Jasper. "I would do anything to help out someone like you."

"So what brings you to Huston?" Alice asked out of curiosity, wondering what brought strangers to her husband's family home.

"I am just here on business." The man answered assuringly as he looked up at them. "Need to keep things in order, and make sure nothing gets too messed up. "

"Good," Alice smiled awkwardly at the man as she notice him observing her. "Well, we need to go up and get some fresh clothes." She said, taking a step back as she looked down at her soaked apparel with a frown.

"Alright, have a nice stay here." The man smiled as Jasper pushed the luggage carrier to the elevator where Alice pressed the button.

"Did he seem a little strange to you?" Alice asked as she turned to face her husband.

"No, actually for some reason he was somewhat trustful." Jasper answered. "I don't know why, I just wish I could figure out where I have seen him before," he answered with a shrug.

"Yes, he did seem rather nice." Alice agreed with a nod as the clock chimed nine and they went into the elevator.

"Yes, he did." Jasper agreed as he loaded everything into a mirror elevator with golden rails.

"What did he bring home this time?" a voice hissed silently with rueful anger as Jasper pressed the button to close the door and the elevator started moving them up. Alice paused for a minute to look around; she couldn't see anyone but Jasper but only for a moment. She then saw a dark shadow passing in the reflection of the mirror. Alice looked around but it was still only her and Jasper remaining in the elevator, yet, Alice clearly felt like somebody else was standing right beside her. She felt a harsh tap against her ankles as if something was hitting her. She heard something right by her side. She then felt this heavy force coming down on her, as if this pressure was raining in on her. "Time to finish them."

"What is it?" Jasper asked feeling Alice's nervousness as she clutched to his arm anxiously.

"Nothing," Alice said quickly as she rubbed her ear. She then felt a slight breeze as the elevator door opened. For a moment, she thought something was on her neck until the door stopped and a strange breeze filled the air, maybe the window at the end of the hall wasn't closed tight. They walked out and then Alice felt an energy blocking her, trying to stop her from moving forward. Alice tried to ignore it and push on but she couldn't help but notice something come up to her and pull her away from the elevator as quickly as possible. She grabbed Jasper's hand instantly, feeling this energy blocking them.

"Here it is," Jasper said as they came towards the room.

"This is a charming hall," Alice smiled while looking around.

"Yes, they have some of the same paintings." Jasper said proudly as he searched for the key in his pocket.

"Alice," A girl's voice beckoned her as the energy released itself while Jasper unlocked the door. It seemed she was standing right next to Alice with her arm over her shoulder.

"Careful," The voice whispered in her ear, Alice recognized her in the visions she had of this girl earlier, except she was in a sepia shade. She looked out her for a brief second and whispered. "They are still here."

"Who's still here?" Alice asked then but found nothing but air by her side. Yet, something was defiantly there, a presence stood next to her for less than a second, warning her.

"Who are you talking to?" Jasper asked in an odd tone as he looked over his shoulder while opening the door.

"No one." Alice answered quickly, unsure of what to say.

Jasper looked her over for a moment and then shook his head. "Alright, well let's go inside," Jasper murmured as they carted the luggage into a larger light green room with white trims and a white poster bed along with red curtains and large paintings of the Texas landscape.

"They sure changed it around," Jasper commented as they moved their luggage into a corner near the window and then placed the pusher back out to the hall leaving it for the staff.

"Like what?" Alice asked him as she observed the room.

"Its much larger," Jasper sighed as he watched Alice look around. "The bathroom wasn't there of course, added carpet, new bed, but besides the shape of the room is still the same."

"Its perfect," Alice smiled brightly, taking off her drenched jacket and came out to meet Jasper. She then took off her other shoe as she watched Jasper take off his jacket. They heard the thunder, it was starting again. For a moment it didn't matter that their close where wet. After a short flash of lighting she was in his arms as they embraced in a kiss. She helped him get out of his soaked shirt and they fell to the bed, and began to kiss passionately as they began to dry.

Then a large thunder boomed through the room with in that heavy boom Alice heard a loud screech 'Let go of me' Alice looked over as lighting hit the window seal, causing the room to become brighter than day. Right in front of her, she saw a large vase coming towards a girl with a large purple ragged dress, it was being thrown at her in front of a stone fire place causing her to screech and fall. Her echo screamed of terror as the lighting hit again, showing her on the wood floor next to a lit fire place fighting an unknown force, backing away, trapped as a dark heavy shadow approached her. The sound of thunder was heard again, she heard a girl screaming for help. The roll of the thunder stopped as the flash ended making the room instantly silent.

"Jasper," Alice whispered as she tore her lips from his quickly and turned the lights on to see nothing but the open bathroom door where their clothes hung. "Did you hear that?" she asked breathlessly as she looked around.

"Hear what?" Jasper asked as he wondered what was causing Alice to pace frantically across the room, looking for something.

"That scream," Alice answered, closing the curtains tighter. "You didn't hear it?"

"No," Jasper answered as the rain became lighter. "Trust me Alice; I would know if someone was screaming," he tried to reassure her but it didn't stop her from pacing.

"You didn't feel anything," Alice asked while looking at him strangely, surly he would have felt the emotions of that freighting scene.

"The only person's emotion's I feel is yours." Jasper answered as he pulled her back against him and kissed her temple.

"Are you sure?" Alice asked, looking around the room, she heard nothing now. It was silent, the echoes where gone as she realized it was only them in the room.

"Yes, I am sure." Jasper answered as he went to dim the lights again.

~X~

"So what do you want to do today?" Alice asked the next morning as she began drying her short brown hair in the fogged covered mirror in an attempt to style it.

"I don't know," Jasper said as he looked through brochures covering the bed. "The concert doesn't start until late this evening. We can go shopping later if you would like."

"You know that's what I want to do." Alice giggled as she slipped into her short sundress hanging near the towel rack, in order for the steam to straighten out the wrinkles.

"What about this indoor garden, looks like something we would enjoy," Jasper suggested holding up another brochure.

"It does sound interesting." Alice said as she put in a pearl earring, stopped for a brief second, and then looked under the towels to see if the other earring was there. "Jasper, have you seen those pearl earrings you got me for our anniversary?"

"I thought you set them right by the sink when you took them out of your bag." Jasper answered as he felt a wave of fear come from Alice.

"One of them is not here," Alice said as she quickly bent on her knees, searching every inch. "I swear I left them right on the bathroom counter when I went to get a shower and one of them disappeared on me."

"Are you sure you set them there?" Jasper asked, coming in to see his wife on her knees searching the bathroom intently.

"Yes, I would have not misplaced those things," Alice pointed out as she crawled out to the living room. "Maybe I just dropped them. Can you get down here and help me?"

"Are you sure you brought them?" Jasper asked as bent down to help her.

"Yes, they are the only ones that match this outfit." Alice answered, becoming anxious. "Now, I don't care if we rip the carpet out we are finding that earring."

"Alright, they have to be somewhere." Jasper said as he quickly calmed Alice down and she continued to search for the earring. Alice crawled to the bedroom slowly and ran her fingers across each inch of carpet two or three times until she made her way a few feet from the bathroom door were she felt a smooth soft pearl in the thick rough threads of the carpeting. She quickly pulled out her pearl earring.

Alice then saw a face of a shattered female in white undergarments from the nineteenth century. She was there, with her charcoal black hair lying in a blood filled heap with tiny broken glass covering her. She saw a dark scorch spot along the rim of her hair making a burn mark going from her right ear to her eyebrow leading to dark purple bruised eye with a busted nose and another burn that went from the rim of her upper busted lip to her chin. She had dark scratches along her cheeks cutting into her skin and going down to her bruised neck where there were even more burns and bruises above her neck lines near her shoulder bone. Alice then noticed a cooling fire poke beside her as she lead silently with a rim of her lifeless green eyes showing as she remained on a hard wood floor.

"Oh my God!" She heard a screeching voice and saw a pair of white gloves on female hands coming beside the body.

"Did you find them?" Jasper asked as he came out to find Alice mesmerized by the floor.

"Yes," Alice answered, standing right away in an instant. "They were over here by the doorway, Jasper I have a question."

"What?" Jasper asked.

"Did this room use to have a fire place?" Alice asked as Jasper gave her a strange look.

"Yes, it was by the bathroom doorway. As a matter of fact I kept the utensils close to where you found the earring, my dear." Jasper shrugged. "It also had a hard wood floor too."

"Oh," Alice said quickly as she got up from that spot.

"What time do you want to leave?" Jasper asked her.

"It doesn't open until ten; we can do something before that after you change your clothes." Alice answered as she put on her earrings along with a pearl necklace and a red headband. She went to look in the long mirror; she was wearing the perfect dark little red sundress that went skin-tight till it came to the skirt making a twirl. Alice then went to slip on her white jean jacket and her favorite pair of red heels.

"Jasper," Alice called exasperatedly but had a grin on her face. "How long are you going to take?"

"Not long," Jasper answered as he started the water.

"I think I'm going down to the lobby and look around, do you mind?" Alice asked, she did want to see around the house that her husband grew up in.

"Go head," Jasper answered. "I'll meet you down there."

Alice walked out to the empty brightly lit halls; it was around eight in the morning. Most of the human guests would be either downstairs eating, or still sleeping in. The only guest in the room was a strangely dressed girl wearing old clothes that were from the eighteen hundreds. She walked out of the room three doors down from theirs. Alice wondered if she was in a play or something, maybe she was here for one of those dress up tours. She had long strangely black hair, white fair skin with rosy cheeks and strange green eyes Alice swore she had seen before; she was a bit taller than Alice but not by much. Alice also thought it was strange that she didn't have a vision of this girl in the hall; of course maybe she wasn't looking.

"Are you in a play or something?" Alice asked as she walked past her.

"Guided tour," The girl said, turning quickly. "Its you." She then started approaching Alice, and started observing her particularly, not in a judgmental way, but in a curious way. She heard the girl mumble to herself. "You look a lot like her."

"What?" Alice asked, confused by that statement.

"You are quiet pretty." She said with a smile.

"Thank you," Alice said as she kept walking. The girl started walking with her, she seemed quite nervous as she came to stand by Alice.

"Like it here?" The girl asked.

"Yes, it is a beautiful house." Alice said as the girl came up close to her, it was obvious the girl was curious about Alice.

"I remember when I first came here, I was so nervous and out of place." She said rather nervous. "I was a poor girl that had just been through a tough time before coming here."

"That does sound scary," Alice said, wondering why she was telling her this.

"Luckily, I had a very charismatic friend help me adjust." The girl said quickly as if she wanted Alice to know that fact yet not know the fact at the same time. "Are you staying with anybody?" She asked quickly.

"Yes, my husband, Jasper." Alice answered as the girl smiled.

"Husband," She let out a gulp and smiled. "His name is Jasper, does he have freckles?"

"No why?" Alice said wondering why she would ask such a strange question.

"Because jasper stones are speckled," The girl said out of the blue. "Have you been to the garden?"

"No, not yet." Alice answered. "Why?"

"Something is out there that needs to go in the right hands." She said looking directly at Alice.

"Why didn't they just give it to that person?" Alice asked.

"Because someone thought I was the right person," The girl explained. "Following events have proved that wrong, dear Alice."

"Wait," Alice stopped her as she led her past the elevator and to the stairs. "How did you know my name?"

"We can relate," The girl smiled towards Alice.

"Why are you telling me this?" Alice asked intensely.

"Be careful who you talk to," She said in a whispering voice. "You never know who can be trusted."

"Answer my question please." Alice said coming close to her. She did not seem to fear Alice like most human strangers do; of course this girl had completely scentless blood. It wasn't at all desirable to Alice; it was like she didn't have blood. Yet she was clearly human, Alice could tell by her rosy cheeks.

"When you love someone, you care for those they hold dear." She said to Alice as she looked down over the banister to see the inn opening for breakfast. "I will be looking out for you, be careful."

"Who are you?" Alice asked as she turned to see the girl but she had vanished. Alice continued her way downstairs; she walked into the bar where she planned to wait for Jasper. That was when a man came down to breakfast. It was the same business man that offered to watch their luggage last night.

"Nice to see you again Mrs.…" The man stopped.

"Cullen," Alice answered.

"Oh," He seemed shocked. "I thought it was something different, anyway nice to see you again."

"You too sir," Alice smiled towards him.

"You must be waiting for your husband." He said with a little clutch.

"Yes," Alice answered. "We're going out today."

"I am waiting for my younger brother," The man answered looking directly at Alice. "It turned out him and his wife checked in last night."

"Oh, that's sweet of them," Alice said as the man smiled. "I take it you and your brother must get along."

"Depends who your asking," The man said, Alice did not know what that meant but she just nodded. "I am curious towards his wife though, don't know her that well."

"That's good," Alice said, he seemed like a nice man.

"Out of curiosity Mrs. Wh…Mrs. Cullen do you know the history of this resort?" He asked with a charming smile.

"No, not really." Alice answered. "It once belonged to the Whitlock family, that I do know."

"Yes, hence the name." He nodded. "They've got pictures of the Whitlock family in the polar…." He paused looking at Alice with curiosity. "Some of them go back before the civil war."

"Any specifics?" Alice asked.

"Mostly around 1850s, I doubt you would be interested." He said as if was hoping Alice would.

"I am actually very interested in that," Alice said with a little excitement. "Do you mind showing me where they are, sir?"

"I can tell you about each and every one of them." The man said happily.


	4. Chapter 4

When Jasper got out of the shower he couldn't help but notice this strange aroma throughout the air as if something was burning. He couldn't see smoke, but it was a strong smell of embers flying off from wood. It seemed to be right at the bathroom door, but nothing was there. The room felt the same, but the strong smell was there.

_'Strange.'_ Jasper thought to himself as he glanced out and around the bedroom and found nothing.

As Jasper went back to get dressed, he began to hear footsteps coming out from the hallway, followed by the sound of a door opening, letting out a crack. "Alice," Jasper called as he heard his phone buzz. He went to check it; it was a text from her. _'I am in the polar, looking at pictures, they are really beautiful.'_

_'Alright, then whose that?'_ Jasper said, he couldn't smell anybody, not the devours scent of human blood, nor the floral venom of vampires, as a matter of fact he couldn't even feel the emotions of this thing that was roaming around the room. He heard the soft steps, followed by the large steps coming through the door. He heard the sound of his bed-stand drawer opening along with a shuffle as if this person was looking for something. He then felt a nervous tension, which disappeared once he opened the door to the room.

Jasper looked around, no one was there. But he noticed something was not right, the room was not at all the way Alice had left it. When she left, the bed was covered with her clothes, lingerie, jewelry, hats, purses, coats, and other accessories she brought along with her. He noticed the suitcases were packed, near the corner towards the closest, along with a note. _'Leave, they will go after her too.'_ It was a note neatly written, in a friendly way. The handwriting was defiantly not Alice's, but it looked familiar, very familiar, yet at the same time unfamiliar. Jasper looked up to see a closed door, but he heard the door slam very hard against the walls.

"You have been through too much to believe in paranormal," Jasper said to himself. He should be the last one to become weary of the paranormal; he had seen too many scary things to be bothered by the paranormal. Jasper didn't believe in ghosts, nor spirits, simply because his real life was scary enough to be bothered by the make-believe, to him it was all imagination. Jasper then heard a painful cough coming from the hallway. He wasn't like Rosalie and Emmett who were firm believers in ghosts, nor was he like Esme, who believed them to a certain degree. He knew for a fact that ghosts didn't exist, they were stories based on the human imagination. He ignored it, grabbed his wallet, and went down to join his wife.

Jasper went out into the hall and noticed a rather strange human being; he was a very tall Latino man with extremely dry skin with chapped lips, as well as sunken eyes. He had his hair sleeked back and covered with sand. He seemed weak, almost as if he was going to pass out. It looked like he had been in the desert for days, searching for something.

"Hello, sir." The man said with a thick Mexican accent, even though he looked painfully dehydrated, his voice was perfectly healthy, "Nice to see you, today."

"You too," Jasper said approaching the stranger. The man had interesting features, as if he could be related to someone he knew.

"Are you enjoying your visit to Huston?" The man asked as he came to Jaspers right. That was when Jasper felt a cold tap at his pocket.

"Yes," Jasper answered as he looked around, it was just him and this man in the hall.

"Good," He said with a smile. "Have you been here before?"

"Yes, but it was a while ago." Jasper answered, the man smiled in response.

"I bet it will be better the second time around, I remember my last time I visited Texas, I took my sister, it didn't go out the way I…planned." The man gave Jasper a sympathetic look. He seemed to be observing Jasper, as if he was trying to memorize him.

"Do I know you?" Jasper asked.

"I believe you know people I know," The man answered as Jasper heard feet shuffling from behind him. Jasper turned to see a girl dressed in an old costume form the 1800s, with her black hair flying over her face, as if she was trying to cover herself.

"Excuse me, sir," A girl came up brushing past Jasper trying to avoid him. The man stopped the girl; she continued to cover herself with her long charcoal black hair.

"Thank you, Miss…" Jasper started, the girl didn't say anything. She kept her hair at her side covering her face, as if she didn't want to be recognized, but her voice sounded almost too familiar, which was strange. Jasper glared into her, she turned her face quickly. That was when Jasper noticed a large scar on her right cheek that seemed to cover her face. The girl looked over; she could tell Jasper notice those awful marks. She quickly pulled her hair aside and looked towards the man, embarrassed to show herself.

"Thank you for your cooperation," She said to the man, it seemed she was trying not to cry when she left.

"What's wrong with her?" Jasper had to ask, realizing he did not feel her emotions at all, this was very strange.

"She had something happened to her…and never got full justice on it." The man explained with guilty eyes. "She was going to reach out to someone but that never really happened, because I didn't take care of someone else who was important to me…so that is why I am helping her." The man seemed very sad, as Jasper came to the elevator. "Don't go down there, I believe it is broken."

Jasper looked over, and looked up at the man. "Thank you, sir."

"Do you have your keys?" the man asked.

"Yes," Jasper checked his side pocket, they weren't there. He raced back, opened the door…it was back to the exact way Alice left it. Jasper looked around, everything was in the exact spot as it was before, Jasper grabbed his keys and left.

The Polar

The man stopped Alice at a glass case in the middle of a Victorian parlor; the case was rather new and filled with old artifacts as well as old sepia pictures. "They start here, and end with the last of the Whitlock's in the nineteen fifties, a century worth of pictures." The man smiled.

"What's this?" Alice stopped stunned to see a tiny picture that took place in front of the house. It was a picture of a young beautiful woman with bright blond hair standing next to an older man with brown hair and a brown beard. Alice looked between the happy couple to see a tiny freckled face baby boy in a white outfit with a joyful toothless smile.

"That was the very first photograph of the Whitlock family, taken for a special occasion." The man answered. "Taken right after their son, Jasper was born."

"He was adorable," Alice glared into his bright features.

"Notice the other two in the picture?" The man asked.

"Yes," Alice said finally observing the rest of the picture, it had a girl who looked to be around six with her blonde curls up in a bun, and a boy leaning against her that looked to be around four. Alice noticed the children both had faded eyes, with a dim smile. She smiled at the girl's rosy cheeks, and innocent face. "That must be Latvina."

"Yes," The man answered. "And do you know who the boy leaning against her is?" He asked. Alice studied the boy, and could not help but comparing him to Jasper, showing their obvious similar features. One of the first things she noticed was the extra effort they took to have the boy only seen from the waist up.

"That must be Benjamin." Alice said sadly. "I take it Latvina is trying to support him."

"Yes, you knew he was…" The man looked at her surprised.

"Paralyzed with one leg," Alice answered, she always felt a bit of sympathy for Benjamin Whitlock. It had to of been hard for him to hear about his younger brother becoming the youngest major in Texas, while he needed help getting up and down the stairs.

"Do you know how that happened?" The man asked.

"No," Alice answered, Jasper never knew, it was considered a forbidden subject in the Whitlock household. He knew Benjamin was paralyzed before he was born but they weren't allowed to talk about the event that caused it. "Do you know how?"

"He was in a wagon accident when he was around three…" The man paused. "That was how his mother was killed."

"Oh," Alice never heard that, she looked at the woman holding Jasper. "What about Sapphire?"

"That was the Cornel's second wife," The man informed her. "Sapphire Whitlock, she was a lot younger than the Cornel, you know."

"But that was common," Alice informed him, Jasper informed her that many times it was not unusual, so the big age difference between his parents never bothered him. "To have a big age difference between the men and their wives I mean."

"Yes, it was," he said casually. "But he married her only a couple months after his first wife's death, some say he only married her to have someone take care of his children. They weren't to found of her."

"Didn't she have a son of her own not long into the marriage?" Alice answered a little offended by the man's attitude towards her in-laws marriage. Jasper said his parents loved each other more than anything.

"Yes, as you see in the picture, Jasper at six months between the Cornel and Sapphire." The man answered noticing how Alice smiled towards the baby again. "They say she was kind of strange when she became pregnant, very different from most women."

"What was different?" Alice asked out of curiosity.

"Rumor has it anytime her mood changed she would feel the baby kick. She was always very calm, and anytime she got mad or stressed she would say that was when the baby kicked her as if he didn't like it, anytime she would laugh or become joyful she would say the baby was kicking as if he liked it. It's kind of funny really; she was in labor with Jasper for two whole days. She didn't make a sound, kept saying she thought the baby might be calming her down."

"He most likely was," Alice let out a silent laugh at that, she figured Jasper had some trace of his ability even before birth. The behavior made sense since she was having Jasper, it would have been impossible for her to feel any sort of stress.

"I guess you can say that," The man came to the next picture, it was another picture of Jasper around the age of seven seated between the Cornel and Benjamin, on the other side of the Cornel was Sapphire followed by Latvina who was thirteen, it seemed everyone except for Jasper had forced smiles. Alice noticed on Benjamin's other side was an elderly woman in a black dress, with her hair in a bun. She wasn't smiling at all, instead she had a cold frown that gave Alice some chills, and she felt as if the woman was staring directly at her in disapproval.

"Who was that?" Alice asked as the woman gave her an uncomfortable stare.

"That was the Cornel's mother, Harriett, she moved in with the Whitlock family after her plantation in Georgia went bankrupt." The man answered.

"Grandma Witchlock." Alice said to herself remembering Jasper's nickname for his strict, cold, unloving grandmother.

"She didn't like Texas," The man explained. "But back then a Lady stayed with her family, and a good decent southern family took in their elderly."

Alice noticed Jasper was the only one with a real smile, it only showed him and his brother from the waist up, to hide Benjamin's leg brace, he would have been eleven at that time and that would have been the around the same time the Whitlock's gave up on Benjamin's leg ever healing. Sapphire seemed to be put on a warm loving act in front of her son and step children. It seemed no one but Jasper seemed to approve of the situation. He did have freckles as a child, which made a joyful line across his face.

"He seems happy about it," Alice pointed to Jasper.

"I believe that was the first time she met Jasper," The man pointed out. "You know how it is strange families tend to keep the youngest oblivious to the family…problems?"

"What do you mean?" Alice asked as he led her to the next picture. .

"Harriett and Sapphire really didn't get along." The man explained. "Harriett didn't like the way her grandchildren were being raised, Jasper in particular."

"Excuse me," Alice became confused at this.

"Harriett claimed Sapphire was letting Jasper hang out with the wrong crowd," The man explained. "But Sapphire didn't care, and told Harriett she would not let her pass on her snootiness to her son, Jasper was a child when this happened. So of course, he was kept out of it."

"What did she mean by the wrong crowd?" Alice asked wondering if Harriett would approved of her.

"Sapphire had a friendship with the laundry woman," the man answered. "And she would often bring her daughter to work with her, and she would play with Jasper. Yet, Harriett still had a problem with this."

"They were just children though?" Alice asked. "Children really don't care who they play with."

"It was a class thing with her; she didn't want her grandson with some laundry woman's daughter. Sapphire however stood her ground, she did not want her son to be raised thinking he was above those who work hard." The man explained.

"Who was this girl?" Alice asked out of curiosity.

"Julia," The man answered as Alice went silent and came to the next picture. "Her and her sister is in this picture."

Alice touched the picture, Jasper appeared to be seventeen. She noticed her sister-in-law appeared to be twenty-two standing to the right of her father, looking over with envious eyes. She was beautiful the way Jasper described her, with her blonde hair tied up in a net, and her shiny fair skin covered with a fancy hat under a percale. On the other side of Latvina stood a young man who had looked almost identical to Jasper except with a darker shade of hair, and a painful smile at the age of twenty. He stood on his side and was leaning against Latvina, trying to hide the brace on the other leg, Alice wondered if Benjamin ever got the brace off his leg. Behind Benjamin, stood a woman with her gray hair and up in a bun and her hard face with the same disapproving frown that scared Alice in a strange and unusual way. On the other side of Cornel stood Sapphire, with her hair up in a bun and a proud smile that showed her simple loving manner. Alice then noticed a handsome sixteen-year old that she recognized as her husband. She couldn't help but notice he still had freckles back then, a lot of freckles that made a beautiful pattern across his cheeks, standing proudly with the Whitlock family. That was when Alice noticed another girl stood by his side.

"Who's that?" Alice asked seeing a girl with long black hair in a bun, wearing a dress that was not near as fancy as the rest of them. She was rather beautiful, for a human. She had fair white skin with elegant eyes, and an innocent angel-like face. She was short, but not as short as Alice. She came up to Jasper's shoulder, and he had his arm around her shoulders. Then between them stood a young girl, who appeared to be around twelve with sandy brown hair and tan skin. She had a simple smile on her face, as if she was unsure about something.

"Who are they?" Alice asked.

"That is Julia, and her sister Suzanna." The man answered. "It was taken a week after they moved in, notice all but Cornel, Jasper, and Sapphire have disapproving looks towards them."

"Yes," Alice answered, coming to a realization. "Was she the laundry woman's daughter?"

"Yes," The man answered. "Do you notice the jaded heart Sapphire has on?"

"Yes," Alice went to look at the other two pictures. "She has it on in every picture."

"That was a family heirloom," The man explained. "She gave it to Julia, after she died of cancer."

"The family treasure," Alice said to herself. "I take the family must have been right about her."

"About what?" The man asked.

"Didn't she run off with it and another man?" Alice asked.

"Yes, she did." The man said. "But I don't blame her."

"Why do you say that?" Alice asked.

"Let me tell you a story…" The man started.


	5. Chapter 5

Huston, Winter, 1860

Sapphire Whitlock came home from taking care of a sick friend; she pulled her wagon up to the front doors way and was greeted by some servants who took the horse, as Jasper rushed out to help her out of the wagon. "Have a good afternoon, Ma?" Jasper smiled as he helped his mother down.

"Not quite, son," She said as Jasper laid down his coat for her to step over the puddle.

"How's Miss Lydia doing?" Jasper asked, knowing her mother was spending all afternoon taking care of her.

"Not well, son," Sapphire answered as they came inside to be greeted by Latvina.

"What about her daughters?" Latvina asked.

"Yes, what's going to happen to Julia and Suzan?" Jasper asked worriedly.

"Jasper, where's your father?" Sapphire asked in a concerned voice. "I need to talk to him; I sort of made a promise to Lydia about them."

"I'll get him for you," Jasper smiled as he headed up stairs. Latvina watched, waiting for her younger brother to be out of ear-shot so he would not hear her.

"Did she have anything contagious?" Latvina asked.

"No," Sapphire answered taking off her bonnet and gloves.

"What a shame," Latvina sighed. "I was hoping it was." Sapphire rolled her eyes and went to the polar to prepare to meet her husband; she was all to use to her step daughter's snotty remarks to care anymore.

Jasper went up stairs, and let out a silent sigh when he came upon an elderly woman dressed in a dark lavender dress with a servant fanning her on the side, to cool the woman off. He was really hoping to avoid his grandmother as he came up the hall.

"Jasper," She said with a tiny hiss.

"Good afternoon, grandmother," Jasper said politely trying to stop her at his father's office.

"Has your mother returned by any chance?" She asked.

"Yes, ma'am, I believe she has." Jasper answered politely, showing any sign of rudeness around Harriett was like a death sentence, and he had to be as polite as possible.

"Good," She said giving him an angry glare. "I hope that is the last of the visits."

"Unfortunately, it may be," Jasper said, trying to find an excuse to leave the conversation.

"Oh, well, we shouldn't dwell on those less fortunate, should I expect you for tea this afternoon?" Harriett asked as Jasper took a deep breath and answered. "I believe Latvina needs advice on how to answer gentlemen callers; I think it is important that she should have the pleasure of your time."

"I believe you are right," Harriet said as she curtsied to Jasper and left with her servants following her as he knocked on the door.

"Excuse me," He called.

"Jasper, come in," Cornel answered as Jasper came into his father's office. He saw Benjamin in his chair with his bad leg stretched out while he tried to make the other one look normal as possible. "Jasper sit down, I was just giving Benjamin a lecture on family history." Cornel smiled as Jasper noticed Benjamin had a little frown, he obviously didn't want to hear about it. It was all military, something Benjamin could never take part in.

"Mother wishes to talk to you," Jasper explained.

"About what?" The Cornel asked promptly.

"About Lydia," Jasper answered.

"Then I guess, I should go greet her." He smiled happily.

They waited for the wagon to come up, Jasper stood up front with Latvina who stood there with a slight unsure frown. Jasper on the other hand showed absolute happiness as his parents finally returned home with two girls in the back of the wagon. "Excuse me miss, may I grab your bags?" Jasper said coming up to them, helping them out of the wagons.

"Yes, sir, that would be nice." A young woman with charcoal black hair and bright green eyes answered.

"First let me help you out," Jasper suggested as he helped her down from the wagon, followed by her younger sister who seemed to gaze at Jasper in absolute wonder while Sapphire came up from behind them.

"Miss Maylen, I believe you met my son Jasper, he has offered to show you to your rooms." Sapphire pointed out as Jasper smiled. "And his sister Latvina, she is very happy you came to live with us…isn't that right?"

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Latvina said, not even looking towards the girls.

"I'll escort you to your room." Jasper smiled as Julia and Suzan followed him into the house. Julia came into the house with her younger sister; she could not help but feel a bit out of place as Jasper led her into the polar.

"Excuse me, miss," Julia turned quickly to see a man about twenty with honey-blonde hair, and dark brown eyes. "May I help you with those bags?" Julia looked down and noticed him leaning against the back of the armchair.

"Well, I believe Jasper offered, but thank you, sir." Julia smiled towards the man as Jasper came back in.

"Oh, Julia, I believe you haven't met my brother, Benjamin, yet." Jasper smiled as he came into the door. "Benjamin, this is Julia, and her little sister, Suzanna, but she prefers Suzan, they will be moving in with us."

"I'm very glad to hear that," Benjamin smiled.

"He was just offering to help us with our bags." Suzanna pointed out.

"Well, he can't," Latvina hissed coming in from behind them then went up to her brother. That was when the girls noticed his one unmoving leg.

"Come on, I'll show you to your room." Jasper suggested as he carried the suitcases up the stairs.

"I hope to see you around Miss Julia," Benjamin smiled as Julia turned and nodded, she watched as Benjamin gave her an uncomfortable stare while she followed Jasper up the stairs.

"Your room is just three more doors down from my room," Jasper said as he led her to the hall while soft harp music played, Suzanna stayed behind Julia in till she noticed an open room to an office with sthe oft harp music coming from it. It than stopped….Jasper looked up. "Where's Suzanna?"

"What are you doing here child?" A harsh voice came through. "Shouldn't you be down with the servants?" That was when Suzanna came rushing out to Julia's arms, than Harriet Whitlock came out with her cane, wearing a black dress.

"Grandmother, we shouldn't treat our guests that way." Jasper reminded.

"Guests!" Harriett hissed. "I thought they were staying here."

"Yes, they are just three doors down from my room." Jasper pointed out as Harriet's face expanded in shock.

"Julia, Suzanna why don't you go in and take a look at your rooms," Jasper suggested as they nodded and went in. "Grandmother," He started. "You are aware mother had promised their parents she would take care of them."

"I don't see why you are," Harriett answered.

"Well, I'm just being a gentlemen," Jasper answered. "Didn't you say I need to be a gentleman to all ladies?"

"I meant the ladies," Harriett answered. "You don't need to be polite to every woman coming off the street."

"Julia's my friend, not some stranger I found out of nowhere." Jasper pointed out. "It's not like I went to restraint and picked her up."

"Do you have any idea where she comes from?" Harriet asked.

"Which one?" Jasper asked. "And it's not like they are from a mental institution."

"You know which one….Julia," Harriet said as she gave Jasper looks of pure disgust. "And with the way your mother raised you…I wouldn't be surprised if go to the crazy house to find your next bride."

"Now you are sounding crazy," Jasper said. "Julia is a friend, and any friend of mine is welcome here."

"Don't expect me to believe that," Harriet hissed. "I am keeping a good eye on that girl, I'll tell ya, that one will steal from ya." She then left, heading down the hall angrily as Julia came out to the hallway.

"That woman hates me doesn't she?" Julia asked fearfully.

"Don't get offended," Jasper said comforting her, trying to calm her down. "She hates everyone….its funny really; I think she was actually serous about the asylum bride."

"Jasper, I can't keep Suzanna here if that old woman keeps frightening her." Julia pointed out concerned. "And your sister acts like I offended her or something; we should just get an apartment somewhere else."

"And break my mother's heart?" Jasper asked. "No, you're staying here, don't worry I'll keep an eye out for you and Suzan, besides Benjamin seemed to like you."

"Yes, he did," Julia answered with an unsure voice.

Present Day

"What happened when he went off to war?" Alice asked wondering if his grandmother would approve of her.

"Well, things happened before then," the man explained. "The Whitlock's had a great history of serving in the army, Cornel himself fought in the Alamo…I don't think they had anything romantic till then…now this may be awkward for you to hear, but I will tell you it."

Spring, 1861

"Do you think it was wise….to lie about your age?" Julia asked unsure.

"I see no problem with it," Jasper answered as he took her through the garden. "Father seems pretty happy about it, Benjamin not so much…he probably wants to go with me but he can't considering his leg. Do me a favor; befriend him while I'm gone."

"I will," Julia promised. "Now, why did you bring me out here?"  
"I wanted to ask you something, but in privet." Jasper answered. "So I won't get embarrassed if you say no."

"What?" Julia asked.

"Can I write to you," Jasper asked. "Personal letters, if you know what I mean. I know if I asked in front of mother she would want us to get married…she likes you and your sister, says your family is meant for our family."

"And your grandmother would of dropped dead if she found out," Julia said with a little joke.

"Another reason to ask you out here," Jasper joked.

"Jasper…you don't let anything happen to you, do you hear me?" She gave him a serious look.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Jasper smiled happily. "I take that as a yes, come on, let's go in."

The Next Day,

"Don't you look handsome," Suzan smiled towards Jasper as he came out dressed in his uniform, he noticed that the rest of the family stood waiting for him, his father more proud than ever.

"Be sure to write to us," Sapphire said coming up to hug him proudly.

"And don't let those Yankees kill you," Latvina said in a shaking manner.

"Yes…come home safe," Benjamin said as he sat on his chair outside. Jasper wasn't going to force him to stand; he knew it was harder for him than normal people.

"Don't worry, I will." Jasper smiled. "I have a feeling this will be a short war, and when I get back Texas will be free."

"Damm right it will," Harriet said strongly. "Make this family proud."

"Of course he will," Cornel said. "I have a feeling your charisma will take you far."

"I am sure it will, and I will write." Jasper smiled as he looked towards Julia, he had a strange feeling that something wasn't right about her…that something may happen. "I'll be back soon." He smiled and road off, Julia watched as he disappeared down the road she then followed the tracks and went out to the fence watching Jasper disappear, she then felt this strange wind blew.

"Excuse me, miss," She heard a voice behind her; Julia looked down to see a Mexican man leaning against the fence, looking both thirsty and tired. "But may I have some water; I've been looking for my sister for a long time and hadn't drunk anything since she disappeared."

"I'll get you some water," Julia agreed. "So where did your sister go?"

"She's lost," The man answered letting out a cough as Julia pumped water into his canteen. "Was that your bow I saw riding off?"

"Yes," Julia answered wondering if she should correct him. "So what is your sister's name?"

"I don't think I will find her….yet, I hope he is careful while on the road." He said as Julia turned by the strange comment, the man was gone.

Present

"Who was the man she ran off with," Alice asked.

"It's hard to say," the man sighed. "They really didn't know what was going on in that girl's head. She and Latvina did become volunteer nurses at the hospital though…."

"Alice," Jasper called out causing Alice to turn quickly and rushed to him..

"I've been waiting for you," she said giving him a hug as the business man came up from behind her glaring angrily towards the man who followed behind Jasper.

"I'm sorry, I got lost in conversion with this…" Jasper started looking towards him, shocked to see him looking perfectly healthy.

"Jose, what brings you to Huston?" the man behind Alice asked with a sleek smile.

"Business," The man answered. "I am taking care of the…deals, my sister made." He then looked down at Jasper.

"I see, and out of curiosity, is your sister in Huston?" the man asked again.

"No, you don't have to worry about her." The man said rather guiltily.

"I take it you two know each other," Jasper said noticing the uncomfortable tension between the two men, and he didn't need his ability to know these two men had a discomfort towards each other.

"Yes," the man talking to Alice answered. "His sister and my brother had a…"

"Deal," Jose cut him off. "She made it and he took it."

"Because he had no choice, and he got the rotten end of it." The man explained as Jasper's eyes went back and forth between the two.

"Alice, are you ready to go?" Jasper asked.

"More than ever," Alice answered, taking his hand and walking out the door with him. Alice walked down the first step when she had a vision of the girl again.

'Where were you?' She heard a hard and nasty voice yelling at her.

'I had to help this patient…" the girl started scared.

'Do you expect me to believe that, what's that you have in your pocket"' Alice then felt a energy, similar to the force she felt in the elevator coming towards her.

"That's my letter," the girl yelled.

'My lord!' the other woman yelled as Alice felt this rage coming towards her. She then felt something on her cheek; it was something hard that stung, the girl got hit by something. 'I can't believe it, I can't believe it…how dare you…..what did you do to him?'

'Nothing,' the girl started. 'He asked to write to me.'

'No doubt in my mind you gave him comfort…before he left, I knew you were somehow going to sneak your way into this family. I knew you and your sister were up to no good.'

Alice woke up from her vision, "Jasper," She said as they got caught in morning traffic, he didn't seem to notice.

"Yes," Jasper asked, knowing it was impossible to get out of this jam.

"I saw some pictures of your family," She started.

"What about them?" Jasper asked a little frustrated as cars piled up behind him.

"Which one wrote to you?" Alice started. "About Julia leaving you?"

"Again," Jasper started. "It was my sister, Latvina; she would include everyone in her letters. She told me an interesting story that should have clicked when I got the information."


	6. Chapter 6

"I can't believe out of all the work that needs to be done, they make us wash sheets," Latvina started, letting out a huff as they walked through the streets of Huston.

"Well, soldiers need clean sheets," Julia tried to explain, making Latvina roll her eyes.

"You would know," Latvina said to herself, she had the same views on Julia as her grandmother, obviously, even though she never admitted it. "Speaking of soldiers, where is the proud mother?" she continued with a sour expression.

"At church," Julia answered.

"Of course she is," Latvina sighed annoyed. "That's where she seems to be these days," she mumbled scathingly.

"Do you blame her?" Julia asked. "She is a religious woman, and her only child is at war."

"Whatever, if only she would go away to war." Latvina hissed rather rudely as they came up to Sapphire who was talking to an elderly Mexican woman. _'What an embarrassment,'_ she thought to herself as Julia stopped and stared, tilting her head to the side.

"What are you doing here?" Julia asked and Latvina looked over to see Julia turn around quickly.

"Oh, have you found her yet?" Julia continued as if she was having a conversation while holding the basket. "Oh, is that your mother, she looks well for her age and all that has happened."

"Good, …yes… I heard he just got ranked." Julia said as Latvina shrugged and started walking away from her. Julia nodded and headed over to the post office to quickly snuck something into her pocket.

"What do you have there?" Latvina asked curios.

"Nothing," Julia said quickly.

"Who where you talking too?" Latvina asked confused.

"That man," Julia turned quickly and looked around moving her head.

"What man?" Latvina asked. "Where? Was he handsome?"

"He was…." Julia stopped for a minute. "You didn't see that man over there?"

"No," Latvina answered. "Come on lets get going before she sees us, I heard Sapphire was picking your sister up from school anyway. So where is this man?"

"The one that came by our…." She than stopped as Latvina gave her a glare. "Your property looking for his sister the day Jasper left, you didn't see him."

"No, that was six months ago and you still remember?" Latvina asked as her eyes went big. "Julia do you have a boyfriend, my gosh, who would of thought you would have a secret bow with your looks. So where is your gentlemen?"

"I'm not seeing anyone," Julia said quickly.

"Then what is all this talk of this man," Latvina asked with a smirk.

"He was just a friend, I only saw him once a couple months ago, I haven't seen him since then though, I swear he comes by and disappears out of nowhere," Julia explained.

"I don't have time for this nonsense, let's go home." Latvina said with a huff as her and Julia headed home.

"Sapphire went to pick the girl up from school," Benjamin said as he hobbled up to the gate. Both Julia and Latvina could tell he was in pain and having a hard time making it to the gate. Julia also knew when the two older Whitlock children said 'girl' they meant Suzan, and as a result of not using her name made Julia lose sympathy for Benjamin.

"And left you here," Latvina said worried as she came to help her brother, holding his side.

"I can take care of myself," Benjamin started rather defensively as Latvina led him back to the house.

"You, get my bags will you?" Latvina ordered as she threw the bags to Julia, who silently obeyed.

"Do you think I should go back and help her?" Benjamin asked as Latvina looked over.

"No, she seems to be doing fine on her own, why do you care anyway?" she practically hissed at her brother.

"I don't know," Benjamin shrugged as Latvina helped him along. "She does look rather lovely, I think it's a good thing Sapphire had her come live with us."

"Little smooches," Latvina sniffed. "Living here like they are part of this family, it makes me sick Sapphire has a son away at war and she is taking care of that Suzan, treating her like she is some kind of doll, she gives her clothes."

"Well, children need clothes, and I don't mind that Julia," Benjamin said with a smile. "She is something else."

"What do you mean, dear brother?" Latvina asked.

"I am just saying, she sure does make the house lighten up." He said with a wider grin.

"Where were you?" They heard a voice coming towards them as the two looked up to see their grandmother.

"There was this patient," Latvina explained rather scared.

"Do you expect me to believe that," Harriet said with a scowl. "It was Julia wasn't it, she was the reason you were late."

"Well, yes," Latvina answered with relief.

"What was she doing?" Harriet asked furiously.

"She was with a man," Latvina answered. "I don't know what she was doing with him, she claimed to be talking but he was no where in sight and lets just say she came back with an envelop."

"To the Whitlock household?" Harriett questioned. "What about the girl? Was she the one holding you, your brother needed help to get the mail. Was she the reason why you stayed?" Harriet seemed to be looking for any reason to get rid of Julia and her sister. The elderly woman watched Julia as she came up towards the house holding two bundles of laundry.

"Where were you?" Harriett asked as Latvina sat to the side with a small snicker on her face.

"There was this patient," Julia started with a frown.

"Do you expect me to believe that, what's that you have in your pocket"' Latvina asked coming towards her and grabbing the letter from Julia's pocket.

"That's my letter." Julia yelled.

"The letter was addressed to this house, she has a right to take it." Harriett said as she opened the envelope.

"Oh my lord!" Latvina yelled when she saw who the letter was from. Harriett came down angrily and pushed Julia, knocking her to the ground, causing a scrape on her cheek. "I can't believe it, I can't believe it…how dare you…..what did you do to him?"

"Nothing," Julia started scared. "He asked to write to me."

"No doubt in my mind you gave him comfort…before he left," Latvina gave her a sleek smile.

"I knew you were somehow going to sneak your way into this family. I knew you and your sister were up to no good." Harriett started astonished that Jasper was writing to Julia.

"What's going on out here," Benjamin asked making his way out.

"Turns out Julia here had made an impression on our little brother before he left." Latvina answered. "He's writing to her."

"You have," Benjamin sighed disappointed. "Your with him?"

"We are just writing to each other," Julia tried to explain.

Benjamin took a deep breath, "Well, I am glad he has someone," Benjamin gave Julia a saddened look. "But I have to say, a good looking girl like you, I don't see why we are surprised Jasper would go for her, give her a break."

"What is going on here?" Sapphire came up with Suzan, who seemed to have come home in a rush.

"I warned you and look what happened?" Harriett said throwing the letter to Sapphire. "Your own son, she stole your own son."

"And I saw her talking to a man on her way home," Latvina pointed out.

"Well, people tend to do that, Latvina, its called socializing and sometimes you happened to strike a conversation with someone of a different gender, it is just a coincidence." Sapphire pointed out as she glanced at the letter. "I believe this is Julia's letter, I think it would be best if we don't pry into other people's mail because that is awfully rude." Sapphire handed it back. "Now, Julia why don't you take Suzan inside and get her ready for dinner, I am going to deal with this later."

"Throw her out," Harriett yelled.

"That would not be the honorable thing to do now would it," Sapphire pointed out. "To throw Julia out when she is writing to my son who is away at war. Harriett, I ask that you respect the choices I make and my son makes, please."

~X~

"Then Latvina described how she would come home hours later," Jasper shrugged. "From the simple trip of taking the bags out, it would take hours and it would seem as if she was talking to someone."

"Strange," Alice sighed.

"Oh, well I have you, I don't see what the big deal is, you are not going to be talking about this during the entire trip, are you?" Jasper asked as the traffic started moving.

"No, I won't," Alice said softly as they drove up to the indoor garden.

"Is this the place?" Jasper asked as he looked over at his wife.

"Yes, but it's not open, let's go to that boutique shop until it does." Alice suggested, as she looked at the place across from the garden.

"Fine with me, we can get a few gifts." Jasper shrugged as they walked in to a tiny café with white elegant tables as well as bright orange walls with pictures of the sunset desert. Alice hunted through the card and candle shop connected to the café and looked around.

"Do you think we should get Rensesmee a mug?" Alice asked as she looked at the coffee mugs.

"Will she use it?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know, but I think she would like this one," Alice answered handing him the white mug with a large 'Lone Star State' painted around a gold star.

"Fine with me," Jasper shrugged. "Do you think we can find something for anyone else?"

"Let me see," Alice smiled going through the store, picking out the scented candles as well as the glass sentimental figures. Jasper than noticed he got a text from Emmett: _Rosalie is making me go shopping, board out of my mind, so I decided to text you. Edward wouldn't understand, or Bella would be here_.

Jasper let out a little laugh as he texted back. _If she asked how she looks just say fine, and nod when she criticizes herself._ That was something Rosalie tended to do.

Emmett texted back _If I agree than I will get in trouble for thinking that way, if I don't agree I get in trouble for not being honest, so ether way I loose, so I have decided that I don't care._

Jasper let out another little laugh as he thought of something to text back. He was walking across the floor not paying attention as he stepped on the tile, then he felt a firm hand on his shoulder stopping him in a protective sort of way. Jasper looked down and realized a spill was on the floor and who would have slipped and fallen if the man hadn't stopped him.

"Thank you sir," Jasper said, turning around to realize that it was Jose who stopped him from the nasty fall.

"Just taking responsibility for my actions," Jose gave him an odd look, it seemed as if Jose didn't expect Jasper to realize he was there.

"So I take it you lost the drink," Jasper asked, wondering if that would be the reason for the strange response.

"No, but I lost something else that effected you," Jose whispered to himself but it appeared Jasper wasn't suppose to hear that. "That's why I do the honorable thing by protecting you."

"What?" Jasper asked, wondering what he meant by that.

"So what do you and your lovely wife plan to do today?" Jose asked ignoring the question.

"Oh, we are waiting for the indoor garden across the street to open up and then we are going to do some shopping." Alice said as she came up behind them and wrapped her arm around Jasper. Jose seem to lighten up a bit at the small gesture between the two of them, seeing Alice and Jasper as a couple.

"So I take it you come here often?" Jasper asked as Jose gave him a nervous look.

"Not normally," Jose answered as he sat down across from Jasper.

"Well, I am glad you were there to watch my back," Jasper said simply as Jose smiled.

"Interesting that you notice," He said with a kind smile.

"Looks like the garden is opening, do you want to go in?" Alice asked Jasper, Jose looked over to the indoor garden as well.

"My family ran a green house in Mexico," He smiled, coming out to the store. "My parents, myself as well as my brothers and sisters all worked in it. We loved each other very much."

"Oh really, I bet they make a lot," Alice smiled, noticing his rather nice clothes.

"Yes, I was the eldest so I was the one willing to travel to make the deals," Jose smiled, "We were doing well, until she disappeared then my parents no longer cared, her disappearance broke my mother's heart."

"Who disappeared?" Alice asked as the man smiled, and looked towards Jasper.

"Nothing, I won't be surprised if you don't know," Jose said looking towards Jasper. "Good thing I was around earlier keeping an eye on you, I have to go but may I ask are you interested in antiques?"

"Yes, very much," Alice answered for Jasper with a tinkling laugh.

"There is an antique jewelry story at the end of town, I have a friend who resides there, I am sure she would like your business." The man smiled as he gave them a brochure and left.

"Thank you very much," Jasper smiled as the man nodded and left quickly.

LATER

"So why do we need to go back?" Jasper asked.

"Because I am in my museum outfit," Alice explained as if it was obvious. "I need to change into my concert outfit."

"Well, we are going shopping before hand," Jasper pointed out.

"I know, and I want to be prepared if I don't find anything," Alice smiled. "I guess it's a good thing, we can take the Asian irises we got for Esme and put them in a lighted area as well as the other things we got from the Bayou Collections and Gardens, and the little street we ended up on."

"True," Jasper smiled, turning into the driveway, as Alice felt a flash back she looked over and swore she saw a tiny shed off to the side with a green roof, the parking lot was gone, and it was just a green meadow with a wagon way leading to the entrance of a brick house with white pillars. Alice was walking up the stairs, when she looked over and saw a woman pealing apples. She had brown hair, tied in a bun with a simple blue dress looking at Alice. That was how it felt, as if she was looking directly at Alice with a sweet and simple loving smile, Alice could swear her brown eyes were staring right at her. It wasn't a strange feeling, as a matter of fact Alice felt very warm when this woman looked at her, something about her made Alice feel very welcome which was a first for this house.

"I've been looking for you," The woman smiled looking right at Alice.

"Suzan said you needed to speak with me, Mrs. Sapphire," Alice heard a nervous soft voice behind her as a girl in her late teens with charcoal black hair up in a bun and fair skin came out with the same green eyes Alice kept seeing in her vision.

"She did," The woman smiled. It seemed as if Sapphire was talking directly to Alice. "I don't remember telling her that, she is a strange child always knowing what's going to happen next, before it happens. Did she say why?"

"No, but I would assume it is about the little discovery this afternoon," the girl answered as Sapphire smiled.

"Yes," The woman answered looking towards Alice. "I am sorry about Harriet, Julia, she grew up in a very old style family that doesn't believe in equality."

"You mean you are not mad?" Julia asked feeling rather guilty.

"I am surprised, but I am not mad. Why would I be mad at Jasper for writing to you?" Sapphire asked. Alice soon realized that she was having a vision of her mother-in-law talking to Jasper's old girlfriend, she was forced to sit and watch because she was trapped in it. She didn't mind this one, unlike the other visions she has had in the house, this one gave her a warm welcoming feeling. "You've been good friends since childhood, and you are very attractive so I shouldn't be surprised, that stuff is just natural."

"I thought…"Julia started.

"If you don't want to offend me, don't assume I have my mother-in-law's way of thinking," Sapphire said, then looked up towards Alice. Alice knew Sapphire couldn't see her but she still felt like she was talking directly to her. "I love Jasper very much, so I will love whoever he loves and I raised him to be accepting of others, so why would I care? When you love someone, you let them make their own decisions."

"Latvina said…" Julia stuttered a bit.

"She's just jealous and trying to get you in trouble," Sapphire said, shrugging as she looked down cleaning the apple peels from her apron. "She was like that when Cornel and I first got married, when Jasper was born, so I shouldn't be surprised she is now like that with you."

"I hope she doesn't act like that with Suzan," Julia sighed.

"She won't, I've been keeping an eye on her," Sapphire answered looking up at Alice again. "I just love dressing her up though," She let out a laugh. "I always wanted a girl I could dress up, I use to try to take Jasper shopping when he was little and...well boys will be boys, he always got us thrown out of the store. On our way home I would say to him, 'boy you better marry someone who is into shopping and make up for this.'" She then let out a little laugh, it was clear she missed him very much. Alice noticed Sapphire was looking at her again as she touched the jaded heart around her neck. Alice knew Sapphire couldn't really see her, but is seemed when she looked where Alice was standing she would touch the jaded heart.

"What's that?" Julia asked out of curiosity.

"It's my jade heart, been in my family for centuries, pasted on from mother to daughter." Sapphire explained, Alice had a strange feeling Sapphire was talking to her as if she wanted her to hear this. Alice reminded herself this was just a moment of the past she was trapped in, Sapphire couldn't possibly see her. "The problem is I don't have a daughter, so I think I am going to give it to Jasper's wife….yes, whoever is willing to settle my son down has the right to it."

"What about Latvina?" Julia asked.

"She had her eye on it since she was fifteen, but she doesn't show the love that this heart has been passed down too, her and I do not have the love my mother and I had, nor the love my grandmother and mother had and so on…." Sapphire said shaking her head. "You see the way she acts around me. I've been trying to be that girl's mother for years, it is clear she hates me. Why would I give her something so valuable? No, I am going to give it to my daughter-in-law, yes, Jasper will marry one who will appreciate it I am sure. I want it to stay in my family, yes, it's too important to let it leave the family." Sapphire smiled, that was when Alice felt an uncomfortable glance. She felt unwelcome again. Alice turned to see a wipe of blond hair with beady blue eyes staring at her, making Alice feel like an invader.

"Alice," Jasper said, tapping her shoulder, causing Alice to jump in shock.

"Yes," She turned quickly with unexpected fear.

"What are you looking at?" Jasper asked.

"Oh, nothing," Alice answered quickly as Jasper turned his head to look at something.

"Oh, I see whats wrong, who in the world would peel an apple and leave it, looks like they took the peels with them though," Jasper said, walking over to the pourch railing and picking up the perfectly peeled apple to throw it into the garden. He walked back over to Alice, "So do you want to go in, the man you were talking to earlier is there."

"He is," Alice said looking over at the hotel. "That's good, he seems to know a lot about your family."

"I know, I hope you don't mind if I ask him some questions before we head up." Jasper shrugged. "Wouldn't mind knowing what happened to Benjamin and Latvina."

"I don't mind that at all," Alice smiled as they headed in to see the honey haired man sitting in the polar chair as if he was waiting for someone.

"Well, look who we see again," The man smiled as Alice and Jasper approached him, Jasper appearing over the pictures right away.

"Hi, I was telling my husband about the pictures in the hall," Alice smiled happily as the man stood up.

"And we wanted to know some more information," Jasper explained as he looked over at the man. "What happened to the Whitlock siblings after the war?"

"Well, Jasper disappeared in the…" The man started.

"What happened to the other siblings?" Jasper interrupted. He noticed Alice staring at the picture of him and Julia, it seemed to haunt her. Alice looked at it, and blinked, it was clear she was having a vision and the man noticed.

"Which one?" The man asked.

"What happened to Benjamin?" Jasper asked making sure the man didn't take too much notice of Alice. "Is that him there?"

"With his wife and children, yes," The man smiled.

"He doesn't have a leg brace," Jasper said with relief. "How did that work out?"

"Well, when his brother disappeared the army gave Jasper's last payment to his family and he used that money to go to France and have a doctor look at that leg. He preformed some kind of surgery and had it fixed." The man said proudly.

"Good," Jasper smiled, he obviously approved. "What about Latvina?"

"That one is a little hard…." The man started as Alice got lost, but it wasn't a vision, instead she heard two voices ringing in her ear.

'I can't believe it, I can't believe it,' A girl's voice started storming across the floor in pure absolute rage. "I have been putting up with her for years…..and to give it away to that…I could just scream!"

"She didn't give it to her yet," a male voice said, with a deep sadness.

"Well, she was referring to it, I was eavesdropping by the porch and watching Sapphire holding that …..beautiful heart that I deserve from having to put up with her, but no I don't know the meaning." She hissed with deep seated rage.

"Did she actually say she was going to have it?" the man's voice asked.

"No, she said she was giving it to his future wife, I swear I am going to get that necklace even if I have to destroy the rightful owner." The girl screamed with determination.

Alice shook her head, she had not one vision of the future since she stepped into this house, she noticed Julia's face, and how it looked so familiar that it was frightening. Alice ignored it, and tried to pay attention as the voices left her.

"What a shame," Jasper sighed as he looked at the last picture of Suzan Mayhem who appeared to be fifteen. He then looked over at Alice. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I think I am going upstairs for a minute." Alice nodded towards him as she left.

"So why did Latvina get disowned….." Jasper started.

Alice walked towards the stairs, pressing on the elevator and waited for it to come. The doors opened and Alice walked and pressed the button for her level. She then had that feeling again, only this time it was stronger. She felt trapped as a strong wind blew around her, and a shadowy figure appeared in front of her. It was some sort of phantom that had the shape of a woman, Alice couldn't tell how old this thing was but it was definitely a woman that flew around Alice. She felt a tiny chill around her neck going down to her chest as if it was searching for something. Something suddenly grabbed her, pulling her back, trying to attack Alice. She felt this rough energy trying to trap her, holding her and pulling her hair back. The elevator stopped…..the doors opened and Jose appeared which caused everything to stop.

"Are you alright?" Jose asked as Alice walked out quickly.

"Yes," Alice answered quickly. "Nice seeing you again."

"You too," Jose stared at her worried. "I am truly glad you are here, I am heading down stairs why don't you go to your room, it looks like you need some rest."

"Yes," Alice said as she walked away quickly, rushing up the stairs. Alice came to the floor her and Jasper were staying at, it was when Alice was three doors down from her room she heard footsteps following her. She turned to see the girl Alice had met with earlier. She hurried down the hall and she was three doors down from their room when the girl Alice saw earlier appeared again.

"So nice to see you Alice," The girl smiled, Alice wondered how she knew her name, she realized she looked like the exact picture of Julia and the girl seemed to have no smell to her.

"You too, by the way, I should have asked this earlier, but who are you?" Alice asked as the girl came up next to her.

"You don't know," The girl smiled. "You didn't recognize my picture."

"What?" Alice asked as the girl slowly approached the door.

"Who do you think I am?" the girl asked as Alice looked down to see her dress fading.

"Please leave me alone," Alice said quickly as she went into the room and locked it. Alice turned and watched the girl walk right through the door.

"I don't have a body," The girl explained as she took in Alice's shocked face.

"What are you doing in this room?" Alice started backing up as far away from the figure as possible.

"I haunt this room, it was where it happened," The girl started coming towards her with a sadden rage.

"What?" Alice started.

"Where I was murdered," The girl answered with a causal anger as she looked towards Alice. "He's been lied to, Alice, I didn't run off."

"Wait," Alice took a closer look at the ghost, recognizing her. "Julia?"

"Perhaps you would recognize me better like this." She smiled as she took out her bun causing her to become a gastly transparent white with horrible, frightening burn marks that appeared across her face with the same green eyes that seemed to block Alice's visions.


	7. Chapter 7

The marks were frightening that ran across her angel-like face, becoming an absolutely monstrous figure, she would give anyone…even vampires terrifying nightmares with her appearance. Alice could see right through her long, thick, and black hair that came around her body. She was wearing what would have been considered undergarments back in her time that went down to where her ankles would have been, but it seemed her body faded from a rip at her knee and going down until it wasn't visible. Alice then felt this strange feeling, something that she never felt before, something that felt like every inch of hair was standing up in frozen prickles. It was something completely unfamiliar to Alice, it made her want to put her jacket on as quickly as possible to make the feeling go away.

"Are you scared?" She asked in a sonic voice that streaked her ears.

"No," Alice said firmly, wondering why she wanted her to be.

"Well, you should be," She said as she watched the white mist disappear and she became the young woman Alice had recognized in the picture. Except she was different, she had her hair in a net, and wore a black long skirted dress with long sleeves, in complete solid form. Alice could even see the petticoats coming from under her skirt.

"Why?" Alice asked looking towards her suspiciously, noticing her sad eyes with angry muscles. It seemed as if she had two emotions running through her at the same time, this ice chilling sadness along with a fire-like anger. Alice wondered what made her so different from the brightly smiling girl that stood next to her husband in his youth. Who was it behind the screams that haunting screams causing a terrifying echo throughout the room. Where did those hideous scars come from? Alice felt the fear slowly melt and become something else, something about the emotions of this ghost came to Alice, wondering why this beautiful murder victim was left as a heartbreaker and a thief….Alice had to ask the next question. "Who did this to you?""What does it matter?" She screamed with anger, then calmed herself as she looked towards Alice. "As long as they don't get to you."

"What?" Alice was very confused by all of this."They are after you," She said, coming to Alice's side, before she could blink. "Don't think they won't go after the right one this time.""Who?" Alice asked as Julia backed towards the bathroom door, followed by a vision of an old style fire place, Alice looked around the room and it was the exact same way Jasper described it when he lived here. Julia was there, by the fire place. "Watch," She hissed giving Alice a serious glare, then blinding her with a vision. She found herself in a different room, a small room with two twin beds, one of them had a pile of books on them, of a girl still in school. "On the day it happened, I was with my sister she is the one sitting on the bed reading….does she look familiar?"

Julia:

"Which one of these colors looks better?" My sister started as she looked at patterns she got from old curtains.

"I don't know," I answered as she opened her tiny sewing kit that once belonged to our mother and studied a dress she saw in an ad on her way home. She loved fashion, and was becoming a very talented sewer. I was reading my letter, it was the last one from Jasper.

"Does he know?" Suzan asked sadly.

"Yes," I answered folding it up, not knowing if it would be the last. "He is going to try and be home after an evacuation…..he said he is even going to take a short cut." Suzanna frowned, shaking her head, as if she had a headache, like she was uncomfortable with something. She got those every time something bad was going to happen, our grandmother was like that too. Suzan's was a bit stronger than hers though, but she kept her strange feelings a secret.

"I am tired of this," We then heard a shout in the hallway, it was from Latvina who was in her father's study, she was acting strange after Sapphire's death. She was arguing with her father a lot, and was being a little more outspoken with her grandmother. She also had been distant from Benjamin. Jasper seemed to be good at keeping her under control, that was one of many good advantages about Jasper coming home.

"What was that about?" I wondered.

"Don't know, don't care," Suzan said, those were the only words she could say anytime Latvina complained. "What are you doing?""I am going to write Jasper back," I answered.

"I am going to go out on the porch and get some better lighting." Suzan said quickly as she got up and left before I opened the drawer and found out she used up all the ink. She didn't bother replacing it, leaving me with nothing to write back to Jasper. That was when the idea came to me, he came back a couple months prior and bought a brand new jar of ink he used to write to the man he left in charge of his solders….he only used it once. Normally I went to the Cornel's office, but he has been in mourning since his wife's death and he has been testy with me lately. I figured Jasper wouldn't notice if I borrowed the ink this one time, so I decided to head to his room.

I walked down the hall, not knowing if it would be my last walk. Latvina came out from the office, bumped into my shoulder and passed without looking at my gaze. The door was open, and the fire place was lit. I thought that was strange, but I only came in for ink. As I opened the drawer and picked up the bottle…..I heard the door slam.

"Who was it?" Alice asked as she watched the room become normal.

"Someone I thought I could trust," Julia answered with deep pain. Alice wondered if her murder had left such a deep mark on her soul she couldn't even speak the name. Yet, she couldn't help but wonder why she was so worried Alice would meet the same fate. Why something, that couldn't even be seen can be of any threat to a vampire.

"But you were human," Alice pointed out as Julia gave her a strange look.

"What are you trying to say?" Julia asked a little offended.

"If this…..thing is after me, I am a bit more capable of defending myself considering the different state I am from you." Alice explained, perhaps she didn't know vampires couldn't get hurt as easily as humans.

Julia didn't respond, Alice saw something coming to her eye and blink. She then felt a grip that was so cold it hurt, she felt as if her muscles would cave in. It was similar to the attack in the elevator but not nearly as hard, she looked over to see Julia in that …..state. Her skin had become a transparent white, paler than hers. Her hair was wild, tangling down to her waist of the white under gown she wore earlier. Alice saw her green eyes come out to her like daggers blocking Alice from seeing any further. She didn't know what was going to happen next, which scared her.

"Fight back, see what happens," She hissed in that high pitched voice. Alice tried to push her off, but the reason for her failed attempts shocked her. Her hand only went through Julia's body, it didn't take her long to realize not even Felix could take on this girl. She was strong, and any attempt to restrain her just went through her kind. Alice watched as the marks returned again when she whispered in Alice's ear as smoke came out of her breath. "You can't defeat what has already been defeated." She then let go, she felt all her muscles drop causing her to fall to the bed in an instant. Alice felt a new strange feeling, as if all gravity was falling down on her. She looked around; the room was empty once again.

Down Stairs

"Would you like a drink?" The man asked Jasper.

"Well, no," Jasper answered. "But I am heading to the bar….waiting for my wife to get ready , so if you want to sit and talk, I can do that." Alice was getting ready for a night out, even for a vampire wife he knew it would be a long wait. He took Alice out enough, to know he had plenty of time.

"So is this your first time here?" the man asked.

"Well, no, it's not," Jasper answered, being honest.

"When have you been here before?" The man asked eyeing him particularly.

"So did the family have any involvement in the military after the civil war," Jasper asked changing the subject.

"The history is long," The man started. "The first of the Whitlock's came to Georgia and served in the French and Indian War, James Whitlock was a Captain of a ship during the American Revolution, he married Harriet, who was the daughter of one of his officers in the War of 1812." The man started….Jasper really didn't want to get into this again. He heard enough of this in his human life to last immorality.

"And their son Hayden Whitlock was a Cornel in the Alamo that I know." Jasper said, his father was very proud of that fact which is why he made his wife and children refer to him as the Cornel.

"And I believe that Jose had family that was involved in that?" The man said turning to Jose, who for some reason sat in the corner by himself.

"You are welcome to join us if you like," Jasper said wondering why he chose to sit alone. He watched as Jose took a closer step into the light, he looked familiar. Jasper couldn't help but observe his facial features…..wondering. Who did Jose remind him of? He looked like someone Jasper knew, but he couldn't figure out who he resembled. But one thing was clear, he was related to someone Jasper has seen before.

"Come sit," the man called Jose over, even though he strangely seemed to not like him earlier. Jose came and sat on the other side of Jasper, still giving him that look of concern.

"Yes," Jose glanced over, noticing Jasper staring at him.

"You remind me of someone," Jasper tried to explain thinking of every Latino class mate he had seen through the years, yet none of them matched up.

"I do," Jose looked up as if he was unsure it was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Yes, but I can't think of who?" Jasper explained as the other man let out a tiny laugh.

"Well, some things are better left undiscovered," Jose explained relived.

"Or maybe its one of those things that you keep wondering until the answer comes up and bites ya." The business man said as Jose gave him a look that shut him up.

"He was telling me how many there were in the Alamo." Jasper pointed out.

"I had a forefather that was arrested and executed by the Cornel Hayden Whitlock." Jose explained as Jasper nodded with a bit of guilt.

"Was it before or after his daughter disappeared?" The man asked with a sleek smile.

"After, he was looking for her," Jose answered blankly, Jasper could tell by the look on his face this was the wrong subject to bring up. "He thought the Americans were responsible."

"But that wasn't it was it," The man said looking towards Jasper, he wondered for a moment why the death of some Mexican girl had anything to do with the rivalry between these two people but Jasper just shrugged it off, it didn't affect him anyway.

"I believe Jasper was asking about the Whitlock family, he has no reason to be concerned for mine." Jose said in a mature way, he seemed to be very mature and civilized. "Why don't you tell him about the family's reaction to Jasper being ranked."

"In which one?" The man asked as Jose gave him a deadly glare, it looked like they were going to get into a fight.

"The only army he was in of course." Jasper quickly interrupted as he calmed them.

"Yes, one that has nothing to do with my family," Jose said giving Jasper an apologetic look.

"Well, I will tell it." The man smiled proudly

Fall, 1861

It was a very windy day when Sapphire went to the post office, the first thing she did was go to the list and bravely start to read the list of soldiers who have fallen, went missing in action, deserters or taken prisoner. She felt her heart jumping out of her chest as she read over the list ten, sometimes twenty times hoping not to find the name she was looking for. She fought back a smile, just pressing her lips together in the relief of not finding the name. She couldn't smile, because of the mothers, wives, sisters, daughters, and such found the names of those who they hoped not to find. She sadly recognized some, like Jasper's childhood friend, she would have to write to him about that. A boy whose mother went to the same church as she did, she would have to pay her a call to see if she could do anything for her, the husband of the new laundry women, she would have to give her something next time considering she was with child. Some of Benjamin's friends, she debated on bringing that up considering he seemed to have lost touch with most of them.

She then stood at the post office, waiting for the man to call the names of the soldiers who sent word back home, she waited until the man finally yelled "Whitlock, Jasper," She beamed her hand and went forward to collect the collection of envelops. She then looked at the address of the camp he was in, and wrote it on her letter and a package of fresh socks she mended for him, and then sent it on his way. She put the letters in her basket and fought her way out of the crowd and came to the wagon where Daniel the chauffer waited for her holding the reins of the horses.

"Got word I take it, Ms. Sapphire." The man smiled as he helped her in and came up next to her, unlike her mother-in-law, she preferred to sit up front, and have some company instead remaining hidden in the back.

"Yes, got a couple letters," She answered the man as he hitched the ride. "Thank you for waiting for me."

"That is no problem," He smiled happily as he got in beside her, she went through the letters, he seemed to write to everyone. She put Hayden's, Latvina's, and Benjmin's aside and found Julia's, observing the thickness, tempting to hold it up in the sun and decide to put it back in the basket to open hers and accidentally ripping the envelop. Sapphire read her letter, she then became very proud and concerned at the same time. Her son had been promoted to major, making him the youngest major in Texas despite not revealing his real age. She didn't like him going off so early, but Hayden however encouraged Jasper to lie, and get a head start on the family tradition. She was very proud of him, and knew he could do it.

"What's the reason for that smile?" Daniel asked. "I take it Jasper wrote good news, I hope."

"He did," Sapphire smiled as a tear came from her eye. "He was ranked to major, making him the youngest in Texas."

"Well, figures, Jasper is pretty smart and the boy's got charisma." Daniel said as they came up to the house. "Bet his father will be proud to hear that."

"I know he will," Sapphire said as they came to the gate, where Daniel helped her down, she thanked him and ran into the house where Harriett, Benjamin, and Hayden sat around the table when Sapphire burst through the door.

"What's the fuss all about?" Harriett asked. "Did you just make a new friend with the waitress at the restraint?"

Sapphire ignored her, not even Harriett could bring her down. "Just got a letter from Jasper, he has been made a major?"

"What?" Her husband beamed excitedly as Sapphire handed him his letter.

"Oh, this is great news, following in my footsteps, who knows when the South is free he could become General." Hayden said as Harriet smiled happily, going through the rest of the basket, and taking Benjamin's letter.

"Aren't you happy for your brother?" She asked, as Benjamin nodded, and picked up the letter to Julia. Unlike the rest of the family, Benjamin had a rather loving relationship with his grandmother.

"I think she's out in the garden with her sister, if you want to hand it to her," Harriett started. "I don't think she knows yet, you could be the one to tell her." Benjamin stood up and lobbed over, followed by his grandmother who watched him peer over the window as his eyes zoomed on her as she sat next to her sister, having a conversion.

"I have to admit, it is hard to believe a beautiful thing like that came from something so low, she's like a flower growing on a dump ground isn't she?" Harriett whispered to Ben, as he nodded. "She is something special isn't she.""Go and talk to her, bet she would make a good…..friend." Harriett sighed. "I think your brother is going to be great, don't you."

"He will," Benjamin said with a bit of jealousy, he than looked up towards Julia. "He always gets the best, and if not better."

"What he deserves, wouldn't you agree?" Harriet asked Benjamin who nodded. "Very much."

PREASENT

"So, Harriett did have a side of affection," Jasper said surprised, even though he could care less of what happened to his grandmother. She was by far the coldest human he ever knew, and until this day he hasn't met anyone who was as miserable and mean as she was.

"If that's what you call it," Jose sighed looking towards Jasper.

"She was a very unkind woman," The man explained, Jasper couldn't agree more. "But all families have those….Jose, does your family?"

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Jose said simply.

"The one who made that deal with his brother?" Jasper answered, wondering what kind of deal caused such rivalry between the two.

"Well, perhaps you met her before," The man started as Jose gave him an even more nasty glare.

"No," Jose said firmly. "You have never met who I call my sister."

"Is this sister you keep talking about like the black sheep of the family or something." Jasper asked, sort of feeling bad for her, it was obvious her own brother saw her as a disappointment.

"Well, she is kind of outcast, lets just say she is constantly breaking my parent's hearts and I am sort of stuck taking care of her messes." Jose explained, patting Jasper on the back.

"Oh," Jasper shrugged, he noticed kids have been more rebellious than of previous generations. It was clear his sister was most likely a troubled youth her parents had difficulty controlling. He looked outside, it was cloudy out. "Excuse me, I think I am going to go out in the garden for a bit."

"I am sure someone is waiting for you," The business man said standing up, stretching out his one leg and then his left.

"Alright, well see you later," Jasper said. He decided to go over to Jose, he just looked too similar to someone Jasper knew and he had to figure out if he was in any way related to someone he knows. "Do you have any relatives in Washington State?"

"No," Jose answered. "I have no one I am related to living there."

"I am just trying to figure out who you resemble." Jasper explained.

"You do know there are a lot of ghost stories about this place." The man said as he walked in front of the check in desk where some of the employees worked, they obviously heard Jose and he also noticed some of them nodding with no argument. He noticed at the same time an upstairs maid nodded as her eyes grew big as if it was definite, one of the tour guides that showed people around the house left in the state of his childhood rolled his eyes and one of the groundskeepers smiled."No," Jasper answered. "But if there are, its an old house with old pluming so who knows."

"So you don't believe in ghosts?" Jose asked.

"No, been through enough scary things to care about that," Jasper explained assuming Jose won't ask why, instead he smiled and looked towards him saying, "You will be surprised how one never goes through things alone. One is surprised by the unknown help." He then left before Jasper could say anything, he was a good man, that Jasper could tell and if they were both humans he would defiantly form a friendship with him.

Jasper went out to the garden, walking down the path. He didn't expect to have memories flowing back to him but he did. They were mainly of his mother, because the garden happened to be her favorite place. It wasn't as big as it was now, but some of the reminisce was still there. He felt her presence there, most likely because she started it all.

One of the first things he noticed was rather sad, it was the rose bush that stuck out where the green shed use to be. It seemed to put a black shadow over the garden, considering he knew for a fact a shed was once there. He knew it was forgotten and the innocent young life killed in the shed would be forgotten. It still brought him chills thinking of the last month of Suzanna Mayhem. It seemed unfair that a sweet innocent young girl was abandoned by her sister, and later died in a tragic fire accident. Suzan was like family to him, not a sister but family. She deserved to live a life, have children, and be a dress maker. She was a sweet girl, a bit like Alice with her optimism, and love for fashion. He felt a bit more anger at Julia not for leaving him but abandoning her own sister to be left with a torched body that didn't even have enough remains to be buried. It was strange thinking of this human girl form a very distant past with no connection to his life today. Yet, it was so strange that Suzan reminded him of Alice, he never thought of it but now thinking of this young girl who he never had a single romantic thought about her yet she had many similarities to the love of his life. Yet, they did have similar personalities and he had a feeling they would have gotten along well.

Suzan was the kind of girl that ignored others advice and always did her own thing, she even once told Harriet she had no reason to show her respect. She was optimistic, even after the death of her mother and the ill treatment from his grandmother, and the war Suzanna still kept a smile. She definitely had the same optimism as Alice does today. One of the things they had most in common was fashion, it surprised him in his human life, how Suzan come from such a poor home yet still had a love for clothes. He remembered Lydia brought her over as a toddler and how she would point to the bright clothes with admiration. Then, when they moved to this house, Suzanna had no problem giving his mother someone she could dress up. And he figured out a long time ago Alice would have no problem letting Sapphire buy her clothes.

Jasper swore he could feel his mother's presence as a gentle breeze came away from the house, he began to remember her voice. 'Won't tonight be nice for a walk in the garden' He remembered her saying, that's what she normally said when she wanted to talk to him about something important, and sometimes she would ask him to help just to spend time with him.

Jasper also at that moment heard the wind turn, heading towards the house and he remembered her firm voice, her not so happy voice. The strict but loving voice that made him follow her orders as soon as possible. "You know it's rude to keep a lady waiting, that's her job, I taught you better' at that moment Jasper got a text from Alice. 'WHERE ARE YOU? I AM READY TO GO!' Jasper quickly went inside, wondering why she didn't have a vision of him heading to the garden. He came in to find Alice sitting with a not so happy look on her face, and her hair in tangles, wearing the same outfit.

"Ready," She asked heading to the door.

"Isn't that your museum outfit?" Jasper asked wondering why they came back so she could change.

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" She asked, being more anxious to leave.

"What about your concert outfit?" Jasper asked confused.

"We'll get a new one at the mall if it bothers you," She snapped, Jasper decided not to question any further than that, handling newborns was ten times easier than dealing with an upset wife


	8. Chapter 8

"Where's your purse?" Jasper asked as he unlocked the car with his keys..

"I forgot," Alice let out a huff, frustrated. "We can go without-"

"But the tickets…" Jasper said and watched as Alice froze, looking back towards the house. "What?"

"I am trying to decide whether or not I would be more comfortable with you going, or with me going." Alice said as she got lost in thought.

"I can get them." Jasper told her with a shrug, glancing over at her.

"Fine, it's on the bed, make it quick, please." Alice murmured and Jasper quickly left towards the house.

Jasper went to the room, it was strange walking in, and he felt as if he was being watched. He looked around but no one was there. He shrugged and found Alice's purse sitting on the nightstand. He went to pick it up, and then the heard a door slam. He felt his empathy coming to him as an emotion rose through the room. Jasper looked around, he felt this anger hissing at him. When he looked around he couldn't see anything, but he felt someone's horrible rage filling the room. He looked over to the closed door, and saw it jiggling. He observed it, it seemed as if someone was fighting to get the door open, but Jasper didn't see anyone or hear anyone. He then felt the anger change to humor as the frustration rose to the struggling door knob; it seemed as if something was amused by this frustration. The doorknob stopped, he then he felt something else, another emotion Jasper was all too familiar with, perhaps being in Texas caused his mind to play tricks. He watched as the door open as the fear disappeared.

He took a deep breath and shrugged it off, thinking that it was nothing. He looked at his phone and saw he got a text from Carlisle, '_The kitchen sink broke, you used the tool box last, so where did you put it?' _Jasper thought to himself as he heard arguing whispers in the hall.

"He contacted us, he knows they are here." He heard a woman's voice whisper. "He doesn't like it when we haunt members of his son's family."

"What do you want me to do about it?" Jasper looked over and noticed Jose talking to a black haired woman who kept her face covered, Jasper still couldn't help but notice those dark marks on her face. She didn't even look at Jasper; she just disappeared into a room three doors form theirs, where Jasper had assumed Jose was staying. He looked towards him, he still looked awfully familiar. He also seemed a bit more distant than usual.

"Well, remember the deal I told you about?" Jose sighed explaining.

"With that one man's brother?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, well it's sort of been traded, and the new provider's father is coming to visit." Jose explained as he began to wonder away.

"Why?" Jasper asked as he headed to the elevator Jose then came back over, and led Jasper to the stairs.

"He likes to oversee that things go well," Jose explained. "Apparently another deal his son made in New York was exposed, so he feels a need to check here. The Chicago deal informed us of him coming here."

"How many deals has his son made?" Jasper asked, wondering what would be the point of all these offices.

"Well, Chicago and Colorado, which he is most strict with, New York and Tennessee, he gained this Huston one around the same time he gained the Mississippi one, his base is in London but he likes to make sure things run smoothly, here."

"Oh," Jasper had a feeling that this wasn't much of his business as they came out of the elevator. "Jose, I have a question?"

"Yes," He turned relatively cautious.

"What's your last name?" Jasper asked, wondering if that would give him a hint on who he could he be related to that Jasper knew.

"Alvarez," Jose answered, that one didn't ring a bell. "Jose Moreno Alvarez. Why do you ask?"

"I am trying to place you, I swear you are related to someone I know, I just can't think of whom…" Jasper explained.

"Perhaps it would be wise not to dwell." Jose suggested. "If you would like to know my family tree I have a mother named Catalina, and a father named Sandino."

"And your sister?" Jasper asked as Jose walked away, refusing to answer anything more. Moments later, Jose was gone.

Alice decided it would be best to wait in the car; nothing strange would happen to her if she just waited. As she looked at her watch to check what time it was, she felt a strong wind blow causing a light drizzle to scatter. She looked over and saw a man that looked in his fifties approaching her. He had very strange clothes, like he was in a Shakespeare play with worn out blonde hair going gray and a scar around his neck. "Excuse me miss," he spoke tapping on her window with a British accent.

"Yes," Alice looked over to him, he did seem somewhat familiar. Alice stepped out of the car as the man approached her.

"Are you staying here?" He asked her in a kind, yet concerned manner.

"Yes," Alice answered kindly, trying not to reveal her fear of this place.

"They say it's haunted." He said as Alice nodded fiercely. "You seem to know."

"Very much," Alice said as she saw Jasper coming out of the resort, relief filling her eyes.

Jasper saw his wife across the parking lot, sitting by herself under an umbrella. He smiled as he walked across the driveway as the tickets slipped out of his hand. He turned and went to pick them up, and stopped looking up to see a large truck coming towards him. He froze knowing it wouldn't hurt him but it was too late to pass off a human move. Jasper felt a tug on his shoulder as he looked over to see Jose quickly pulling him out of the way, risking his own life in the process. Something was strange about that grip, the way Jasper felt when he grabbed him. It was a tight familiar grip that pulled him out of the way into safety. It was a tight cold grip, not firm but still secure. Then Jasper heard a loud scream that went through his ear as Jose pulled him to safety.

"You know, you really should be careful where you are going." The man next to Alice said practically preaching.

"Yes," Jasper nodded, not reveling he would have survived anyway.

"It was a good thing Jose was here," Alice said, looking towards the man who saved her husband from reveling themselves.

"Yes, twice now today, I swear I can't leave you in Texas for an hour without you endangering yourself." Jose said in a joking manner.

"You came on time," The man next to Alice said, looking towards Jose.

"May I ask why you are here?" He asked, looking towards the British man talking to Alice.

"Visiting certain family members, reminding them of some rules." The man answered nonchalantly.

"But some things you don't have to worry about," Jose said in a reminding sort of way as he stood by Jasper, while the other stood next to Alice.

"Yes," The man said solemnly. "I see you two are fine, I have other stops to make."

"What brought you here again?" Alice asked the man, turning her gaze to him.

"To oversee some of my son's….assets." The man said as Jasper looked at his phone, it turned out the tool box wasn't there. He tried to think of a place and text Carlisle.

"Is this the man you told me about?" Jasper asked, looking towards Jose.

"Yes," Jose answered looking directly at the man. "The one who took on the deal."

"What does your son do?" Alice asked the man.

"He's a doctor," The man answered in a matter of fact sort of way. "Anyway, I have other stops to make; I just need to make sure this situation remains in control." With that he went in the resort. Alice got brief chills then as she watched him walk directly through the door.

"I have other stops to go too," Jose said, suddenly in a rush to leave.  
"Where are you going?" Jasper asked curiously.

"I don't know," Jose said, letting out a sigh. "I've been thinking about visiting my sister, even though she doesn't even notice me, I still like to see her from time to time. Is that alright?"

"Where is she?" Jasper asked wondering why he was asking for his permission.

"She is far from here, on the other side of Texas." Jose answered. "Don't worry, I have my priorities straight."

"Alright." Jasper smiled towards him, as he left, disappearing.

"I guess we better get going," Alice smiled, towards her husband, anxious to leave.

"Why didn't you warn me that car was coming?" Jasper asked curiously.

"I didn't see it," Alice answered honestly, looking at the house. "I didn't see the man either."

"Oh," Jasper said as he let out a silent nod.

"Something is strange about your house," Alice said quickly as they drove away. "It's hard to describe, but there is a reason I can't have any visions."

"What?" Jasper was shocked, wondering how that could have happened.

"Your home is haunted." Alice explained.

"What?" Jasper said, looking at her, trying not to laugh. "Don't be ridicules it's just odd pluming." They then drove off.

~X~

"Here are our seats," Alice said as they made their way through the crowd, they paused for a minute noticing they had a rather interesting group of people placed at their table. One was a Mexican couple, a man in expensive attire with a bottle of champagne and a plate of caviar with a young senorita in a long silk skirt in a halter top with her arms draped around him. Next to them were two chatting females, one with a blonde hair woman with bright hazel eyes wearing a traditional Asian dress, and a black woman with beaded cornrows and brightly colored African talking with each other in a teasing sort of way as they shared a fruit try. This was an unique set of humans.

"So enjoying the concert?" The blond hair woman in Asian dress asked with a southern accent.

"Yes," Alice answered.

"I take it you are visiting Huston?" The business man with the Mexican belly dancer asked. "Call me Julian by the way, and this here is Aryiola." The woman smiled, greeting them tenderly.

"Nice to meet you," Jasper and Alice shook their hands.

"Celia," The blonde woman said. "And this is Gracie."

"Hello," The woman in bright African dress said.

"So I take it you live here?" Alice asked the two women.

"Coming back, been doing business in China for the past fifteen years." Celia answered, then looked towards Gracie.

"We went to collage here." Gracie explained. "Decided to have a little reunion, I've been in Kenya working as a doctor."

"Here on business," Julian answered with a smile. "And celebrating my first event with first class seating," he smiled as a basket of hot wings was placed on the table.

"So, where are you staying?" Celia asked.  
"The Whitlock Resort." They all became silent; staring at them, even Aryiola gave them funny looks.

"That's nice," Gracie said with a fake smile. "Celia and I worked their when we were in collage, didn't we."

"Yes, it had some interesting working conditions didn't it." Celia sighed with a nervous smile.

"I bet," Alice said, knowing what they were talking about.

"Oh, really." Jasper smiled, anxious to hear about the history of his old home after his time there. "Did you like it?"

"Well the pay was good," Gracie butted in. "I was a maid, she was a grounds keeper."

"Gardener," Celia corrected.

"Anything interesting happened while you were there?" Alice asked, looking towards Celia, wondering if Jasper would catch on.

"A couple," Celia answered. " Like one time I had to take my six week niece with me. I was doing work, while she was sitting in her little carrier and out of nowhere she started laughing as if she was playing with someone. I turned to see if it was a guest or something, and no one was there. I went to comfort her and such then went back to work. A couple minutes later I heard her again she was going on laughing and babbling as if someone was playing with her. I went back, and she had a blanket covering her to keep her warm."

"Are you sure you didn't put it on her," Jasper asked.

"No, it was strange her bottle was empty and she had a pacifier in her mouth, it was like someone was watching her for me while I worked." Celia explained. "Of course that is not the only strange that happened when I worked there. Another time this child was playing with a ball and threw it out the window something threw it back to him. Another time there was a few repair men working on the brick shed and I was bringing out bottled waters for them. I was walking under the construction area and out of know where something pulled me, I looked up and saw an adult woman dressed in the 1800s pull me out before bricks fell and disappeared. The worst is the grassless section."

"The Grassless section?" Alice questioned.

"There is this section in the garden, nothing grows in it, no matter what we plant in it somehow it gets pulled out by the next morning, it remains bare." Celia explained.

"That's nothing compared to working inside the house," Gracie brought up. "My god, things were disappearing every day, every time we would set the pictures they were always swapped around. I remember one time, when I came in early to open up the place I saw this man moving things around, he looked over and disappeared. What room are you staying in?"

"Thirteen," Alice answered.

"I hated cleaning that room," Gracie whispered to herself.

"I stayed at that room," Julian said looking over. "I was doing an internship, and thought it would be cool to stay at a place with a little history. Wrong about that I was." He said as sweat broke loose.

"What happened?" Alice asked.

"Well, as I was coming and going, you know the life. Every time I came out to the hall I would pass this girl, she was around my age at that time." He let out a sigh. "She was enchantingly beautiful, and I noticed that she was in room ten. I assumed she was in a play or something because she was dressed up, and we were a block from the theater. Well, she was so hot it annoyed me because every time I passed her coming to or from my room she would be there just looking at me. Then one time I came there at one thirty in the morning, it was late and she was in the hall with her costume and her hair down, she was so hot and I could tell from the way she looked at me that she knew I wanted to seduce her." Julian stopped and let out a shiver. "I hit on her, and she played along and put her arms around me lead me to my room. We were in the room and she was going on, then I reached to touch her and the room turned deadly cold as smoke rose through the room, she then turned to a deadly pale color as these monstrous scars came across her face and she disappeared."

"He was drunk," Jasper whispered to Alice, she just nodded not saying anything.

"When he told me I assisted on going," Ayrola said.

"Not to spend the night," Julian said firmly. "Lunch only."

"Next time, I took her," Julian said pointing to his belly dancer girlfriend. "Tell her what you felt dear."

"A presence is in the elevator, a very angry presents." Ayrola said closing her eyes. "I felt it."

"Don't go in the elevator." Julian shrugged, letting out a laugh. "What makes you want to stay at that little creep resort, when hundreds of five-stars are around?"

"Personal," Jasper answered. "So, I take it you know all the business men that come up from Mexico."

"Every single one," Julian answered.

"Do you know Jose Alvarez?" Jasper asked out of curiosity. Maybe he could tell him about his family.

"No, never heard of him." Julian gave him an odd look.

"He has that sister, that's real wild." Jasper said. He talks about her enough she must have been well known.

"Never heard of him," Julian shrugged. "I would check in on it, hopefully it's nothing illegal."

"He doesn't seem the type." Alice said to herself, Jasper couldn't agree more.

~X~

"Well, here we are." Jasper said as they came up to resort.

"Do you want to go for a walk in the garden, before we go in?" Alice said, trying to find an excuse not to go back to the room, she didn't want to deal with them. First was the elevator, then Julia, and then the British man, she didn't know why they were bothering her; she figured Celia had to be imagining things so the garden would be a good place to post pone everything.

"Sure," Jasper shrugged. "The rain cleared so we should get a pretty good view of the stars."

"And you can take your time to show me around," Alice smiled nervously, thinking of Julia's words, '_They are still here….' _. She didn't know who was watching her, and that's what it seemed like. Every second she was being watched, as if something was glaring at her in resentment, as if she was an invader. She wondered why Jasper wasn't feeling these emotions coming from her, but he couldn't tell.

They were walking down the path when a strange wind blew; Jasper looked over and saw Jose standing there. It was very strange he had that look about him, with sunken eyes, and dry skin. This was strange, he was mentioning visiting his sister who was across Texas, now he was back in this state as if he had been in the desert for hours. He looked dehydrated as if he needed something to drink. He had that look about him, the way he was when Jasper first met him. Jasper wanted to approach him, but he looked so weak.

"Do you think he needs help?" Alice asked, she then looked up and saw Julia looking at the window as well as a phantom in the downstairs window causing Julia to disappear. Alice then got lost in another vision.

~X~

She was looking around, it was daytime. She noticed the two sisters, the younger one pulled out a book. "Where did you get that?" The older one with charcoal black hair exclaimed. Alice recognized her as Julia in a solid form. Her heart went out considering she knew the fate of this girl.

"The Cornel Whitlock gave it to me," Suzan answered. "He noticed me staring at it, he smiled saying glad someone in this house has an interest in business and said I could read it."

"Did anyone else notice?" Julia asked concerned.

"I don't see what the problem is if he said I could have it," Suzan said then stopped, letting out a blink. "Sorry."  
"It's alright," Julia said. "Why did he give it to you?"

"The Cornel Whitlock gave it to me," Suzan answered. "He noticed me staring at it, he smiled saying glad someone in this house has an interest in business and said I could read it."

"Did anyone else notice?" Julia asked concerned.

"I don't see what the problem is if he said I could have it," Suzan said then stopped, letting out a blink. "Sorry."  
"It's alright," Julia said. "Why did he give it to you?"

"I told you, he says he likes the fact that I'm interested in business." Suzan whispered. "Even though it is inapposite for ladies, he let me borrow it." Just then Julia looked over and noticed Benjamin was glaring at her from the window. "Why don't you go and see if Mrs. Whitlock brought anything home?"

"I swear the woman thinks I'm her doll," Suzan said as she went inside.

Julia noticed him staring at her, she also noticed the older Mrs. Whitlock coming to the window, and she left so Benjamin wouldn't get in trouble. He has been easier to get along with, she didn't know if he was finally accepting her as part of the house hold, but she had a feeling they were becoming good friends. She was starting to trust him.

"Julia," She heard a voice, she looked over and saw the man that had been searching for his sister the day Jasper left. He stood there, tall and handsome with beautiful brunette hair and tan skin.

"You," She said looking over, noticing him gazing at her. "What brings you here?"

"Still searching," He said with a little cough. "Have you heard from your boyfriend lately?"

"Mrs. Whitlock just came home, with a stack of letters; I suppose one is in there for me." Julia answered.

"And you didn't go right away." the man asked.

"No," Julia answered. "But I am getting there."

"You seem to be in no rush," He said, coming up to her.

"Well, it will be there no matter how fast I get there," Julia answered.

"Are you going to write back right away?" The man asked coming up beside her in a quick instant.

"When I get around to it," Julia answered.

"He's not meant for you," The man said firmly.

"What makes you say that?" Julia asked, insulted.

"Julia." A strong voice spoke behind her; it was Benjamin Whitlock slowly making his way out.

"Oh, Ben," She smiled; he let her call him Ben which was a breakthrough for the outcaste member of the Whitlock family. She knew he was someone she could trust.

"Ben," She smiled. "What brings you out here?"

"You got a letter," Ben answered, handing it to her. "From him."

"Jasper," Julia said taking the envelope. "Thank you."

"You're Welcome," Benjamin said, glaring at her. "I think you should open it, it has good news."

Julia opened the letter and sat down to read it. "He's been ranked major that would make him…."

"The youngest major in Texas," Benjamin smiled. "Isn't he lucky."  
"Yes, and he's coming home." Julia said happily.

"What?" Benjamin asked.

"Jasper is coming home, isn't that wonderful." Julia smiled.

"Just perfect, hadn't talked to my brother for a while, miss him dearly." Benjamin said sadly.

"And I bet he can't wait to see you." Julia said happily.

~X~

"What are you staring at?" Jasper asked, coming up to her.

"Your old home has beautiful windows," Alice commented as he nodded.

"Yes, it does," He said with agreement. "Come on, let's keep going."

"Jasper," Alice said as they walked along. "Whatever happened to Julia's younger sister?"

"Suzanna," Jasper said with a cringe. "She was killed in a fire, shortly after her older sister…"

"Left her," Alice interrupted, debating if he would believe her if she spoke the truth of what really happened.

They began to walk as Jose, without even looking at them walked past them gazing at the stars.

"I thought he was traveling to visit his sister on the other side of Texas?" Jasper said as he quickly went past them.

"Maybe he changed his mind," Alice said, grabbing his hand as she felt herself hold Jasper's hand.

"Maybe he did," Jasper shrugged as they passed the roses. "See that bush, that was where the shed was."

"What shed?" Alice asked.

"The one Suzanna was trapped in." Jasper answered as Alice felt a cold wind blow beside her; she let out a sigh as she saw a figure coming across her. She knew why she felt a presence in the garden, and now she knew why, Alice couldn't help but wonder if the one who started the fire was the one took Julia's life too. She let out a sigh, knowing the two sisters haunted different parts. She then looked over and saw Jose heading behind him; it seemed he didn't want to be seen. Maybe Julian was right, they should be suspicious of his business.

She watched closely as she saw him disappear into a fog, where he met another shadowy adult figure. "Where were you?" she heard a slant whisper. He was silent.

"You went to see her didn't you?" She asked rather upset.

"She is still my sister," Jose answered. "And I still feel I am at fault."

"Then you should have been here," The woman pointed out. "Not with…..'

"My younger sister," Jose corrected as the woman let out an upset sigh.

"I know she is your sister, but he was my only child." The woman said mournfully. "I never thought I could hate another being until someone hurt my child."

"Moving on, he doesn't think we…" Jose started as she hushed him when Alice passed a very tall oak tree, noticing a circle in the middle of the lawn that was just plane dirt.

"What?" Jose asked.

"She is close to it," The woman said as the mist disappeared. Alice tried to ignore the conversation as she heard a voice when her foot accidently stepped on it.

"It's right there, under the weeds, reach in and pull it out." She heard a whisper, it was another ghost, Alice did not know or care who this person was, and she was tired of ghosts at this point.

"Maybe you should….." Jose stopped her.

"I can't leave until she has it," The other hissed instantly, coming up to Alice. "Pull it out, it's yours." Alice let out a sigh and looked towards her husband.

"Jasper," Alice said, warn out. "Can we go inside?"

"Sure," Jasper said, grabbing her hand as they left.

"Why did she ignore me?" The ghost said unhappily.

"The one upstairs has worn her out," Jose pointed out. "But that English preacher was around making sure we don't haunt members of his son's family."

"But they are my family," The woman informed him. "Her family as well, why is she haunting her so?"

"Do you have to ask that question?" Jose asked.

"Perhaps I should." The woman nodded as Alice held Jasper's arm and they headed out.

Alice walked past the rose bush where the shed was, she looked over and saw a white shed with green shudders. She then saw Suzanna in the same dress she was in Julia's vision sewing away. She was sewing and then looked up in an instant. She started running, racing to the house followed by a loud scream that came through the yard causing the birds to fly away. Alice watched as a tear fell out of Suzanna's eye with a look of absolute helplessness, knowing there was nothing that could be done as the scream became instantly silent. The girl went behind the shed, and hid letting out a moan knowing there was nothing she could do without getting herself hurt. She waited until the sunset then snuck out from behind the shed when a force grabbed her forcing her up holding her mouth not letting a sound out. Suzanna looked up and saw Latvina holding her, locked in her arms with a frozen look in her eyes not even looking towards the child.

"You don't see anything," Latvina whispered to herself. "It's not happening." She said as Alice blinked and watched her sister-in-law disappear into the shed as they heard footsteps coming from the garden. She watched in shock as the girl starting backing away. Alice couldn't describe her sister-in-law's face, it was a look of fear coming across her, it seemed as if she was in so much fear it hurt. Alice then noticed her blood-stain gloves holding the child's mouth shut.

"Don't make a sound," She said sharply, pulling Suzan behind the shed. "You're coming with me." The vision was over; Alice stood their shocked, watching her own husband's sister taking the life of an innocent girl.

"Ready," Jasper said as they left.

"Yes," Alice answered in shock.

"What are you doing out here?" Jasper asked as they looked over to see Jose standing under the porch.

"Looking at the stars," Jose said as Jasper noticed a woman come up next to him, she was tall, about his height in her thirties with bright honey blond hair in a rather large dress she was the same woman he was chatting with in the garden.

"Oh," Jasper decided not to even question that. "And who's your friend?"

"We met before," The woman said firmly, looking at Jasper in disappointment as she looked towards Alice. "But it is nice to meet you." She gave Jose a disappointed look, as if it was his fault for him not knowing who she was.

"Well, we are going in now," Jasper said as the woman let out a sniff. "It was nice to see you again." They were walking in to the dark empty living room when Jasper looked down. "I left the umbrella outside." He left to see Jose and his friend outside on the porch.

"Is there any way we can convince him?" The woman asked sadly. "I can't leave until she has it, he would recognize it if he saw it."

"You know, he isn't the only one that I have been indebted too because of my irresponsibility." Jose pointed out in a as matter of fact sort of way.

"I thought he was from Dallas." The woman looked over confused.

"Yes, but she is here, and she doesn't leave it," Jose explained.

"Will she approach him?" The woman asked.

"Well, she might, she has a message for her brother," Jose sighed. "His failure is because of my failure."

"Will this get taken care of?" The woman asked firmly.

"Yes, she knows they are close to them, and do whatever it will take to get the message to her brother." Jose said firmly.  
"Then they must go there," The woman sighed. "He told her to leave them be, but he has no control over her. She will make him see what is going on."

"I will inform her." Jose said. "Anything else?"

"Give your mother my sympathies," The woman answered. Jasper left so they wouldn't know he was ease dropping.

~X~

Alice waited for him, she saw the elevator as the night desk lady continued doing her work. She pressed the button for the elevator to open, and felt a wind blow as she heard a snicker and a hard slam on the floor. She then had a feeling of being watched, being watched with pure greed. She was staring at her with nothing but greed giving Alice an unwelcome look. It seemed as if she was an invader. This phantom had nothing but greed that would cause her to kill two girls without remorse. At that moment Alice figured out who her true murder was….

It was Latvina.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It started out sunny the next morning, which really didn't bother Alice and Jasper because after all, it was a romantic getaway. Besides, no one was around to stop them from wasting away the day together. Alice smiled as her head rested on Jasper's chest and he leaned down to kiss her head as she looked up, smiling at him. She looked at the clock and smiled as she saw that it was now noon and they had yet to leave each other's arms. She looked at the window and noticed a cloud coming over the sun, causing the start of light winded rain fall scheduled for this afternoon. She then heard the couple staying in room ten complaining about the loud 'radiator' problem to the maid.

It was time to face the second day with the in-laws.

"So what do you want to do today?" Alice said as she got up, getting a little too used to this.

"I don't know," Jasper said as he sat up with her, kissing her on the neck.

"Why are you telling me to stay away from them, we all know kids are dared to go into certain parts of that church." Julia said as she heard arguing as a slight draft in the hallway.

"Well, yes, I have found amusement in the fear of others, but there are certain people I have told you that are trying to live a normal life, so just let them."

The ghost of the Englishmen hadn't left yet and was trying to reason with her. Alice didn't know his identity, nor did she care but she wanted to tell him the cause was hopeless, yet Julia was able to summit to him and not bother them all night ."Why must I listen to you?" She asked. "We all know when you were alive…." Julia didn't finish the sentence.

"He is living with my son's family, as I have to remind you," the man seemed to insure her. "Sorry, but unlike the other, no one in my family has caused damage to the house for us to hold dept."

"True," Julia sighed. "But may I at least…""Yes, you can do at least that." The man gave in.

"Let's go shopping." Alice said as she got off the bed and the phone rang.

"Carlisle is still working on the sink, he wants to know your advice." Alice said realizing that she was having a vision and started the shower, with a goal of getting out of this house.

When Alice was in the shower, she heard something. A strange, yet familiar voice 'Act like you didn't see it was going to happen.' It was a strange voice of a crackled southern accent. She then heard the tiny girl, that had that same southern draw 'But I can still see it.' It was followed by that same crackled voice, 'I know you do, but act like you don't', take it seriously but act like its not happening.' It almost sounded lecturing to Alice. She remembered that voice, she heard it before but it was a long time ago, way back to her newborn year. It was one of the first voices she remembered hearing in her head, telling her how to act when she had these visions. _'Act natural when you have these things, but follow what the instinct is telling you_'.Alice didn't know who told her that, but it was something she had with her when she first woke up. It seemed to guide her, that the visions were what was going to be, and something she learned to say to herself when she had visions around humans. She did not know what caused that voice to call on her once again, but like back when she was a newborn, alone in this world, the voice was followed by a vision.

Emmett was going to the mail box, she saw a white envelop from the Heritage Foundation with Alice's name on it. She gave them the little information she had about Mary Alice Brandon. Except for the tidbits on her parents, David Allen Brandon, and Eliza Carlene Brandon nee Dobson, along with Cynthia, she didn't give them much more. Despite them declaring her dead, and locking her away. Alice wanted to know more, she didn't know why but she just did. She wanted to know her heritage, and her ancestors. Alice was looking for something from them, but didn't know what. Maybe she wanted to know if being short was a genetic trait, or if she had someone's black hair. She wanted to know her nationality; she wanted to put the puzzle together. When she saw her grave she noticed a couple of Brandon's that was buried close to her. Now she has it, and didn't want to wait another second to find that information. Alice quickly got dressed, throwing on her new jeans she bought yesterday along with her favorite dark purple blouse.

"Jasper," Alice rushed out excitedly.

"Yes, dear," Jasper voice asked, wondering what was causing such a rush.

"It came in the mail." Alice answered as Jasper smiled knowing what she was talking about.

"Are you gone to have them open it?" Jasper asked anxiously.

"They are just going to give me the website to go to," Alice explained as she brushed out her hair and got another vision, the kitchen sink broke again, causing a flood out to the floor. Carlisle and Esme had been working on it since Carlisle texted Jasper yesterday on the whereabouts of the tool box. She debated on this being a good time to call. She didn't care, she picked up anyway.

"Hello, Cullen's." Esme said sounding frustrated.

"Esme," Alice said as she saw her upset face melt into a smile.

"Alice," She said. "How are you doing?"

"Good," Alice answered as she saw her heading to the sink. She knew they were going to ask her to talk it through.

"Is that Alice?" She heard Carlisle ask.

"Yes," Esme answered. "Alice, can you see what Carlisle doing is right so we can have this finally fixed."

"No," Alice answered and she heard both of them let out frustrated sighs. She wondered why they didn't just call a plumber.

"Well, turn it on anyway." She heard Carlisle, Alice wanted to say it wasn't a good idea but it was too late, Esme turned on the sink as water sprayed out undoing what Carlisle did.

"We should call a plumber." Esme said.

"I've been a doctor for three hundred years," Carlisle pointed out. "I think I can manage a simple sink operation."

"We've been working at it all night, it would be easier if we called a plumber." Esme stressed then came back to the phone. "So how is your vacation?" She said with a smile.

'_Besides finding out my husband's last relationship ended with my in-laws killing her, and her ghost is here protecting me from my insane sister-in-law, who wants to kill me over a necklace?'_ "It's going well, we're having a great time." Alice smiled.

"Good," Esme said happily. "Now, why did you call?"

"Can you check to see if I got an envelope in the mail from the Heritage Foundation?" Alice asked.

"Yes, you got it." Esme smiled.

"Do you mind opening it?" Alice asked, her curiosity was getting to her, and that was the truth. She looked in the mirror wondering where did she get her black hair from, or the shape of her eyes, was her height of malnourishment and lack of sunlight or could it be an inherited trait. Alice wanted to put the pieces together; she wanted to know her story. She wanted to know what made her who she was? What caused her parents to think she was insane? Was there someone who fought for her? She wanted to know if she was Irish, Scottish, French, Italian, or a mixture of ethic traits. She wanted to know her family, and be able to say something about her tree. She wanted to know who she was, and how she came to be that way. She wanted to get as much information about Mary Alice Brandon as possible.

"They sent something to your email, it says how to set up the link to get to your page." Esme explained.

"Do you mind reading off the directions?" Alice asked.

"Of course," Esme said as she read the letter out loud while Alice wrote out every detail on how to connect to her account.

"Does it say anything else?" Alice asked.

"Some kind of article about your grandparents," Esme answered, knowing how important this was to her.

"Thank you," She smiled happily as she wrote it down, folded the paper into her pocket and hung up the phone. She then rushed out to the hall and asked the first person she could find about the internet of this place. "Do you know if this resort has internet access?"

"What?" Alice looked up to find Julia giving her a lost and confused stare as she was taking out towels form the maids cart.

"What are you doing?" Alice asked as Julia, shrugged taking the towels. The maid came back out, looking around as if she was searching for something frantically. Julia then sat the towels back on the cart as the maid went their again, and had a confused look on her face.

"She's new, I'm breaking her in." Julia explained.

"Anyways, who was that British ghost that came by yesterday." Alice said curiously. "Why was he here?" "He's here because of that woman," Julia mumbled to herself. "I don't care what he says, we all know she would have killed them if she had the chance."

"Who?" Alice asked.

"Someone else in your family, that has nothing to do with this story." Julia said sharply. "Anyhow, he said I can show you something."

"Listen, Julia." Alice said as she stopped and looked back at her. "I know what happened to your sister, I saw the spot of her remains."

"I know she told me they saw you," Julia said casually, like Alice said she saw her at the store. "She was a little shocked to see you with Jasper, but she didn't care. I think they were just glad you turned out alright after all."

Alice should of rephrased it better, "I know how she died."

Julia went silent for a moment, looking towards Alice as if she was trying to comfort her. "Yes, let me explain, they tried to stop it from happening. Then he died, and she was in mourning. They took advantage to do what they thought was right. They set it up, so she couldn't have any disbelief in their lie. She believed them, and it broke her heart even more. After she was told of the 'accident,' she didn't see the point of going on, she thought of herself as a failure. Her heart was so broken, it just stopped beating. Don't feel guilty though. She is glad you were able to continue."

"Alright, show me what I am allowed to see." Alice shook her head. It was charming that this girl ghost out in the garden was happy for her, Alice didn't see why. Suzan was with her sister's boyfriend, most sisters would be a little protecting of that. She was happy that she was with Jasper? Alice wondered if Julia meant to say she was happy Jasper turned out alright. As confusing as it was, it was still hard for her to handle. She wondered why Suzan didn't put up any resistance when Latvina took her. Yet, still it hurt her to see a girl at such a young age give up all hope and would rather burn then to grow and continue with her life.

"Come on lets go, I cleared a room this morning." Julia led Alice to a room going right through the door causing Alice to run into it. She then saw the door open on its own, letting Alice into another room that was quite fancy compared to hers, with tall oak siding, a bed with bright lace comforters and quilted patterns hung on the wall.

"This was Latvina's room," Julia said a little too casual as she led Alice to a window, where she seemed to fade when Alice went to look at the shed. She then saw a woman, Alice observed it, and noticed how she had no shadow and she seemed to fade as she went from the shed that held the ashes of two innocent sisters, to the grassless spot staring at Alice.

Alice blinked, she was having another vision.

It was daytime, Alice peered at the window and saw a rider approaching their house. He gave him a letter and he was on his way. Hadyen Whitlock opened the letter, Alice watched as the man put his hand to his chest and fell with sadness. Latvina came out and took the letter, the family was in mourning, for the lost of their soldier who was to never come home. Harrett said a prayer for him, as Alice noticed something coming through the doorway. It was the ghost of Julia who watched from the window as they mourned for the lost of her soldier. Alice noticed Julia didn't seem to know her, she glared at the window towards Latvina whose cheeks became a flush red with tears. She looked from a distance and heard Spanish speaking from the hallway. Alice knew Julia couldn't understand what they were saying, but she could interpret it well.

"Is this them?" She heard a woman ask.

"Yes," she heard a voice who she recognized. She looked out and saw the man who had been coming to the property for so long, he came with two people who seemed to be his parents.

'You know what this is?' she heard another man ask. 'This is the house of the man who killed me.'

'He lost a son to it,' Jose explained.

'And we lost a daughter, why did you take us here?' the woman asked.

'We need to notify someone what has happened.' Jose explained as the three ghosts went through the house, observing the family all day, unsure of what to say.

Alice then watched Latvina come back into the room, she had tears rolling down her cheek still in sobs. Julia saw her take out the jade heart staring through it. "You still have it." Julia hissed. "What are you keeping it as a trophy?" Latvina put it down.

"He's gone," Julia screamed getting into her face, Alice could tell Latvina couldn't see but she could hear Julia loud and clear. She watched as Julia invaded her conscience, taking over her mind. Latvina looked outside to see the ruins of the shed that once stood there.

"That's what I am now," Julia yelled. "Ashes, I'm gone, its going to blow away and I'll be nothing, nothing." Julia screeched. "Yet, you still have it." Latvina began pacing frantically whipping the tears from her eyes. "I'm gone, dead, why? So I wouldn't be with him, if you would of waited a month, then it would have been over anyway. He died thinking I'm a slut thanks to you. You were there when you told him what happened and saw his face as you told him about me abandoning my sister. He looked hopeless? You took away his reason for fighting; you ruined my name, for that thing. What is it anyway? A rock. Was it worth me losing my life? I didn't do anything to you. You don't deserve it, and you know it," Latvina continued pacing, shaking her hands. Julia watched her fall to the ground, lying against her bed, putting her hands to her ears. Letting out hard tears as her face became beat red. Julia obviously didn't care, Alice could see why. If they would of let her live a month, Harriett's fear wouldn't of come true, Julia could of moved on and had a family. Now, it had been taken from her.

Alice heard a high pitched scream, it was the same scream she heard on the first night. Latvina let out heavy breaths putting her fists to her ears as Julia came right beside her, shouting at Latvina.

"You damn well remember that scream! I hope it burns in your memory and leaves a permanent mark, I hope not a day goes by where you don't feel a minute of guilt. I hope when you have children, and hear them laugh you will pause knowing I will never have that. "

"Jasper," Latvina cried as she stood up and looked at the heart. "I'm so sorry."

"Why the hell are you so upset over losing someone when you treated his mother like garbage? If you loved Jasper so much, then why did you treat the woman who gave him to you like crap. She was nothing but nice to you and you were nothing but a spoiled brat in return. Now, you have her family heart that was earned with blood. Yes, blood, my blood, my life was exactly how you got it. Look at that heart, think of my face. What did I do to you to get that face? What in hell did I do to you to deserve the treatment I got from you? Its too late now, the only value that thing has is blood now." Julia screamed towards Latvina as she went to open the window and threw the heart out to the garden landing where the grassless spot would form. Latvina turned back, her face was red, her blond hair was down in tangles. Julia showed no sympathies just simply said. "You better keep that secret of yours safe."

"Julia," She heard a soft voice followed by her hand pulling her back. She looked over to see Jose with his hand gentaly on her shoulders. "I have to tell you something, it is not good news…." She led her away.

Latvina stared at the window, Alice could see the guilt causing a heavy burden on her. She then watched the mist of the Texas night sway in the moonlight, as a figure appeared over the heart. Julia came bursting back in past Latvia, looking down to see Sapphire appear over the spot where her heart landed. Jose came up and looked down. "I'll tell her my promise." He said simply as his figure blew towards where Sapphire stood back on Earth once more.

"That woman?" Alice looked down and saw the ghost of a woman looking towards her, with her honey blonde hair standing dry out in the rain.

"Yes, she is his mother," Julia answered.

"Does she know you're trapped up here?" Alice asked as the woman looked up, it was clear her mother –in-law saw her, she smiled at her for a brief moment in a loving manner. She could see she was with Julia, as if she was telling her something.

"She wants you to find it for her," Julia explained. "She can't move on unless you have it."

"Alice," they were interrupted. Alice looked over and saw Jasper, it was clear he was wondering what they were doing. He looked towards Julia, it was clear he saw her.

"Well, I take it this must be your husband you spoke so fawned of," Julia smiled, showing no sign of nervousness as she reintroduced herself when they came to the hallways. Alice walked out to see the Englishman's ghost once more; it seemed he led Jasper to the location on where they would be. It was clear he was trying not to be seen, but observing Julia with them.

"Yes, ma'am" Jasper said in his southern drawl. "Jasper Hale."

"Hale," Julia smiled. "What an interesting last name, I know some, are you related to…." The Englishman cleared his throat. "But that's changing the subject, I thought your wife said the last name was Cullen." She said fluttering her eyelashes, Alice wished for a moment she would just go away.

"Yes, very modern." Jasper said quickly. "Weren't you Jose's business partner?"

"Well…" She looked toward the ghost of an Englishman, as if she wanted him to think of an excuse for her, when the phone range. "No, not recently."

"It's Carlisle again; apparently there is a tool missing that they need, and want to know where it is." Jasper explained.

"How is your father?" The Englishman spoke looking towards him.

"He's fine," Jasper look towards him. "He's a little frustrated that he can't figure out what's wrong with the sink."

"Tell him it's nothing to lose his head over," Julia said with a sly smirk as the man gave her a look, clearly he thought that remark was uncalled for. Alice noticed Julia looking at Jasper, she couldn't help but wonder how far did this relationship go when he was a human, and she was alive. Alice observed her, and noticed her turn to the side, flipping back her hair.

That was when Alice had a vision, it was a strange vision, something like she had before. It was frizzled, almost blinding like an unclear cable signal. Maybe being in the presence of a ghost caused them to become frizzy, but one thing was certain, this vision was something different. She saw a woman turning her neck like that, it was a similar neck accept with a couple of wrinkled lines. She noticed this woman had the same lips, and cheek bones as Julia, except she was much taller, almost too tall to be real. She was beautiful though, with white silver hair and soft wrinkled skin looking down at Alice with those same green eyes that seemed to come out to Alice. This woman however gave Alice a warm welcoming look. She felt her hands around her as Alice noticed the room they were standing in, the bed, the dresser and the window all seemed to be large and out of reach**.**

Alice watched Julia turn and look at her as she pressed her lips together. Alice then saw a woman, with the same lips putting lipstick on and smiled, as she placed a fan in front of them. Alice then saw a girl with strange long black hair in two braids smiling as she took the fan from the woman, who was wearing a long beautiful evening gown the kind woman wore when they went to balls held long ago. She noticed the woman look towards the girl lovingly as the girl helped her put on makeup. The woman put some makeup on the girl, and they laughed together. The girl turned, it seemed she was looking directly at Alice with the exact same green eyes as the woman, and as Julia. She smiled at Alice as she picked up the woman's perfume. Alice then felt the scent of lavender, a smell she always tended to keep around for some reason, whether it was a candle, or papery Alice liked the scent of lavender. She watched as the girl laid back against the elderly woman, when she heard a voice: "Why ain't I lucky to have two beautiful gals to admire." It was a loving voice of a southern male, she watched as the girl reached her arms out. It was a very unclear vision, but for a short moment, Alice felt like she was flying, as she felt herself above the air. She then felt scratchy, wet lips come against her cheek. She then saw the woman again, she felt on top of the world as the woman stood and two warm bodies came against her. Alice swore, she felt this strange joy, something she never felt before.

"Are you alright miss?" the Englishman looked at her wondering what was the cause for such a bright smile.

"Yes," Alice nodded as the smile stayed. "Jasper, let's go."

"Well, it was nice meeting you, and I will be sure to tell him to try that." Jasper said to the Englishman as they headed towards the elevator.

"Don't go towards the elevator," The man came over quickly and stopped them, Alice noticed Julia was behind her. It seemed she was making sure Alice specially was stopped.

"Why?" Jasper asked.

"It's broken," He explained. "But do not fear, I will see to it is taken care of."

"Well thank you," Jasper said, and looked towards Alice knowing she was anxious to get to a computer.

"Excuse me sir, do you know if there is a computer around here somewhere?" Jasper asked as the man gave him an even more puzzled look then Julia.

"I don't have a bloody idea on what that is." The man answered. "But I am sure if you go dow….." Julia gave him a look of fear.

"I am sure if you ask someone….outside, then they may be able to help you." The man said. "Have a good day, Jasper and Alice."

"This isn't like the others," Alice heard Julia say to him. "Jose has been trying to get rid of them for decades."

"When the ones in New York stayed around afterwards, I made sure they were taken care of. When the first one from Columbus had the guts to go looking for her, I made sure he caused them no trouble. I am sure this one will, but I will deal with these ones."

"Are you talking about that deal?" Jasper asked, overhearing. "New York exposing itself."

Julia and the man stopped, he gave Julia a look wondering what all do they know. She shrugged and looked towards Jasper. "How much have you been told about that?" he asked nervously.

"Something about a bunch of offices, one in Tennessee."

"Which is pretty ticked at the New York one, for getting them in trouble too." Julia whispered to herself as he gave her a look that stopped her from talking.

"The deals…." He said as he looked towards Julia.

"Chicago." Julia answered as he nodded.

"I believe I left the Colorado one in charge, considering they are in-lawed to me, and it is important that they remained closed." He said as if he was unsure.

"What exactly do you do?" Jasper asked wondering what kind of business remained so secretive.

"I stand up in front of people and talk." The man answered, ending the conversion.

"Alright, sounds interesting." Jasper smiled and took Alice's hand, leaving.

~X~

They spotted the man in the polar. It was the same man who knew the history of the Whitlock family. Alice nodded, perhaps it would have been wise to try and ask him, any good business man would know where she could connect to the internet.

Jasper got distracted by his family pictures, when Alice approached him. "Morning sir," She smiled casually as he glanced up.

"Well, isn't it nice to see you again, Mrs. Cullen," He stood up looking at her with a smile.

"It is nice to see you too," Alice smiled. "I was wondering if you know if this house has internet access."

He blinked for a minute, then smiled "Well, if you go out to the garden, they have many nets that intertwine, ask one of the grounds keepers and they will grant you access."

"Alright," Alice said, that wasn't the answer she was looking for, she wondered what kind of business man would not know what she meant by internet in today's world. "Thank you."

"Your very welcome miss," The man answered. She stood up, approaching Jasper as she came to the pictures she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You were adorable," Alice whispered to him as he glanced back from the pictures of him as a baby, wearing a thick white and a bonnet covering his bald head with a wide toothless smile while being held by Sapphire, with Hayden's arm around her. She couldn't help but laugh as he noticed a strand of Sapphire's hair in Jasper's tiny clutch. Jasper turned putting his arms around her, the man let out a cough that caused them to jump.

"Yes, this was the first time my family got their picture taken." Jasper said as Alice smiled happily looking at it. "She was young, wasn't she," Jasper said looking at his mother.

"Did I ever mention my father was married before?" Jasper said, as Alice nodded.

"No, I never heard that from you," Alice answered, wanting to know more about the ghost in the garden. "How old was she again? When she married your father?"

"Sixteen," Jasper answered. "Like I said back then that was…."

"Common," Alice finished, noticing Hayden was in his thirties.

"Yes, they were both from proud Southern families, it was arranged with my father and her father, she had no say in the matter. It was the 1840s, she was raised not to question it. After his first wife was killed in a wagon crash, causing Ben's leg to become paralyzed, Howard Clifftion, a friend of his who was also a wealthy plantation owner from Alabama, heard the Cornel was left with two children to raise and offered his daughter."

"She must have been terrified." Alice said as she looked out to see the ghost looking toward them, waiting for her.

"Yes, her mother, Pearl, gave her that jade heart, knowing they were never going to see her again." Jasper said letting out a sigh. "It was part of her family for generations."

"I bet she was lonely." Alice sighed.

"Until I was born," Jasper smiled happily. "Look at her smiling at me. She didn't let my father get a nanny, she took care of us despite me waking her up in the middle of the night." Jasper said looking up at the picture of the Maylen sisters which was above them. Alice knew the last thing his sister told him was a lie, and it is because of that lie the innocent girl in the picture was given a false name. She tried to remember the blonde hair, blue eyed beauty, that cared for Jasper so much brutally murdering another human being. "That's her." "How did you meet?" Alice asked.

"We were five, her mom, Lydia, did our laundry, and my mom was still lonely. Lydia's husband left, well that's what they told everyone. Julia told me in secrecy he was hanged. Anyway, when Lydia came to collect laundry. She would bring her daughters, and my mom invited her to stay and visit. She would serve her tea, then we would run off and play so Mom had a chance to 'talk about something other than horses and tin solders' Mom would always make me open the door for her even at that age. I got a funny story, involving the next picture." Jasper said as he put his arm around her. "See that old woman."

"Harriet." Alice guessed. Jasper nodded, "Yes, Latvina and I called her Grandma Witchlock, when Dad went to get her, she came to our home on a broom."

"How bad was she?" Alice asked. "You seem happy in the picture." Jasper smiled and explained, "That's because I am hiding something, notice Latvina only has one glove on."

"Yes," Alice asked noticing the future murder looked upset.

"It's in my back pocket, I also accidentally scrapped the ridicules coat mom was going to make me wear so for a seven year old I was having a pretty good day when she moved in."

"Do you think Harriett would have liked me?" Alice asked, despite knowing the answer.

"I am going to be honest, even though you are supposed to respect the dead I have to say it." Jasper let out a sigh. "That woman was a cold hearted bitch that pretty much hated everyone."

"She's your grandmother," Alice said, knowing grandmothers are generally loving.

"Here is the best memory I have of her," Jasper let out a sigh with a smile. "The first time she and Mom argued right in front of me. I was eight, Julia and I wear playing in the back yard because we weren't allowed to play indoors too loudly, Suzanne, was taking her afternoon nap. Anyway, I fell out of a tree and broke my arm. Julia helped me up, and I ran to my mom crying because it hurt and at eight, your parents can do pretty much anything. Once she calmed me down, she helped Lydia get her things together, and leave with Julia so she could take me to a doctor. Then Harriett comes in, and tells me to be a man and suck it up, and tells Mom babying me won't prepare me for the army. Then tells me I need to toughen up and be a man."

"You were eight?" Alice looked over.

"My Mom's exact words, saying he can be a man later, first time she spoke harshly to her. They got into an argument, and then Dad takes me to his office, pours me some whiskey saying it will take the pain away. I listen to him because back then he knew everything. Once I was drunk enough, they took me to a doctor for a cast, Mom wasn't too happy of course, but she wouldn't dare speak against my father. I unknowing lost all respect for my grandmother then. She was right about something though."

"What?" Alice asked as Jasper pointed to the picture of Julia.

"She warned me about her." Jasper sighed as Alice looked up and saw the Maylen sisters standing so silently. Julia's frozen face seemed to glance as she put her arm around her sister. Alice looked deep into Suzanne's eyes, she tried to imagine what it must have been like for her to be trapped in the shed, frozen with the shock of her sister's mangled body. As she tried to think about it, she had another vision, it wasn't a vision more of a feeling, much more blinding then the one upstairs. She could barely see anything in this vision. But she felt enough for it to be recognize a difference from the present moment.

Alice saw a pair of tiny human hands clutching onto elderly arms. They were large arms, much larger then any arms she felt before. Alice felt them wrapped around her waist making her feel safe, safer then she ever felt before. Jasper made her feel no harm can come to her, these arms felt like harm didn't even exist. She felt this motion of moving back and forth as strands of silver hair came to her chin, and this large quilt came over top of the hands. She heard a soft yawn, as she felt this strange feeling. It was a glowing feeling that made her insides melt, and her skin softer as these wrinkled hands went over her cheek while elderly fingers went down her hair to her shoulders. She then saw this dizziness as the vision slowly became darker. She felt these lips on her forehead, ending the vision.

"I got a call from Esme." Jasper sighed picking it up. "When are they going to figure this out."

"I am going outside," Alice said as she took a step outside to see a woman setting on the porch, Alice looked over and saw the ghost of Sapphire waiting for her. She had to admit, her mother-in-law was beautiful. "You can sit down if you like," She said in a graceful voice, almost reminding her of wind chimes.

"Have you been to the garden?" She asked. "Yes, last night," Alice answered unsure, this ghost was a bit more welcoming and a lot less threatening then the other ghosts.

"You might find something in there, that's yours." She said letting out a sigh. "I heard your husband's name Jasper."

"Yes," Alice answered, wondering if she knew that Alice knew her identity.

"I had a son named Jasper, it's a very unusual name but it fits in with my family. I had a sister name Crystal, but she died before their time. I had a mother name Pearl, her mother was Opel, my great-grandmother was Garnet, and my great-great grandmother was named Amber, and my great-great-great grandmother named Emerald." The woman explained.

"And you named your son, Jasper." Alice nodded.

"Yes, let me tell you about Emerald. She is the one who found it, her daughter was going away to be an indentured servant she wanted to give Amber something to remember her when she leaves Ireland, she then found a creek where she pulled it out of the water and it was passed on ever since, with pure love and now…."

"Try tightening it up," Jasper suggested as he came out on the phone with Esme. "Is that working….alright, bye, love you to Mom." Alice noticed Sapphire's head beam at that.

"Ready?" Jasper asked as Sapphire looked towards him.

"Yes, it was nice talking to you." Alice looked over.

"Were you the woman last night?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, who were you on the phone with, if I may ask." Sapphire said as Jasper looked towards her, not even recognizing his own mother.

"Oh, my mom is having a hard time with the kitchen plumbing." Jasper explained as she nodded.

"You know, I had a son once, took me two days to deliver him." the woman sighed.

"Wow, that's a long time…." Jasper was truly lost on what to say.

"And if I pass him, he won't even recognize me." She said firmly.

"It was nice meeting you." Alice said to Sapphire quickly as she smiled. "Is there anything I may do for you?"

"You will pass an antique store, make sure Jasper is in there alone. I am sure you would have other things to keep you occupied." She smiled towards Alice.

"Are you ready?" Jasper asked as Alice nodded towards Sapphire.

"Jasper, be sure to open the car door for her." She smiled as Jasper nodded awkwardly and left.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

They were in an interesting part of town, Alice wanted to find a library somewhere and check on her email. Of course she didn't mind stopping at all the tiny shops and little boutique stores. It was beautiful, being in the Spanish speaking part of Huston. Even though it was very windy out, they were still able to find fresh smelling flowers, beautiful clothes, and listen to the music playing on the street.

"You know this is actually one of the oldest sections in Huston," Jasper said as they approached an antique store. Alice wondered if it was the one they were supposed to find. "It was a trade port for Mexican merchants." He said as they came to see Jose coming out of an antique store with a woman, a bit shorter than him who looked to be in her forties with long brunette hair with even more familiar features that looked down instantly, which was when Jasper realized a large rope burn mark around her neck.

"Nice, to see you again Jasper," He said kindly as the woman didn't even look towards him, it seemed she was humiliated by something.

"Nice to see you too," Jasper said as he walked up to them. "That looks like an interesting store."

"_Si_, they certainly have interesting things," The woman committed with a smile.

"Yes," Jose answered nervously.

"Are you from this area?" Alice asked, hoping they would know where the library could be located.

"We are actually from Monterrey," Jose explained. "This is my mother, she is a little shy."

"Do you know where the library is?" Alice asked.

"Let me show you," The woman said, taking Alice's hand. Jasper looked over, he could tell for some reason Alice was safe. Alice looked over realizing they were at an antique store. She needed to let Jasper find the necklace that belonged to his family.

"So how are things going this morning?" Jasper asked curiously.

"Well, I have been handling other deals my sister made," Jose answered.

"There is more of them?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, my sister made these two investments, she was going to close the deal on one of them but when the other company found out about the closure, he merged with it and they became independent companies. One of them, however, left an asset behind that she handles."

"I take it your family does a lot of business together." Jasper assumed.

"Well, my sister tends to be oblivious to it all, my father takes care of the other asset that was about to be closed on, but that's a different story." Jose explained. "Why don't you check this store out, you may find something interesting." He suggested leading Jasper in, Jasper walked into the store and turned around. Jose was gone.

The store was rather interesting, it smelled of dust clouds smoking through the air. It was cluttered with antique furniture, he looked around until he smelled human blood and heard footsteps coming from a door in the back. He looked over and saw a blonde haired human girl in her teens coming out.

"That downstairs is creepy," She said to herself, then looked over, noticing Jasper.

"Hello, may I help you, sir." She smiled towards him, flipping her hair back, where Jasper saw the name tag 'Charlotte'.

"Yes, I am here to find something for my wife," Jasper said as she sighed disappointedly.

"We have a wide collection of antique music boxes downstairs, I can show you one particularly." She suggested.

"I'll take a look at them for myself, thank you, ma'am." Jasper smiled towards her.

"Welcome, and if you need anything I will be sure to help you out." She said blinking.

"Thank you," Jasper said as he went downstairs to look around, it had a wide variety of things from old cranking washing machines to grand pianos, to tiny child toys. As Jasper came down, he felt a presence and heard soft footsteps followed by the laughter of a child.

Jasper went through the music boxes, they had a collection, some were of the grandest porcelain, importuned from parts of France and Russia. Some were large, hand carved being of the rarest kind. Yet out all of them one caught his eye. It was this tiny silver cynical shaped box with roses with an image of an angel sitting amongst the clouds. Jasper played it, and saw a silver angel coming out flapping its wings to the the tune 'Angels From The Realms of Glory' . When the music stopped he heard a nudging on his leg. He glanced down and saw a tiny freckled faced girl with round bright red cheeks, chocolate brown eyes and thin copper curls with a lop sided bow, wearing a long white nightgown with button up shoes. She was so tiny, she barely made it to Jasper's knees.

"Hi," She said softly. Jasper then looked back out to the window noticing the sun had appeared bright in the sky.

~X~

"Thank you for showing me ma'am," Alice smiled towards the woman as she nodded not saying much more.

"You're very welcome, miss," She said softly. "I hope you find what you are looking for."

"And I hope that thing with your daughter works out," Alice said as the woman nodded, Alice looked over and she disappeared. Alice went straight to the desk, and asked where the computers were, as soon as the nice librarian directed her to the technology resource center Alice went straight away to open her Gmail account, set specifically for this purpose.

Alice went in, and followed the instructions given to her over the phone. She then was able to track her account. She had all the information on the computer. Mary Alice Brandon, then the branch above her was Eliza Carlene Brandon, and Joshua Allen Brandon. She observed the picture of her parents for a minute, it seemed they managed to find all four of her grandparents. She knew from talking with her niece Eliza was put in an orphanage as an infant, Alice found out her maternal grandparents died of small pox, leaving her mother alone. She wondered if the lack of not having parents growing up made Eliza cold enough to put her own daughter away.

Alice then pressed on the link, and found her father's parents. She smiled, writing down their names. They were Allen and Susan Brandon. She first went to the information on her grandfather, Allen. He served as a privet in the Confederate Army under the Mississippi regiment. She clicked and found a copy of his signature signing him over. She also learned from the records the site had found for her, he was taken prisoner in the Battle of Harris Farm by the Union, after receiving a bad hand wound. Then later had his hand amputated at the same hospital where Carlisle was working at that time. She noticed many of the doctors at the hospital didn't tend to the Confederate soldiers. She couldn't help but wonder if Carlisle was the one who took pity on her grandfather.

She noticed a link to Susan Brandon. She clicked on it, as it lead to a five year old web site for a local clothing store in Biloxi. Alice looked out and saw the sun shining through the windows, she had time to get more information.

_'River Styles'_

_'River Style' has been a favored shop serving many who travel among the Mississippi, whether one is looking for his special sweet heart, or someone wants to find a purse to be fashionable in. It has always been serving ladies fashion since the Recreation of the South.'_

Alice wondered for a minute as she looked at the pictures why would a small woman's clothing store have any connection to her family, she looked at the pictures. They did have nice products, and it was very successful with at least ten different stores. She forced herself to click on HISTORY

_'150 Years of Style'_

'River Style' was originally founded by Biloxi's legendary Susan Brandon during the Recreation. Alice read that far to click on Biography.

_'Lady of Fashion, Servant of the Customers'_

_Susan May came to Biloxi on October 17, 1863. It was that date she considered her birthday despite already being at the lovely age of seventeen. It was later noted, it was when she felt free from what she has been through and it was the start of her life. She never mentioned where she was originally from, nor what happened to her parents. It is assumed she was orphaned from the war._

1863, Alice found herself comparing her human family date, to her vampire family. Jasper would have been a newborn. Carlisle would have been traveling to different hospitals treating soldiers both from the North and the South. The rest wouldn't of even been a thought.

_She came to Biloxi with nothing more than a needle and a strand of thread. It was upon once when she saw a wedding where the bride had a loose stitch. She came to the church and helped the woman not only hem the gown but add a new silk flower pattern making it a masterpiece with twenty minutes before the wedding. It was on that day she met Pastor Noah Brandon and his wife, Gloria Brandon, who suspected her of having no place to go and took her in. It was described by Gloria, how she seemed to be looking for them. The Pastor took it as a sign that he was to make Susan part of the family._

Alice looked at the picture, it was another sepia photo of her great grandfather holding the bible next to his wife with a simple brown dress. Both smiling proudly at her grandmother with her hair in a net showing her smooth gentle features, she didn't look to be seventeen but she still seemed to be an adult at that time. She was a lady, with elegance with these good-hearted people taking her in.

_It was there she took a job helping the pastor's wife, Gloria sewing dresses for the refugees evacuated from war torn areas of the South. Some say even though they were just looking for clothes on their back, she went above and beyond in giving them a new design that they felt comfortable in and not ashamed of themselves. She also helped out with various weddings, and went with Gloria to patch up dresses for the poor woman of Biloxi, it was later found she sewed dresses for fugitive slaves taking shelter in the Brandon's home. The women described how she would treat them like ladies, and they never felt like they were getting hand-me downs, she would give them exactly what they like._

_It was not long after the war ended, it found out Noah and Gloria's son who went missing in action was taken POW by the Union. They were not told of his survival, or nor did he give any word of coming home. It was on Allen's account, he came home still in his gray uniform walking to his parents house after going for a year without contacting them. The prison and the war had caused him to suffer greatly, including the lost of a hand. He approached the house, not knowing his parents were on church duty, but Susan insisted on staying home. He walked into the house where he hasn't been at in four years and saw a girl there. She was sitting at the kitchen table waiting for him, with a smile and a twinkle in her eyes before introducing herself as she took his coat and helped him to get something to eat with his favorite meal already prepared. Gloria noted she never told Susan of her son's favorite dish. It was by seeing that face, he knew the war was truly over and he could continue the rest of his life. It was by seeing her, he knew he could continue life despite missing a hand. It was the spring of 1864, the eighteen year old Susan May, married the twenty-two Privet Allen Brandon._

Alice saw the picture of her grandparents, they were beautiful with Susan in her white lace dress, and Allen in his uniform. Alice noticed as the veil was placed over her long black hair, they kind of resembled her in a strange way. She also looked to be more of sixteen, rather than eighteen. Yet, she could tell they loved each other deeply. They were perfect together.

_It was because of Allen's missing hand, he was unable to do much trade. So Susan made the family money by starting her shop. Since she was so talented, the Brandon bought them the shop as a wedding present. He ran the business, while she made the clothes. She seemed to have a talent, customers would say, there was not one record of a dress being returned nor was there was ever an account of an unhappy customer. There were stories how she would alter the dresses to fit them before the customer even tried it on. She sewed all her products with perfection to the customers liking. Even if she never met them, it seemed she knew exactly what they were looking for, and their exact size._

_Susan became the mother of two boys, Joshua in 1868 and later David Noah in 1870. It was said she was a remarkable mother of those two, knew how to stop them from getting into trouble before they started. She adored them very much, and was able to balance being a mother and running the shop with the help of her beloved husband._

_When Susan became of old age, she made plans to pass the shop on to her beloved granddaughter Mary Alice Brandon, born to her son Joshua in 1901. She was commonly referred to as 'Alice' by Allen, being a namesake as he would say._

Alice tuned into the article, wondering if this Susan caused her admission.

_Susan had confidence that Mary would have the same special connection with the customers. It was in 1910, the couple, despite being in their sixties decided to raise Mary. The Brandon family never stated the reasons for Susan and Allen taking custody of Mary. It was assumed that nine-year-old Mary needed training to take over the shop. Some witnesses, however described the elderly couple as being protective of their granddaughter, very rarely letting her go alone with her parents._

_'They didn't want me to go there.' _Alice realized wondering what could have happened to them.

_It was in the Spring of 1911, after Allen died of a heart attack, Susan stopped having that connection with the customers and almost gave up the shop. It was a couple months later, Mary, the granddaughter she had put all her hopes in drowned while playing with her sister, Cynthia. Unable to continue, Susan died a couple weeks later, leaving the shop to David's daughter, Gracie Brandon, who was seventeen at that time. She left money for Cynthia's education, but wrote Joshua and his wife out of their will. There has not been a single owner who could please her customers like Susan May Brandon, and her memory has remained with every customer who comes into 'River Style' and left with a smile.'_

Alice smiled, as she looked upon a picture of this tiny shops legacy, she went to look at the images they had of them in their old age. They were beautiful, both with white hair and wrinkled skin, in their sixties. Something told Alice, they could be covered with warts and still pass off as the most beautiful humans in her eyes. Susan had her hair in a bun, in a beautiful dress, made with the love of fashion she passed on to her granddaughter. She saw Allen, with a mustache and a pipe with his one hand around his loving wife. He was the reason, she woke up calling herself Alice instead of Mary. She smiled at the elderly couple, knowing they loved her so much it was unbearable.

Alice looked up, she didn't expect the sun to shine. She didn't care, she went to the front of the library where the young librarian stood at the reference desk.

"Excuse me, but do you have a big brown envelop?" Alice asked.

"Yes," The librarian smiled. "Anything else may I get for you?"

"Yes," Alice answered. "May, I see your genealogy resources?"

~X~

"Hello," Jasper said looking at the little girl, realizing he was the only adult in the room. "Are you here with anyone?"

"I'm waiting for my brother," The girl answered with a smile.

"And where is he?" Jasper asked wondering what human in their right mind would leave a little girl alone in a creepy little store in a questionable town. Did her brother not realize anyone one could walk in here, murder, drug dealer, pedophile….vampire, that apparently a lot more responsible than him.

"He ran off with his girlfriend awhile ago," She smiled as if it was a good thing.

"Well that's …nice," Jasper said wondering if this little girl's brother or his girlfriend watched the news. "Did they say why?"

"Well….no…." The girl looked up fluttering her big eyelashes. "But I know why."

"Why?" Jasper asked.

"They have a drinking problem," She explained then whispered. "And it's a nasty one."

"What's your name?" Jasper asked trying to get this straight.

"Penelope, but my brother tells all his friends to call me Penny, because he hated Mommy and Daddy when they named me that when I was born. So he calls me Penny, and asks that his friends call me that too." She smiled happily.

"And what would you like me to call you?" Jasper asked confused by that statement.

"I just told you, call me Penny, silly." She let out a little giggle that for some strange reason gave Japer goose bumps up his spine. She just sat their staring at him, like she was curious about something.

"How old are you?" Jasper asked.

"I lived six years, but believe me I've been around much, much longer." She said in a whispering smile. Then spoke very loud. "Oh, do you want to hear my story? Please, please, please, you got to listen. Please, please, pretty please wrapped with a bow let me tell you my story."

"Well, I can't…" Jasper explained looking at his cell phone to see what Alice found. As he flipped it open the girl's lips puckered as she let out a huff and a tear rolled her from her eyes.

"You don't want to hear my story?" She said slowly.

"I didn't say that," Jasper said feeling a bit nervous as she let out a large whine.

"You don't want to be with me." She cried very loudly, as Jasper tried to use his ability to calm her down.

"I didn't say that," Jasper said as the girl let a louder whine, as if she knew Jasper was putting his full focus into making her stop.

"You don't like me." She let out another loud annoying cry.

"I didn't say that either." Jasper said lost on what to do. "Rosalie, where are you when I need you?" He said to himself, trying to think of a solution, realizing his powers were failing.

"I am going to tell my brother and he's not going to want to be friends with you no more." She cried huffing. "I bet he can take on you."

"Doubt it," Jasper said quietly so only vampires could hear.

"He can to, my brother is the best in the whole wide world." She said as she let out another loud annoying cry. Jasper looked out, it was still sun shining. He rolled his eyes, with no choice but to give in.

"Alright," Jasper said quickly. "I'll listen to your story."

"Good," Penny smiled with instant happiness. "Now sit down there," She said pointing to a chair as Jasper was about to put the music box down.

"No, hold it." She said shaking her palm.

"Alright," Jasper said as he sat down and went to put it by the stand by it.

"You got to hold it if you want to hear it, silly." She let out a laugh.

"Fine," Jasper said amusing the girl.

"Alright, alright," Penny clapped anxiously. "Well, once upon a time there was a girl who had the bestest brother in the whole wide world."

"Is this about you?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, how did you guess?" The girl asked with a shocked smile.

"Lucky," Jasper answered.

"Well, this girl's Daddy and Mommy went away on a second honeymoon, so they can picnic. That's what the girl's brother said when she asked them what they were doing." She explained with a squeal. "That morning, the brother made breakfast but it was yucky." She said with a scrunch on her face. "So the brother took her out. Oooh, she was really, really, excited because she knew her brother wanted to spend time with her. Because he was the best brother in the whole wide world." She smiled happily.

"Well, on their way home, the girl played a trick on him," Penny said in a laughing whisper. "See he was talking to this girl that he thought was pretty, and he thought every girl was pretty." Penny said rolling her eyes. "And the girl put a cricket in his hair, and he jumped and he was really embarrassed." She let out a laugh. "Then took the girl home and says she's the most annoying little thing that ever crept the earth and wished she would just leave him alone for good." She said rather loudly. Then Penny's tiny voice became quiet. "He didn't mean it, though, and she still thought he was the best can you tell him that next you see him. That I know he didn't mean it, and he's still the best."

"Sure," Jasper shook his head. "Can you continue the story?"

"Well, it made her very sad, so she climbed this tree and waited there the entire day, he tried to get her down but she wasn't talking to him." She let out a sigh. "It was winter, and the girl didn't wear a coat. Eventually he said she needed to get down to eat dinner. She was quiet the whole way through the meal and he tucked her in afterwards. She said she didn't want to hear a story, but she really wished he would have told her one anyway." Then Penny sped up the story as if an exciting part was coming. "Then she woke up, and started coughing and not feeling good at all, she became warm really, really, really, hot." She said at a fast pace moving her hands as if something exciting was about to happen. "The brother woke up and got worried, he took her temperature, and it was really, really high, so high he got scared and said a bad word. So he got dressed and was taking her to the hospital, then the girl saw something, but her throat was so sore she couldn't say anything. Then this really, really mean lady." She said with a rough voice. "Came in and gave him a cold."

"A cold?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, you were there," Penny then let out a sigh coming up to touch his cheek, "You still have it, but that stuff is no longer in your eyes. Anyway, this man came and made sure the really mean lady and…." She began twirling her hair. "The really cute guy with her didn't find the little girl. The girl could hear her brother screaming, she called to him but the man told her to be quiet as she watched the mean lady take her brother away. Then the fever went away, and the girl got up. The girl went away, but she didn't. The man wanted to make sure she went away, but she wouldn't leave without her brother. She saw her Mommy and Daddy come home; they were really sad and sold the boy and girl's things. They then had more kids. The brother still has a cold and icky stuff caught in his eyes. But he's still the best, and the really, really mean lady's Mommy watches the girl." She smiled letting out a soft girlish coo. "Do you want to hear something funny?"

"Sure?" Jasper asked wondering how in the world this girl came up with this stuff.

Penny gave a wide smile showing her missing font tooth and started, "There was this girl came along, and oww, he thought she was pre-tt-y." She looked at him letting out a girlish laugh. "He thought she was the prettiest girl in the whole wide world. So this boy ran off with her because she was so pretty. But they came back and got the other boy. Then he left them and then..then.. they went to a town, and then to another town and then….then… then….. they went to another town."

"Well, that is a funny story." Jasper said cutting Penny off realizing she was going absolutely nowhere.

"But I am not finished." Penny pointed out.

"What is the ending?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know, when will they stop moving around all the time?" She answered frustrated. "If that yucky stuff wasn't in their eyes, they could see me."

"Excuse me," Jasper heard a voice as he put down the music box, and turned to see Charlotte with a pair of candle sticks. "But may I help you."

"No, thank you, ma'am, I'm fine." Jasper said as he picked the box back up and felt a tug at his jeans and looked down to see Penny.

"That's the wrong one," She whispered.

"Is there a right one?" Jasper asked confused.

"Yes, the pretty one, don't you know anything silly." Penny let out a laugh as Jasper nodded, for a human that clerk wasn't that bad but apparently Penny seemed to think otherwise.

"Jasper, I got a question," Penny asked smiling at him putting her head to his knew. "If someone becomes super duper close friends, and they become a brother of sorts. Then that brother of sorts had an adorable little sister." She smiled with her big puppy-like eyes. "Then that would mean they would be super duper close friend too, right?"

"I guess," Jasper said unsure of what she was asking.

"Good, because I like you," Penny smiled. "Now, I finally have someone who will play with me."


	11. Chapter 11

"Alice, how nice of you to call?" Carlisle answered his cell phone at Home Depot.

"Just called to check in," She said with a smile, appreciating their care as she looked at the black and white picture of her human self at the age of nine, with her grandparent's arms proudly around her. She has always been appreciative of Carlisle and Esme, no matter how over-protective they can get sometimes it would never annoy her, she appreciated their concern. She knew what it was like to have people care that much. Even though she didn't know it, she understood sometimes rules that may seem limiting protected a larger freedom.

"Well, always nice to hear from you," He smiled.

"Is that Alice?" Esme asked, dancing up to him with excitement.

"Yes," Carlisle answered her happily.

"I want to talk to her." She said thrilled to hear her voice. "I want to hear what she found out."

"We want to hear what you found out," Carlisle started putting the phone on speaker.

"I got a question about one of your patients you had during the Civil War." Alice started, knowing Carlisle memorized all of his patients with his advanced memory.

"Sure," Carlisle answered, figuring this was a way to help her out. "Who would you like to know about?"

"Apparently I have a grandfather, Privet Allen Brandon, there is a record of him staying in a prison hospital where you said you worked." Alice answered as Carlisle smiled.

"That is one who's certainly worth remembering, he was a POW brought to my attention with a hand injury." Carlisle sighed. "A very bad one, and with little technology at that time I had no choice but to amputate it. I felt bad for him, I did everything I could to make sure he remained alive but it caused him to lose a lot of hope. I tried to comfort him, in saying that he can still live a normal life. I was lonely back then, and he was one of those patients I would talk to in order to pass time."

"What did he talk about?" Alice asked.

"His family, mainly," Carlisle answered. "He was big on family, he didn't have any special girl he was writing to, but he seemed to have long conversations on his parents. They sounded like interesting people to talk about. Some of his childhood experiences I could relate with him considering both of our fathers were ministries. They were incomparable though, Allen would tell me how he would get annoyed when he would ask his parents not to have a party for his birthday, and they threw one anyway."

"How did he leave?" Alice asked with a smile.

"That's remarkably what makes him stand out the most, he stole my horse." Carlisle explained.

"You had a horse?" Alice asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, it would look strange if I didn't and it was something to talk to. This was the best horse I had ever owned." Carlisle explained. "Anyway, while he was at the hospital, he befriended this one soldier from Alabama, who talked nonstop about his fiancée." Carlisle sighed. "They both recovered around the same time, and when the staff employee with the army did their check-up, it was reported they were healthy enough to return to the prison camp. I was working that night on another group of soldiers who just came in. I was still trying to learn control, so I had to take a break in order get away from the scent, for safety reasons. Then I saw Allen sneaking out, and then he went into the stable. His friend asked 'how are we going to get out of here when you only had one hand.' And your grandfather answered 'How strongly are you opposed to horse theft?' Then they went in and grabbed my horse, while I went to unlock the gate for them to leave. So he became your grandfather?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes," Alice answered.

"That's good, he kept saying no woman's going to want to have a one handed man as a father to their children. I guess he was wrong about that."

"I guess." Alice smiled.

"You treated her grandfather?" Esme smiled excitedly. "Did you find anything else?"

"I am just getting to look up what they found on my mother's side." Alice answered.

"Well, good luck with that," Esme smiled. "We have to go now, the sale's man is coming with the part, we love you."

"I love you too," Alice smiled at them.

"Be sure to send Jasper our love," Esme said again.

"I will," Alice smiled. "Bye." She hung up the phone and got more information. She was particularly interested in Susan, considering that's where she might have gotten her ability. She wondered if maybe any of Susan's relatives had strange ways of knowing things before they happened. It sort of gave Alice a new sense of pride when she thought of her ability; she use to consider it was something of her own. Now, knowing her biological grandmother had a similar trait, she saw her clairvoyance in a whole new light. It was a connection, reading the article on what her grandmother did for her as human, and how her attempts failed. She felt it was the only thing that Susan gave her, that wasn't taken away.

She had to be fair with her search. She looked up her maternal grandparents, to see if any of her traits related back to them. She was able to go through and know information about her maternal grandparents, finding information Eliza didn't even know. Her other grandmother, Ruth was from Canada, and also sung at opera houses throughout North America. She was famous for singing on high ques. Alice also found out Ruth's parents were from France, and her great-grandmother was a ballerina, who was known for making the other ballerinas in Paris feel humiliated for the way she danced. She found out her maternal grandfather, William was an abolitionist who ironically was in support of the Union. He had a mother from Ireland, that came here as an indentured servant and a father that started one of the first factories in the country. William also fought against child labor, equality of women, and justice of the disabled. Alice wondered what he would have thought of his daughter putting her away.

Alice went back to the site and found information on her paternal grandparents, who were around to fight for her. They were the ones that missed her when she went to become what she was suppose to be, Alice sighed thinking of her grandma Susan, who loved her so much she couldn't bare being without her, feeling guilty for having no memories of her. Everyone in her family seemed to have someone, Carlisle had his father, Esme had the cousin who helped her get out of that marriage, Edward, he still at least had his friend that died shortly after he was turned, Rosalie had her whole family, and recently found her mother lost it after she left, Emmett also had his family, but his brother continued to look for him. She also knew Jasper had his father, and Julia on some degree waiting to tell someone of the injustice done to her. Every vampire she knew had a relative, a sister, a brother, someone who mourned they were no longer human. Alice smiled, she had someone too.

She found out her grandfather was born in Biloxi as well as Noah. He actually was one of the first students to graduate from the University of Mississippi in seminary. The site was also able to dig up information on Gloria, which included a record book of her employing to Lowell's factory mills when she was twelve and later came to Mississippi with a ticket parched by Noah.

Alice finally decided to research Susan, it seemed sketchy that she just appeared in Biloxi, never mentioning her past but Alice figured, knowing their common trait she was too busy looking for her future to care about the past. The sight was only able to find one link. It was an employment record of a steamship, _'The S.S. May'_ and her signature taking the job:

'Susan May, 17, Laundry Maid'

Alice printed it out and highlighted it, putting it in the pile with her grandfather's army registration and their business records. This frustrated her, this was one of the best genealogy sights that was available, known to find generations dating back to BC times. They found everyone on Eliza's tree, and Allen's tree seemed to be filling up, yet for the one she found most interested it stopped in 1863 with the record book of the _'The S.S. May'_. Alice wanted to know more information about the woman who took her in, and see if there was anyone else in her family that had a strange way of knowing what people are going to like before he or she met them. She sighed wishing that somehow she could have talked to someone who might have known her, as Alice picked up the phone and called Jasper.

"Alice," Jasper smiled, picking up the phone. "Did you find anything interesting this time?" He said with a concerned expression. Jasper had a hint of fear remembering when Alice finally learned the truth of her human life, that heartbreaking look in her eyes, the emotions coming from her. It was something he didn't want to feel coming from her again. Alice had always imagined her human life; it was easy to say they were fantasies considering how far they were from the truth. Jasper hated her face when Alice watched the video; it was as if everything she thought good about herself shattered. He was against the idea of her looking up her tree, and with good reason to find what she found last time….disappointment and land evidence that her family wanted nothing to do with her.

Jasper admitted to himself, he always had thoughts of Alice's human life, hoping she had what he had, something he always carried with him even during the years of war, the decades of carnage and a century of killing Jasper never forgot what it was like to be loved. He never forgot the feelings that emerged from his mother, father, brother and sister. It was something he held dearly, and helped him find comfort in this life. When Alice told him about his new family, he knew what to expect because he felt it before. Even though Alice has no recollection of her human life, he always figured she knew the feeling but the truth was far from it.

"Yes, actually," Alice smiled. "It turns out, my grandparents, fought for me."

"What did they do?" Jasper asked, relived someone in her human life had hopes for her. "And how did you get in there anyway?

"It's hard to explain," Alice spoke letting her breath out. "I am printing some things off now, do you want to meet?"

"Well, I can't," Jasper started nervously. "Something came up, and I don't think I can consider myself responsible if I leave. I am sure you know what I am talking about."

"No," Alice replied as a strange look came on her face. She actually was having a hard time getting any visions of the antique store.

"You don't see her?" Jasper questioned confused, looking down to see Penny satisfying herself by simply twirling her skirt.

"See who?" Alice asked confused as she heard a brief moment of static in the back ground.

"Jasper," Penny tugged on his pant legs. "Jasper, Jasper, Jasper," She kept calling his name in a pitiful beg.

"What?" He asked, looking down at her.

"Is that my brother?" She asked with hopeful eyes.

"No, it's my wife." Jasper answered, shaking his head, he didn't even know her brother.

"Not the mean lady?" She asked.

"No," Jasper answered, letting out a laugh.

"You know my brother and his girlfriend aren't married but they have been together for a very, very, long time." She smiled.

"That's nice," Jasper nodded, going back to the phone.

"So how did you find this out?" Jasper asked.

"In an article about them," Alice answered joyfully. "It turns out, I lived with my grandparents before I was admitted, they wouldn't let me go alone with my parents and did everything in their power to keep me out of there."

"How did you figure this out from the article?" Jasper asked as Alice printed the article on the clothing store about her grandmother.

"My grandmother picked up on what was going to happen." Alice answered. "It's hard to explain over the phone. I am going to print out a few things and meet you there, if that's alright, since you're occupied." Alice suggested as the call started to static again.

"Jasper, I got to ask you something!" Penny came up, asking very loudly pulling on his pants leg.

"Fine with me, it will rain in about twenty minutes, I'll meet you then." Alice smiled. "I love you.""I love you too," Jasper smiled back and hung up.

Alice observed the first signature on record, it was rather different from the other signatures Susan signed, including the one Susan signed taking legal custody of her. The signature Susan May had at seventeen was very different, Alice noticed the second 's' of her name was small, smudged with a tiny hump behind it with a curve going down. Alice also observed the curve of the 'y' in May was tall reaching the top making a loop with another tiny splatter stopping the signature instantly. Alice found a copy of a handwriting analysis in the library, seeing the sun was out and bright. The signature for the ship, was nothing like the signature of the wedding certificate. That one was beautifully embroidered written with a slow steady hand, as is she was making sure she had it right. The employment signature seemed very fast, as if she was in such a hurry that she forgot how to spell her name, it had all signs of nervousness. The line of the signature was also concaved, which meant she was upset about something that happened, at the same time looking forward to going somewhere. Her first and last name was spread apart, indicating instability as if she was unsure. There was also a width in the left margin of the record; it meant distance as if she was trying to stay undercover. Alice also noticed the lower zone of the signature was very developed, meaning it manifested what wasn't known. She noticed the upper part of the signature was very symmetrical and all the letters were lined, meaning ambition and intelligence but emotionally unsure.

It was a mystery to why all records of her grandmother stopped here, because she was most likely never going to meet someone who knew or knew what happened. Alice couldn't help but be a little disappointed that all she was going to know about Susan May Brandon was that she loved her very much. Alice had no memory of her, just an article proving that this stranger fought for her, protected her and loved her. Alice looked up the ship, it came from New Orleans. The site had no records of census, employment, enrollments, or anything before 1863. It was like she just appeared in New Orleans out of nowhere and signed for a ship, most likely knowing it will take her where she needed to be, knowing someone needed hope in his life and she was the only person who could provide that service.

Alice went to exit the many windows she had opened on the computer, clicking the 'x' one at a time. She came to the shop, set in its modern day, staring at a picture taken from the entrance. It was then she had another vision, like the one she had earlier. It had the same blurs, and lack of clarity. It was of a shop with the exact same entrance, except with a shade of dark, as if the lights were turned off. She saw a large white wooden door open, and had a tremendously welcome feeling come about as she saw these faces staring at her**. **She couldn't quite make them out, they were blurs, she could tell the faces was a mixture of different races of people who were looking down at her with a smile. She looked around to see a room surrounded with color, with fabrics of laces, silks, and cloth made from fine cotton and wool. Alice saw full blown skirts of ribbons shaped like flowers with fine hats, fabric belts, broaches and pearls being passed around with others helping them being fit. Alice thought to herself having this vision, the more she thought the clearer it became. These faces were of woman, and they were shopping or socializing. Alice had a feeling that this was sort of like a hang-out, but that wouldn't be the appropriate word for the time. She noticed some she got the notion were rich, very well off and others weren't so well off but just as welcomed. She saw their faces; they were Black woman, White women, Hispanic women, Asian women, Native American women, old women, young women, skinny women, fat women, short women, tall women, rich women, poor women, foreign women, all in there for something. They were there for different occasions; she saw some in white, with veils, some in flowing ball gowns, some wearing simple every day dresses. She noticed a group wearing the same blue skirt and white button blouse helping fluff petticoats while others were trying on these overly heavy skirts, and some were just sitting there gossiping with each other, not buying or working, but just there. Each stopping to smile as the vision came pass her, looking down at her. She then heard a voice, a voice that made her jump with pride: "Well, look who it is, my favorite customer has just walked in. No offense to y'all who have been coming here for awhile." Alice then felt this cold, wrinkle hand on her shoulder as she heard a crowd of laughter. She then heard a whisper, "Why don't you go back, and get something to eat, your momma must be looking forward to seeing you. Maybe, I can come and take a break, made your favorite this morning."

She felt the woman's hand on her; she looked up and saw the woman with silver hair, and those green eyes looking down on her. She stopped at the woman wearing those blue skirts and white shirtwaists, telling them something. The women would follow her command with nods until the vision navigated itself to the back. It was something about this vision that made her feel so at home, hearing the old-fashion sewing machines and the smell of the freshly washed fabrics. Alice then saw another woman. This woman seemed just as familiar as the silver haired woman, but not nearly as beautiful. She was a short, frail woman with her faded red-brown curls pulled back. Alice found it frustrating she wasn't dressed as beautiful as the other women. She looked up towards Alice with faded unsure brown eyes. Something about this ill-confident woman seemed to bother Alice. Alice was disappointed with her, her very meek presence just seemed so betraying. It was when she looked down towards her, the vision was interrupted by the sound of rain hitting the window, causing a light sprinkle to fall over Houston.

~X~

"And then they went to a place in a dark ally, where they stole from him." Penny sighed shaking her head.

"What did they take this time?" Jasper asked knowing Penny wouldn't state the answer.

"Something," Penny answered letting out a sigh shaking her head back and forth.

"What is something?" Jasper asked really not caring.

"Something that people don't want taken away never, ever, ever. The man got mad afterwards, and came after me but then he was stopped and moved on." Penny explained. "Then they found another person….."

"Alright, why do these people keep taking from them?" Jasper asked as Penny went into another story that was going nowhere.

"Because they have a drinking problem," She answered simply. "That gets people angry, they then come after me but don't worry, the mean lady's brother takes care of them."

"Okay," Jasper nodded anxious to get out. "Now, if I buy this music box, will you keep quiet?"

"Yes, because I will eventually see my brother when you take it home." Penny smiled, jumping up and down.

"Who is your brother?" Jasper asked.

"You know him," Penny let out a giggle as Jasper came to the front of the store.

"Alright," Jasper shook his head, it seemed every time he asked about her brother, Penny would just giggle and say. "You know." He decided to take the music box, and hopefully that will keep her quiet.

"Is this your final purchase?" Charlotte asked as Jasper came up front.

"Don't give it to her, she's not the right one," Penny urged quickly.

"What are you talking about?" Jasper asked her.

"It's the wrong Charlotte, she doesn't have the stuff in her eyes, she's too tan and too soft." Penny explained. "The right one is much prettier."

"Yes, I'm buying it," Jasper answered, ignoring Penny.

"Good, I'll see my brother. When is he going to visit you?" Penny smiled, jumping up excitedly. Jasper sat it down for Charlotte to package it, he turned around and Penny was gone.

"Where did she go?" Jasper asked Charlotte looking behind the counter.

"Where did who go?" Charlotte asked as she took out a sheet of bubble wrap for the old music box.

"The girl," Jasper answered as Alice walked in, to surprise him.

"There you are," He smiled as she came to kiss him. "Missed you."

"I missed you too," Alice smiled happily kissing him on the lips.

"Is this your wife?" Charlotte asked, coming out with a box.

"Yes, do you mind if I show her the package?" Jasper responded taking back the must box.

"Wow, she's really pretty," Penny appeared.

"Yes, I know she is," Jasper smiled, Penny was a smart girl.

"You know she is what?" Alice asked, confused.

"Oh, I was just responding to her complement." Jasper answered looking back towards Alice.

"That she's your wife?" Charlotte questioned taking the package back.

"That girl over there," Jasper answered, Penny wasn't there anymore.

"Alright your total is seventy-five." Charlotte said as Jasper took the package.

"She's a lot prettier than the mean lady," Penny continued appearing again, as Jasper put the package in a small shopping bag. He turned to respond, but she was gone again.

"Are you ready?" Alice asked looking over, standing in a spot were Penny was previously standing.

"Yes," Jasper answered looking around; it seemed the child had disappeared. "Where did she go?"

"Where did who go?" Alice asked.

"The girl?" Jasper answered trying to find her.

"What girl?" Alice asked, looking around.

"You didn't see her?" Jasper questioned, Penny was right between them no less than a second ago vocalizing how beautiful she thought Alice was, maybe she was just shy and not use to being around vampires.

"No," Alice answered as she smiled towards Jasper. "I missed you."

"I've missed you too," He then noticed her keeping an envelope protected in her coat.

"Can I see?" He smiled as Alice nodded happily taking it out.

"Yes," Alice answered. "This is a picture of me with my grandparents." She smiled as Jasper looked at the picture and nodded. "You looked like you adored them."

"I must of, she owned a dress shop, and knew the size and liking of every customer before she met them." Alice smiled.

"That explains a lot," Jasper said as Alice smiled, taking out the next picture.

"It does," Alice smiled. "And hear is a picture of Grandma and Grandpa on their wedding day."

Alice handed it to him, stopping at the old sepia printed out with Allen in his uniform, next to Susan, in a bright white lace dress that went out into a full skirt, with beautiful embroidered flowers along with sewn on pearls, and a long lace veil that went down to her ankles with a gold piece tying it in her hair to see her face.

"She sort of resembles me doesn't she?" Alice smiled, handing the picture to Jasper who stopped, staring at it. Taking a close look, observing the picture with a confused expression.

"She is something familiar." He agreed staring at the picture. "Alice, where was your grandmother from?"

"New Orleans," Alice answered.

"Really?" Jasper asked. "Is there anymore information?"

"No, unfortunately that's as far as it goes." Alice explained as Jasper nodded, observing the picture.

"Oh," Jasper sighed, observing his grandmother-in-laws face. "So ready to go." He said handing the picture back, quickly.

They walked out to the fine evening of the Buffalo Bayou hearing the soft drums and trumpets in the air along with the Spanish shouts and the smell of fresh roses with woman dancing in large beautiful dresses. They were approaching the subway, when they saw tiny club with casual dress couples in their young twenties, mainly Latinas, dancing to beautiful Latin music doing salsas, and mambos.

"Want to?" Alice asked.

"Minus well," Jasper answered as he took her hand, where they went in and danced for hours unending joy with the company of others, as the sound bland through the air being the only ones in the room whose feet had yet to grow tired. They danced in each other's arms, knowing they couldn't dance with any other. They noticed the musicians playing live, smiled at seeing the most in love couple in the room. It seemed that the horns and trombones pointed to them as they played until their train arrived. They played for them as they continued to dance to the rhythm and music playing lively being the center of this small hang out until their subway arrived.

They got on, with smiles in the early morning, he noticed a woman coming on the subway.

"No, he hasn't picked up or anything." Jasper looked over to notice a woman coming on the subway, wearing jeans, a light blue head scarf, a light blue shirt and covered in bracelets head to toe talking on the phone. "I don't know why he ain't picking up." Jasper went and sat the package of the music box on his lap. He then felt a tug, finding Penny coming in with the girl.

"When will you see my brother again?" She asked worried.

"You mean he left you here?" Jasper asked as his eyes expanded.

"I'm with her," She looked towards the girl. "He and his girlfriend went drinking with her fiancée."

"Left who here?" Alice looked over confused. "Don't worry, we have everything."

"That's the girl I saw," Jasper explained pointing to Penny.

"What girl?" Alice asked confused.

"The one right there, in the white dress." Jasper explained as Alice looked around, and looked at her watch. "Jasper, it's midnight, I don't think anyone would be leaving their children on a subway in downtown Huston."

"But she's here," Jasper explained as Penny smiled towards Alice crawling up to her shoes.

Alice felt a slight breeze coming from below the subway seat. She sat her purse down for a second and felt it being knocked down.

"What did you do that for?" Jasper asked all of a sudden.

"It just fell," Alice answered, wondering why Jasper got upset that her purse fell.

"Alice, I think it's a good idea if you keep your shiny things hidden." Jasper said quickly, letting out a laugh**.**

"Alright," Alice said nodding strangely as the woman with the jangled bracelets sitting on the other side of Jasper picked up the phone. "Darrel, this is Lisa, I know I am calling you way too much, but this LA trip has me paranoid. So, would you mind doing me a favor and just call me. Let me know your all right, I miss you and love you. I can't wait until we get married. Mom and I went to pick up the wedding dress today, and nothing for you to worry about. Call me when you get this message. Love ya, bye."

"I know why he's not picking up," Penny said sadly. "He's with my brother and his girlfriend. They have that yucky stuff in their eyes because of him." Then Lisa walked past them with her bracelets clinging.

"Oww, she has a lot of bracelets." Penny smiled as the woman walked their way. "And they are clingy."

"I know," Jasper whispered feeling the emotion of anxiety coming from Lisa. She seemed to be sadden, scared that this Darrel wasn't picking up.

"You know what?" Alice asked.

"The girl has a lot of bracelets," Jasper said as he looked down the subway train, Penny was gone, following Lisa.

"Oh," Alice sighed looking at the door. "I was thinking, maybe instead of going back to your place, we can do some sightseeing, experience the human nightlife."

"Sounds good to me," Jasper smiled putting his arm around her and they got off at the Museum District of Huston.

~X~

By the time the two actually made it to the parking garage, it was nine o'clock the next morning. They notice the sun rising over the skyline, as Alice looked up towards her husband as she set on a parasol for them to walk under in the garage. As they headed in, the couple passed women in pink shirts with a table set on the sidewalk in front of the walkway of the garge with a sign that sat with a large sign that said: Houston Women's Breast Cancer Research Association. He watched behind them, with a list of names on pink ribbons with 'In Memory' neatly typed and names written with dark colored markers. He took a step closer to see it was sponsored by the Houston Women's Health Clinic.

"Would you like to make a donation?" One of the volunteers asked when they came across the table.

"What's this for?" Alice asked reading the names.

"We are collecting money for Breast Cancer research, to help local woman both diagnosed or survived." The volunteer explained. "If you want, you can place one in memory of someone lost in the battle."

"Do we have to state the year of death?" Jasper asked as they shook their heads. Jasper looked towards Alice, who nodded as they both smiled at each other. "I would like to make a donation in memory of my mother; she's from the Houston area." The one volunteer smiled handing him a thin paper ribbon. Jasper gave them a five. He then wrote in old fashion penmanship: 'Sapphire Whitlock' on the ribbon handing it back to them.

"Thank you for your donation, and I am sure she would be proud of you." Another volunteer smiled taking the pink paper ribbon and hanging it with the rest of them.

"I'm sure she would be," Jasper said happily as he grabbed Alice's hand and they made their way up the ramp, heading back to the car. "They could have used something like that back then, she would have probably survived if she had what was available today." He said as they came back to the car.

"What exactly happened?" Alice asked.

"They never really told me she was sick until she died, but now that I think about it, there were some clues." Jasper explained as he started the car. "I remember, the war was heating up, the Union had captured New Orleans, and The Battle of Shiloh took place up and Tennessee. And we were trying to figure out a way to beat them back, I was sent home, were I was to wait for orders. Being the son of a high ranking military officer, it was easy to get a hold off, allowing me to return and visit my family."


	12. Chapter 12

Spring, 1862

"Disculpe señor," I was stopped on the road to Huston by a man, older than me obviously Mexican, with a dry face. "My sister has disappeared, and I'm looking for her. Do you mind spearing me some water?"

"I'm sorry, I can't, I just got enough for my horse and I to get home." I said instantly still holding onto my mucket.

"Be careful, my sister is still missing," The man coughed.

"I will," I smiled as I road down the long dirt road, on a beautiful afternoon, in late April. I was riding fast on a horse, I don't remember the breed but I remember coming through a small dirt road outside of Huston before the skyscrapers over shadowed the city. I was riding to the outskirts, what would be modern day Heights. I still remember the fresh smell of magnolias blossoms on the sideways of the road, being protected by log fences so the birds can chirp in the trees freely. It was early April; I could smell the fresh grass and feel the soft breeze still clear in my mind.

I continued riding on my way home, still looking forward to the people who lived there, and their faces at the unexpected surprise of my arrival. I rode up, going to the house were no matter who was there, or what they were doing they would stop instantly to welcome me. I first went to the stable, where Daniel was working, after an exciting reunion, he was more than happy to take my horse along with my haversack, cartridge box, and knapsack for me. I thanked him, and then went to surprise my family.

The first person I saw was my sister, she was sitting there on the porch with her blond hair tied in a bun, and pretty blue eyes hidden under a parasail, wearing a lavender dress with a pink collar and tiny gold hoops and a carved pin with two silver bracelets. She was just sitting there, sipping tea, reading Jane Austen, and chatting with her good friend Nancy, a servant in the house. She was also Daniel's daughter if I remember right. They seemed devoted to our house, until they run away shortly after my mother's death.

"I can't believe my sister has nothing better to do than read, these days?" I yelled out loud as she beamed and turned with an excited smile, while Nancy just stood there with her face in awe.

"Jasper," Latvina rushed right to me putting her arms around me. "Why didn't you…..my gosh, this is a surprise." She smiled with tears coming to her eyes filled with joy. "I can't believe it. Oh, how much I missed you."

"Don't worry, I missed you, too." I said picking her up.

"Well, didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to call on a Southern lady when she isn't expecting you?" Latvina said trying to make this joyful reunion a joking manner as we made our way to the porch.

"Well, it's even ruder to keep one waiting." I said as she hugged me again.

"I suppose, that would be a bigger offence." Latvina smiled as we came to the door, with her leading me in. "Nancy, why don't you go and informed the rest of the household."

"Yes, Miss Latvina," Nancy smiled leaving.

"Well, that's good, because I plan to surprise Julia too," I smiled knocking on the door as Latvina went silent. "Where is she?"

"I don't know, somewhere on the property I suppose," Latvina answered as the door open to see Julia's stunned face.

"Jasper," Julia exclaimed stunned with her lace gloves to clasped to her lips, and her black hair up in a braided crown leading to a bun wearing a dark blue bell dress.

"When did…how….never mind, come in and take a seat," She smiled taking off my gray sack coat with black one star cuffs showing my rank. "So I can give you a proper welcome or something." She then hung it up.

"So where did everyone else go?" I asked taking Julia's arm escorting her into the polar as Latvina followed us silently.

"Sapphire and the Cornel went to the doctor," Latvina said letting out a silent eye roll.

"Then they plan to stop and pick up Suzan from finishing school, I don't know where Benjamin or Harriett is, but oh, my, I am so glad your home." Julia talked at a fast pace with a smile.

"I'm glad, I'm home too," I said happily putting my arm around when the door open with Suzanna coming in a rush, taking off her bright purple bonnet with yellow flowers, with a flower hair piece that held her black ringlet curls coming to her shoulders, taking off her silk purple gloves. It was so strange when I left, she wore fasten back girl dresses, in a plain style with just a headband. Now, she was fourteen wearing more belled skirt that looked odd for a girl with such a short petite size. Yet, I saw that she was going to grow to be beautiful.

"Suzan, how was school." Julia asked, seeing if she would catch on to my presents.

"Alright, except for during the tea lesson, the governess got mad because I put sugar and lemon before she asked. Well, she always wants sugar and lemon, so I see no point in asking when she was going to say yes anyway." Suzanne explained putting her books and slate down. "I really just don't think she likes me, because she's just so predictable I know what she's going to do before she does it." Suzan explained. "Anyway, I need to go upstairs and change. Jasper, it is nice to see you home." she said a little too casually.

"He decided to surprise you," Julia smiled to her sister in a warm manner.

"I knew that," She said then paused, looking towards me I wondered if it just dawned on her that I was home after one and a half years. "I mean, I am surprised to see you home, I wasn't expecting you." She said obviously shocked. "I wasn't at all expecting you, welcome home," She smiled heading up to the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Julia asked as her sister continued on her way.

"I need to go change," Suzan said instantly.

"But you are already dress," I said trying not to laugh.

"Yes, but this is my school dress, I need change into my dinner dress." Suzan said instantly as if it was obvious.

"Suzan, before you go, may I ask where my parents are?" I asked as Suzan turned.

"They are outside, they wanted to talk, and asked me to go in, I didn't tell them you were home." She informed me kindly.

"Of course, you didn't know," I said letting out a tiny chuckle.

"Yes, I had no idea," She said instantly going up the stairs.

It was just then, Mom and Dad came in, I remember my mother dressed with style as usual with her honey hair up in a bun behind a decretive bonnet and a hand sewn shawl wrapped around her. Behind her holding the door was my father with his long brown beard wearing a top hat, taking off his coat to see a brown silk vest covering his lean muscular body with a pocket watch that he had from his father. It is the one that was sitting in the display case in the living room when you showed me the pictures.

They both stopped instantly when they walked in to see me of all people. Their expression was speechless, with wide smiles I truly was the last person they expected to see coming home, but I could tell by my mother's face and my father's smile. They were more than happy, I had returned home to them.

"Jasper," My mother started with a smile coming up to hug me. "This is truly unexpected." She came up and hugged me instantly, and reaching up to give me a kiss on the cheek as my father came and patted me on the back.

"Welcome, back son we missed you." The man smiled proudly at me

"I knew I should of given you fairer warning, but I decided to surprise you instead." I smiled noticing both of them nodding, my mother couldn't seem happy her as if I had come home at perfect timing.

"I wished I could have been here," Mom smiled holding on to me tightly, it seemed tears were watering in her eyes.

"It's alright; I should have expected you to be away. I heard, you two went to the doctor, what for?" I asked curiously as they both paused, looking towards each other. I notice my father gave my mother a concerned glance as she turned and sighed.

"What does that matter; I am just so glad your home. Tell me, what I need to make you for dinner; you don't know how much I missed you." She hugged me again. "I can't express how happy I am to see my son." She then gave me a long tight hug, as if she couldn't be more grateful that I had returned.

"I missed you too," I smiled at her unsure what to say as my father patted me on the back again, proudly.

"So what was with the doctor's visit, this afternoon?" I asked again, as my father had a stunned look in his eyes, the way he looked when he had to think on his feet quickly.

"Oh, it's just woman's business, nothing for you to be too concerned about, so tell me what made them send you back to Houston?" My father asked me quickly, putting his arm around me leading me upstairs. I still couldn't help but notice my mother's fearful emotion in her joy, as if she was scared not to have this time with me cherished. During that visit, I assumed she was scared something would happen to me when I was away at war. Now, that I look back and think about that April, I realize there were signs she was fighting her own battle. She was at war with her own body, a war that she was destined to lose.

I think my family might have taken advantage of my presence, especially, my older brother. We were never close; due to the fact he couldn't run around and play with me as most brothers do as children. I always admired him for his strength of living that existence. I looked up to him, as a child simply because he was my brother. Yet, we never shared the same connection as brothers; it was nothing close to what I have with Edward and Emmett. Peter and I are closer than Benjamin and I were, but I wished we could have had a connection, one of us could have reached out but we took advantage of that. I sometimes wonder if he regretted not becoming close with me, the way I regretted not being close with him. He currently felt guilt for not greeting me; I was surprised to see him still upstairs in his room reading, not even attempting to make his way down to see me.

"Benjamin," I said making a light tap on his open door.

"Jasper," He said grabbing his walking stick to stand up. "Nancy told me you were home, she even offered to help me down the stairs to see ya, but I declined. So, do you want me to call ya Jasper or would you rather prefer Major Whitlock."

"Now, now, you know I'm still your little brother." I smiled coming in to give him a hug. "I came up to change, get into something more comfortable being at home and all. Do you mind coming and visiting with me?"

"Of course, even those you're an officer and all, I'm still your older brother. So I guess, that makes me obligated to tell ya what's been happening around here." He said as we slowly made our way to my room, which was in the exact condition I left it; I could tell that Mom has been making sure it remained dusted and clean.

"It would be better to keep track of things if you write more, considering I still look up to you." I had to point out.

"Well, things have been busy around here," Benjamin explained. "Grandmother would want to see you."

"Now, can't we keep this visit a happy one," I joked as I put on a fresh shirt, and attached a new pair of suspenders to my trousers, and button up one of my nicer vests. "Where is old Witchlock anyways?"

I think my family might have taken advantage of my presence, especially, my older brother. We were never close; due to the fact he couldn't run around and play with me as most brothers due as children. I always admired him for his strength of living that existence. I looked up to him, as a child simply because he was my brother. Yet, we never shared the same connection as brothers; it was nothing close to what I have with Edward and Emmett. Peter and I were closer than Benjamin and I, but I wished we could have had a connection, one of us could have reached out but we took advantage of that. I sometimes wonder if he regretted not becoming close with me, the way I regretted not being close with him. He currently felt guilt for not greeting me; I was surprised to see him still upstairs in his room reading, not even attempting to make his way to see me.

"Benjamin," I said making a light tap on his open door.

"Jasper." He said grabbing his walking stick to stand up. "Nancy told me you were home, she even offered to help me down the stairs to see ya, but I declined. So, do you want me to call ya Jasper or would you rather prefer Major Whitlock."

"Now, now, you know I'm still your little brother." I smiled coming in to give him a hug. "I came up to change, get into something more comfortable being at home and all. Do you mind coming and visiting with me."

"Of course, even those you're an office and all, I'm still your older brother. So I guess, that makes me obligated to tell ya what's been happening around here." He said as we made his way to my room, in the exact condition it was when I left; I could tell that Mom has been making sure it remained dusted and clean.

"It would be better to keep track of things if you write more, considering I still look up to you." I had to point out.

"Well, things have been busy around here," Benjamin explained. "Grandmother would want to see you."

"Now, can't we keep this visit a happy one," I joked as I put on a fresh shirt, and attached a new pair of suspenders to my trousers, and button up one of my nicer vests. "Where is Witchlock anyways?"

"I don't know…." Benjamin started nervously.

"Get back in there," We heard a shrill coming into my room. I quickly went out to see Harriett in the hall with Suzan trying to sew a hem of her hooped skirt with part of her stay showing and her black hair down.

"It fell," Suzan said instantly she rushed behind the door, seeing us.

"What right, does she have wearing such decorative clothes?" Harriett hissed walking past me, as the eerie uncomfortable feeling arose to see my grandmother in the hallway.

"Nice, to see you again, grandmother." I said with a fake smile, knowing she was glad I was home, at the same time she saw me as a disappointment for inheriting my mother's good heart.

"Jasper," She smiled towards me, a rather unusual thing for her to do with my presence. "I am so glad you are home, being the pride of the Whitlock family."

"Thank you, glad to have that honor." I replied quickly. "What happened here?"

"Part of her dress fell off and she was sewing it in the hallway," Harriett explained applied.

"Oh," I gave a calm, confused smile. "Well, I am sure it was an accident."

"Don't defend her," Harriett hissed. "I swear that's the one that is going to create the most problems for this family; I've seen that look in her eye…"

"I think, I'm going down stairs and visit my parents a bit more, Suzan, why don't you go inside and get that dress fixed then you can join us." I said quickly before I could listen to any more of her nonsense.

"Fine," She sighed. "I suppose as a lady, I will leave promptly."

"She still doesn't accept them?" I asked Benjamin rolling my eyes.

"No," Benjamin answered. "She is getting better those, especially after she found out about you and Julia. She speaks rather fondly of her to me."

"I heard about that," I sighed shaking my head. "I wasn't surprised."

"Did Benjamin tell you his good news?" Suzan said walking back out.

"What?" I asked as Benjamin just sighed. "It's nothing important, come on lets go."

"Yes, I must help Mrs. Whitlock with the family meal," Suzan sighed. "Jasper, I am glad you are home." She smiled happily as I smiled back at her.

"Come on, let's go, I am sure Sapphire is downstairs fixing your favorite meal." Benjamin sighed.

"Let's go down and see," I smiled coming down the stairs to hear my parents talking as my mother brought in a plucked chicken along with Julia beating a batter, and Latvina kneading dough.

"Sapphire, we have four other women in this household, not to mention the number of slave women who would be more than willing to take your place." I heard my father say to her as she ignored him. "I know, I shouldn't be cutting into woman's business but I think it's wise if you take it easy, and not push youruself."

"Not push what?" I asked coming in as they both looked up.

"Nothing," Mom answered with a smile. "Did Benjamin tell you the good news?"

"No, he didn't," I answered wondering what they was going on with them. I notice Julia looking over concerned, as Latvina just ignored her. It seemed my mother's problems had no interest to her. It was just then the doorbell rang. I heard Benjamin heading to get it.

"Julia," Mom called over. "That's Sylva, why don't you go with Jasper to answer the door."

"Yes, Mrs. Sapphire." Julia smiled taking off her apron as Suzan came and picked it up.

"Why does she get out of work?" Latvina whined as Julia came to greet me, I give her a peck on the cheek and went to see Benjamin let in a short red-head woman with a round freckled face wearing a long green dress with a tiny design, matching bracelet and pearl earrings that stood to be half of Benjamin's size with her light red hair with a satin floral bonnet, a pink floral bonnet, handing her white lace gloves to Benjamin with a smile.

"Oh, who do we have here?" I smiled putting my arm around Julia, as Benjamin glimpsed back.

"Julia, it's nice to see you," The girl said with a smile taking off her bonnet, giving me a strange look, surprised to see me. She knew who I was, but like any proper lady she was waited for an introduction.

"Sylvia, this is my brother, Major Jasper Whitlock, he surprised us this afternoon by returning from war for a short visit." Benjamin smiled to her kindly. "Jasper, remember Sylvia Brown, I have been courting her for the past couple months."

"Oh," I smiled surprised as I observed Sylvia, she wasn't exactly the prettiest thing that has come across Texas but she had a heart that made her a perfect for Benjamin.

"It's nice to meet you, welcome home," Sylvia smiled. "Benjamin told me a lot about you when he comes to call on me in the evening." She smiled happily as my Mother came out.

"Why isn't it nice to see young people together," My Mom came out with a smile. "Why don't you go out on the porch and I will send you out a tray of tea?"

"Julia will come and get it, I'm sure." Latvina pointed out jokingly.

"I will send out Nancy to serve you," Mom backed up, I always thought it was strange that my Mom and sister never got along all that well, but they both cared for me deeply so I figured it didn't matter much. I don't remember that evening well, but I liked Sylvia, she seemed perfect for Benjamin.

It was later at dinner that I remember well. My mom made my favorite meal, but I forget what it was. We sat peacefully as my father said grace and my mother served the meal. Then my grandmother came, late as usual to make an entrance and sat next to me.

"So Sylvia, tell me about yourself?" I started as she smiled letting out a stutter.

"Well, I'm courting your brother," She started.

"How did…?" I asked curiously.

"She comes from a respectable family that has high moral values and owns a well-produced tobacco plantation. Isn't that right?" Harriett smiled towards Sylvia as if she had found a shiny penny on the ground.

"I suppose." Sylvia said unsure. "Benjamin asked to court me a couple weeks ago, he came up to my Daddy, so politely, and he had his hair slicked back, in such a Southern gentlemanly way, making it hard to resist." She went on again.

"Yes, Benjamin, being in his condition has learned how to seek beyond a woman's beauty." Harriett smiled. "Unlike some people..." She said looking towards Julia and me.

"Probably from having living with you, he wants to marry on personality." Suzan whispered to herself as she sat by Julia. I couldn't help but chuckle, I don't think she knew I could hear her. It was then; Grandmother gave one look towards Benjamin and me. I always thought she was a strange woman, whenever things didn't go her way, you would feel instantly uncomfortable at just a simple glance.

It was later, after I told every little detail on what has been happening, and listen to every detail on what was going with the family. My family let me have alone time with Julia, they asked Daniel to take them to see this one freewoman that ran a pharmacy down by the Gulf.

"How are things going with Benjamin, heard you were able to make a friendship?" I asked, as we sat in the polar while she told me about what was happening to the surrounding families in my abstains, as well as her and Latvina volunteering as nurses.

"He's actually doing well; I think Sylvia has helped him a bit." Julia smiled. "I have to admit, I was a little weary of him, but now I am sure he's someone I can trust."

"Good," I smiled glad as she came and sat next me, near the fire place in the polar.

"Jasper, what's going on here?" I heard a hiss from behind me; I turned around to see my grandmother shocked that we were sitting next to one another. It seemed strange that still, after two years of living here she had yet to accept that Julia and Suzan were part of the household. Despite what happen later, I agree with my mother, they were part of this family. Somehow, their family connected with us, they felt just as equal to my family.

"I'm sitting with Julia, the girl I'm courting remember?" I pointed out to her.

"Well, you shouldn't be," Harriet hissed. "I've wanted to tell you since we found out, about this courtship. Those girls will ruin the family.…."

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused, I never really listen to Harriet's nonsense about being soupier to others anyway. Sometime I got the impression she thought we Whitlock as royalty or something. Even then, I knew we had no right to act better than others. "I know her mother may have worked for us…"

"I'm not taking about the mother; I'm talking about the father." Harriett announced as I heard Julia let out a gasp. "You know what he did…."

"What?" I asked confused with not a single clue to what she was talking about.

"He was involved in the occult, practice pure evil, claimed he learned it from his momma, and had a business that ran very poorly I met add…" Harriett stared, going out of her way to humiliate Julia, and bring up her worst memories.

"Julia," I turned seeing her embarrass face. "Let's go outside."

"Yes, I think that's a wise idea," Julia said instantly as I lead her out to the stables, far from wear my grandmother could see her. It seemed Harriett would go out of her way to humiliate her. Now that I look back, I think she knew Julia was being unfaithful while I was off protecting her. I was off insuring that the Union didn't bombard her home and destroy everything she knew, she wasn't returning the small part of her deal by being loyal to me. I certainly couldn't see it on my own. Anyway, I took her out to the stable on the opposite end of the house, which is now were the parking lot is today.

"What was that about?" I asked looking into her shaken face. "I thought your father left."

"That's what we told people," Julia explained in a stutter. "So we wouldn't have to explain why he died."

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well, the truth is, I don't know how to say it…..my father was hung for running a business, he was a fortune teller. He couldn't really see the future; he just let others believe he could." Julia explained. "Eventually, he predicted the wrong thing, and that lead to a man's death which caused him to be hung."

"He was what?" We heard a voice coming from the barn loft, it turned out Suzanna was listening in on the conversion. "Why?" She asked with a quick stutter. "Why…..didn't you…..tell me?"

"Suzanna," Julia said slowly approaching the girl as she rushed out with her sister following her, if it was one thing I can remember clearly in that house, one presence that seems to shock me about Julia's sudden betrayal is her not taking Suzan. Julia seemed to be the kind of sister that would put anything and everything after Suzan. It always seemed clear the way they looked out for each other. It was a clear fact, what was important to Suzan was important to Julia. She would put Suzan's happiness and well-being before her. It was clear, that Julia viewed Suzan as the more valued sister, and will go out of her way to protect her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Suzan asked with slow huffs.

"Because, Mom didn't want you…" Julia stuttered.

"It would have been a lot more helpful in knowing the truth," Suzan reacted with a screech.

"In knowing what?" Julia asked. "Suzan, he couldn't, he thought he could, but he couldn't, almost every prediction he made was wrong."

"Where did he get that idea?" Suzan demanded to know, staring at her sister straight with her anger filled green eyes.

"He said his mother could," Julia responded quickly.

"It's alright, Suzan, you don't have to…." I started unsure what to say.

"Please, stop," Suzan said quickly letting out small huffs as if my presents feared her, she walked away quickly.

"Please, stop, I don't think I can be comfortable with you this upset?" I explained, something about her made me feel protective of her.

"Nothing, I swear, I didn't know you were coming home and I say it again, I swear I didn't know…"She stuttered in a quick pace.

"Just tell me," I said going after her, before she left the stable.

"Suzan," I said grabbing her arm forcing her to face me. "Just tell me, tell me what's disturbing you?"

"Sometimes, when I think about you…I get headaches." Suzan admitted nervously.

"Why is that?" I asked cursory with a light chuckle.

"Suzan," I said grabbing her arm as she looked back towards me. "Just tell me, tell me what bothers you?"

"Sometimes, when I think about you…you gave me headaches." Suzan admitted nervously.

"Why is that?" I said letting out a laugh.

"I keep having a dream, you are riding in the desert, and you approach a small stream, I hear a man speaking in Spanish with the sound of wind chimes. Then you stop staring at something, and then it ends, it is block, like I am not allowed to see any more. I then wake up with these the most terrible headache." Suzan explained with a quivering sweat coming from her eyebrow, as if she was close to fire.

"Well, I have been riding in the desert a lot," I explained, wondering for a moment why she was so upset about school girls fantasies. I secretly found it amusing, she kept giving Julia and I this look, like we shouldn't be together or I should be waiting for someone else.

"That one's not near as disturbing as the other…." Suzan let out a huff as her eyes filled with a dimmed unhopeful glow towards her sister.

"I've seen you wake up, sister, in the middle of the night or in the early hours of the morning, you keep coming over to me, check my head, or making sure I'm still there" Julia explained. "What are you looking for?

"You…your warmth…I don't know, that's when I have my other dream," Suzan said nervously, as a dark glow came about her face. "I have a dream, you are walking down the hall, and it gets dark, you turn and fall. Then it gets dark, I call you, and you disappear. It becomes very dark, and I feel light headed, but I can't find you anywhere. I hear you, but I can't find you, then it becomes very cold. Then I see your hand I try to reach for it but I can't, then the wind comes and you evaporate. That's when I wake up into a cold sweat, wanting to see you. I don't know why I keep seeing these things. Behind them there is a light, but I keep seeing those I love disappear, become trap, forcing me to live without them. I want it to stop, because I don't want to keep seeing those I love disappear, or what comes after it. I hate it. I don't want anything to happened to you, that's why I hate seeing these things."

"Suzan," I confronted her. "I'm not disappearing." I informed her, as I held her shoulders forcing me to listen. "I swear, no one is going to disappear, I know that being at war has put me at risk. But I consider you very much part of my family, I know you are not related to me, but I have a connection towards you. Yo are very close to me and I always had thought of you as family, I still consider you with just as much love as Latvina and Benjamin." I told her, staring at her straight in the eyes, it seemed to upset me that she doubted I that I cared for her safety, or that I wouldn't let anyone or anything harm her.

"Suzan," Julia approached her in a comforting voice. "We are safe here, we are wanted here, and even if we weren't it wouldn't matter, because you will be fine no matter what happens to us. I swear to you, what's important to you, and your happiness will be first. Since you were born, you have been above all else to me. Even if it hurts, no matter what the sacrifice, your happiness will be first."

"Please, don't make up excuses for not telling me," Suzan said angrily looking towards her sister and I, then left.

"There is not much you can do," I said calming Julia as I leaned towards my chest.

"I feel so bad, considering this is your first night back," Julia sighed.

"It's alright," I said with understanding as I took notice of her round porcelain face, gazing into her beautiful clear green eyes. I was human back then, and it was something about the softness of her skin, or the color of her lips that caused me to kiss her that night. She was standing there, staring at me with her twinkling dark meowed green eyes, and her warm body next to mine under the cool Texas spring night, with nothing but her soft round face smiling with her warm pink lips to keep me company. I remember pulling back a strand of her dark black hair that had come loose under the crescent moon sky, with the presence of no one around. It was then I kissed her, with not knowing or caring anyone else was around, she wasn't my first kiss and it but she was the last human I ever kissed.

I stopped for a moment then, wondering if we were being watched. I heard footsteps heading quickly away from us, the unknown person left, without noticing us, letting us spend a few moment of privacy that night.

~x~

"Did you..?" Alice's voice rang instantly causing her husband to make a little u-turn down memory lane.

"Hu?" Jasper asked getting caught off guard; notice the intensity Alice was listening to this story up until this point.

"Exactly, how far did you two go?" Alice interrupted the story, interoperating the movement of Jasper's facial expression.

"What?" Jasper asked coming back.

"Where you two intimate?" Alice asked straightly.

"This was when I was human, and most humans at nineteen generally only have one thing on their mind." Jasper started. "Not to mention, I just got back from war and was heading out in the next couple of weeks."

"That answers the question," Alice sighed putting her arm around him, upset.

"Yes." Jasper answered as Alice had an appalled look on her face. "But this was way before you were even born." Jasper started not understanding why Alice was so upset, she already knew he was experienced long before they met. It wasn't like he was going on with memories with Maria, for crying out loud. He quickly thought of what would be the right thing to say, but not referring to that reference. "It's not like she's still around, trying to steal me back or anything."

" Jasper, you are fine." Alice sighed with a little hiss, ready to put a ghost back in her place.


	13. Chapter 13

"Honey it was…" Jasper started as Alice slammed the car door; she was gone before he could say anything.

Alice left, heading up, now knowing the true reason why she was being haunted, it wasn't out of protection…it was jealousy. Julia wanted Jasper back that was the true reason Julia bothered her, and scared her. She wanted to take back what she had lost and what now belonged to Alice.

She thought from the first moment when she first had saw Julia, it was right before they were about to make love. It seemed every time they even touched Julia would be there to find a new tactic of scaring them. Alice wanted it to stop, she didn't want to see these visions of the past, seeing her human husband with another girl. Julia needed to accept her death, and her sister's death, and just leave them alone for good. They all needed to go where ever they were supposed to go and stop waiting for what's never going to happen, Julia in particular.

Alice rushed past the stairs, where she caught sight of the parking lot, where the stable once stood. She knew these had to be the stairs where Suzan ran into the house. She wondered how in the world they could have lost their virginities after seeing Suzan's upset face about hearing the truth behind her father's death. Alice was waiting for that restless soul to come after her. The girl that was trapped, suffocating from the smoke, trapped in the inferno had to be haunting the place. when she reached the top stair, Alice heard her voice.

"Alice get back inside," She heard a dry cracked southern voice say. Alice knew it had to be her.

"Come on, be reasonable." She heard a male's voice that made Alice hiss, as she saw those daggering green eyes staring at her, those green eyes that seemed to want to trap her.

"I am being reasonable," Suzan responded to the male strongly. Alice wondered who she was arguing with, this was the voice of someone she recognized but she couldn't recall, but something told Alice the voice wanted to trap her. "And you aren't taking her anywhere."

"What?" She heard a female voice, Alice wondered if it was that meek woman from earlier, who wasn't nearly as strong as the silvered hair woman who she saw before her, not in the resort, but another place. It was in a tiny yard with trees taller than skyscrapers, fresh green grass and lavender flowers everywhere, her favorite scent. Alice was on a very large porch as she observed this vision, it seemed everything from the two rocking chairs, to the porch swing and the unpainted porch was taller than her.

"You can't fool me, I know exactly what's going on, don't think because of my age you can fool me, dear one." The woman hissed.

"How did you know?" The lesser woman's voice asked.

"I have my ways," She said firmly. "And I will be dammed if you condemn my own flesh." Alice figured to what Suzan was talking about quickly, it was obvious Suzan was angry at Alice for planning to push Julia to move on.

"Be reasonable," The woman said weakly, as if she was unsure. "It's the best thing."

"How! Tell me! I want to know how you can….put that to your own….No, she doesn't belong there, she belongs here, and you will have to strike me down before I let her go anywhere else." The girl spoke strongly, it was clear Alice didn't want her chasing Julia away, at least it was the interpretation she had gained.

"Think of the whole family!" The man said. Alice couldn't help but quiver when he said that.

"I am thinking of the family and it will be a white blizzard in Texas if I let anyone related to me be forced to stay in a place she doesn't want to be in, a place she knows will end badly, I won't let that happen again." Suzan screeched, Alice interpreted it she had to think about it, but she knew Suzan didn't want to stay in this house and stayed because her sister was trapped here.

"You shouldn't live with this burden." The man proclaimed as Alice felt her heart sink to the bottom of her chest.

"Alice," Alice heard a male voice, it was that dry voice much like the ghost of Suzan. She wondered if she was going crazy here because this voice came from nowhere as she felt a muscled limb on her shoulder. "Why don't you go on to your room?"

"Yes, sir." She heard a tiny voice. The vision changed, Alice was in a room, it was a small room with a quilt bed and a lantern next to it, with dolls and a large doll house as well as tons of dresses and books everywhere. Alice then saw a dresser, and in it appeared a human girl in the mirror. She was tiny, with rosy cheeks and black curly hair tied in a large ribbon tied in a bow, with spectacle green eyes. She then heard a tap causing the girl to turn and the vision to switch to another girl at the window beside a rose bush whose eyes peeked over the glass.

Alice didn't recognize this girl, but she looked much smaller to the child in the mirror. She stood there, with her black hair in a decorative bow, waiting for Alice to come over. She looked almost identical to the sepia picture of Suzan Mayhem. Alice took a steep breath, knowing that the girl who burned in the shed was haunting her ten times more than her sister, so much it seemed to surround her. She was upset that her sister's boyfriend was with someone new. She chose to haunt her, still anger that she couldn't live. Suzan had chosen to appear in a younger version of herself, making herself look to be eight. She must be the girl that Jasper kept seeing on the subway.

"Why are you staying here?" Suzan asked her, Alice knew the girl hated the Whitlock home, she feared living here and the same phantom was after her.

"I don't know," Alice heard a voice, it sounded familiar, one of the most familiar voices she ever heard but she couldn't know the identity, it was as if this voice had been with her buried deep inside and chose now to come to surface. "But I feel safer."

"I wish we could stay together," the ghost said as Alice felt a tiny clutch on her hand.

"Well, no matter what happens we are sisters," The familiar voice said.

"No matter what," Alice whispered to herself as she felt these fingers clutch to her hands.

Alice then saw the humble woman coming up to them, with a worried expression, she seemed scared of Alice. She came up with her brown hair in a bun wearing a long brown skirt, and pulled the girl away. She gave Alice an insulting fearful look; it seemed the woman almost scared her as she protected the young ghost of Suzan. Alice watched the woman walk away, without saying a word. An expression came to Alice as this woman took the girl away, something in her wanted to cry out to the woman, wondering what she done to lose the woman's love. Alice felt her cheeks wet, she had to press them to make sure they were dry. Yet, this scene had hurt her deeply.

The vision rotated around the room, as Alice looked over to see the silver hair woman again. She was a beautiful elderly woman, with long silver hair that went to her waist wearing a beautiful green skirt dress with a tied belt. She had those green eyes and old hands that embraced Alice, giving her a feeling that she carried around with her, the security she always carried with her from when she first came into this world. The security that gave her the courage to go and live the vampire life, the security that had been shown from this woman. Alice saw her with the empathy, relating to her every way and having knowing she had her every devotion. Alice could tell with the way this woman looked towards her, she loved her a thousand times more than the humble woman with brown eyes, and found a great comfort from it. It seemed this vision told Alice this woman had all the answers, and knew everything there is to know, but Alice had to tell herself that the woman was just as scared as the girl was but tried hard not to show it.

"I had a sister once too." Alice heard Suzan's voice as a hand went down her black hair.

"Remind me to never doubt your instincts," An old man as he came in, Alice saw a lump of muscle on the woman's shoulder as she felt him sitting next to her, and the woman with the green eyes on the other side of the girl.

"You never do," the woman said looking towards the man as their arms nestled around her. "Alice you and I have a lot in common."

Why was Suzan telling her this? Alice took a deep breath, wondering what Suzan was trying to get through, who she was trying to protect. Was Suzan trying to say this was her house? Was she possessive of Jasper being with her sister? Did this ghost yet to come to from that she is of the past, and should remain there?

Alice felt a hand come through her hair, "You have special instincts, don't you? Something that scares you, that's hard to ignore?"

Yes, Alice had seen a ghost almost everywhere she went. Between Julia upstairs, Latvina in the elevator, Sapphire, the Englishman and now Suzan, they were very hard to ignore.

"I ignored it once, scared to admit I had it, and because of my fear, I ended up losing someone I cared for, someone I loved very, very, deeply and not a day goes by where I wonder if I'd acknowledge it, she could have been saved." Alice heard the ghost exhaled. "But I won't let that happened to you, Alice, I promise you, what's important to you, and your happiness will be first. Since you were born, you have been above all else to me. Even if it hurts, no matter what the sacrifice your happiness is, your happiness will be first."

Alice shook her head, it was bad enough Julia has been haunting her ever since she walked into this place, disturbing any moment her and Jasper spent together as a couple. It was hard enough that she had to face scenes of the past, and now Suzan. The one who has yet to release her anger of being trapped, the one who thought her life went nowhere without her sister. The one who found life hopeless enough to not fight her monster sister-in-law was giving Alice these visions, an attempt to chase out her sister's completion. Alice wanted to prove to them, prove to every ghost that controlled the house she wasn't going anywhere. Alice saw this as another test in their relationship as she went inside, and went to the elevator in a hurry to tell Julia to leave her alone.

~X~

"Well, now I know why that night was so memorable." Jasper shrugged he wasn't in as near as a hurry as Alice, he took time to unpack the trunk wondering did he say wrong, which sometimes was impossible to figure out. He was a little worried if something was happening that caused Alice to act stranger than usual. As he grabbed the box from the antique store Jasper heard footsteps on the pavement.

"Penny," He said shocked to see the girl jumping in muddy brown puddles then running up to him in a clean skirt.

"Jasper, Jasper, Jasper," She smiled happily. "Is my brother here?"

"I don't know," Jasper answered.

"But I want to find him; do you know where he is?" She asked anxiously, "You got to find him and tell him it wasn't his fault."

"Wasn't whose fault?" Jasper asked passing the gardener that chose to dress in the 1800s for some reason. He passed her as Penny followed him jumping up and down demanding to know where her brother went. She looked up towards him, in that strange expression, almost heartbreaking smile on her face as if she was waiting for him to figure out something. She stood up instantly when she saw Jasper almost run into a puddle.

She smiled just staring at him contently as she leaned against the garden fence. She watched his every step, with a strange sense of longing for him to come to her, which Jasper found strange. The woman looked towards Penny, as Jasper pasted her, it was clear that she was aware on how Jasper found himself so unsure of how to handle the situation.

"Do you have any advice?" Jasper huffed tired of this woman's staring.

"Now, you need me," She looked over, as if he was insulted by the annoyance in his voice.

"Well….I guess." Jasper said slowly, unsure of this women's reaction. She looked over letting out a soft sigh, as she took notice towards Penny.

"You, know, at some point, we all need to learn to take care of our own problems." She answered simply. Jasper couldn't help but feel the emotions from this woman; the same calming love that surrounded Esme. Except her eyes seemed to single out Jasper with this warm maternal passion for him. Jasper tried to ignore it, he walked past her as she he felt this disappointment and sadness as he ignored her, making Jasper upset enough to turn back to her and she was gone. Jasper then felt a slight breeze, feeling a wind come gently brushing his cheek feeling like warm soft lips giving him a strange sense of comfort. He felt this warmth, this incredibly soft warmth that made him feel secure as this softness came about him.

Jasper ignored it, heading inside, and went down the hall, not seeing Alice anywhere. Penny still followed him, not saying a word.

"Are you looking for something, sir?" He heard a deep prided voice behind him, almost reminding him of the voice that once belong to his father, expect not as near as much pride. He turned to find the business man that was practically this historian of the house. He also notice when the man came into presence, Penny disappeared quickly.

"Yes, I'm just looking for my wife, have you seen her?" Jasper explained as the man lead him to the polar were he pasted the sepia as well as the black and white pictures of Benjamin's later family, unfortunately Latvina was disowned for marrying an Union solder, and later moved with him to New York. Jasper surprisingly didn't care about that, as long as she lived a happy and content life seemed to be what mattered to him. He was just upset he had no way of seeing the nieces and nephews from her or her grandchildren and great grandchildren like he saw with Benjamin. He saw their smiles, and their bright faces resembling his brother beautifully. He saw his brother grow older, becoming a father of children and the grandchildren that adored him. He saw his brother's wife, Sylvia, the redhead that made him smile. He saw them with a family, and having a life together.

"Well, to be frank, I have not." The man finally answered him, as Jasper noticed Jose and the other one, the man with the strange clothes from England watching Jasper with the man intently. Jasper ignored them as he recognized the other reminders of his old human life surrounding him. The room where his family would share their evenings together before television or radio, they found their own way. Jasper recognized some of the old antiques that did not mean much back then, such as his father's old lamp, or the wallet Jasper would keep in his vest when he went a social, thinking he was the one all the girls wanted. They meant something now, as he looked at the modernized polar that once belonged to his family. They were memories, deceptions, evidence that they were here, and part of his house. They were reminders that the voices and dim visions he had in every corner of every room they were real, the lived, and they loved him. They reminded him of who he was and this was the house that made him who he is today. Jasper saw his sister's old piano sitting under a shelf of porcelain figures, next to his grandmothers' old harp. He heard the soft Mozart along with the sound of him teasing her for practicing so hard and her ladylike manner.

Jasper remembered his sister trying to teach him, but Jasper ignored her. He touched one of the soft ivory keys when he felt some dust fall on him. He then heard a thick clunk followed by quick dash, he heard something slam followed by heavy pounding of feet. It seemed someone was fighting for their life. Something heave was pressured against the floor, followed by the cry of a high pitch female. He then felt the emotion of a devastating shock, along with panic as if someone didn't know what they were doing which was followed by slow crawly, it seemed someone above was so devastated they could barely move. He then felt the clutter of metal, as panic arose from both of those above him. It was then he felt feet, it seemed someone was pressing very hard against the hardwood floor, using all the strength in them for someone to hear her, but knew it was failing. It seemed the person would do whatever it takes for someone to care enough to save her. Then he felt frustrated panic, the one harming her was anxious to get the one being attacked to stop. It was the emotions of someone trying to cover something. It was then he heard a ring in his ear, it was a loud high pitched screeched.

"The elevator is stopped between floors," Jasper heard an employee shout all of a sudden as dust particles fell from the ceiling, causing the chandler to shake a bit. It was from seeing that he became increasingly worried about Alice. He didn't know if whoever was above him was trying to give him a sign or something inside of Jasper became filled with worry for her.

"Is someone in the elevator?" Jasper asked the man next to him as he got into a sudden rush, were he seen Jose waiting for him at the entrance as the English man quickly disappeared.

"Wait," The man stopped. "I am sure whoever it is; they will be out right on time." The man smiled, calming Jasper down instantly.

~X~

Alice walked into the elevator, to see the door closed. In an instant, she saw a door closing in a dark room, blocking light. She had that feeling; it was as if her body was being covered by frozen pricks again. She then felt a foul stench rose through the air. Alice calmed as the elevator rose, she looked in the mirror and saw a black shadow appear in front of the mirror and fade away. The elevator then stopped, paused for a short moment.

Alice then heard this evil female laugh behind her, as she felt someone come behind her. She then had this feeling, this awful low feeling. She felt horrible, wretchedly horrible with herself. It was as if there was not one single good quality inside her. As this feeling came over Alice she heard the laughter of an old woman. She became despair, as if nothing was beyond this elevator and no one was waiting for her. She felt inferior to this…thing, as if she was at the bottom of every form of being and there was nothing she could do about it. She felt a beaten down worthlessness. She saw the phantom, surround her, Alice became trapped with it, she was controlled by it. The phantom had made Alice powerless to it. She then heard a sprite laugh.

"You don't deserve to be one of us," She spoke. "What made you think you can follow him? He only went to you because the Mexican made him feel like he didn't deserve any better. He never would have gone to you if he hadn't suffered, he would have found someone better." She hissed as she surrounded Alice. Alice wanted to reply to the phantom. But her emotions changed, she felt unloved, alone and uncared about. The phantom smiled, like someone winning a Tennis match. The elevator stopped, it wouldn't go any further. Alice looked around, scared, trapped in it when a spark flew as she felt this hard hand grab against her.

She became terrified as she saw these black doors closed her in a dark windowless room far from sunlight.

The hand remained in her hair, clutching onto Alice's skull, going deep inside Alice bringing up horrified visions that Alice had kept hidden inside her. She saw a spark fly from the ceiling. Alice then felt this chill as the spark flew; she felt this harsh pain, as if everything inside her was shaking. She felt this terrifyingly violent vibe that attacked her body causing her to shake vigorously leaving a harsh sting that made every cell sore. It made her feeling like her eyes were going to come right out of her body. It made her feel powerless as if she had no control over herself, as if she was ten times less than humans. This harsh vibe attacked her ears, making herself feel so sizzled and out of control Alice felt useless afterwards.

"Where do you think you can go after him, you asylum trash?" It was the sound of an elderly Southern woman laughing at her.

Alice then had a vision of fighting humans, staring at her, some were woman with strangled hair, and some were old men with sweat crawling down them. _'These people can't think straight'_ Alice thought to herself. Some just stared at her, lost in their own world, spurring words hard to understand. She felt a sting against her cheek as heavy pressure pulled her on her arm, Alice saw a woman in a nurses uniform as she felt this force pulling her and water being thrown on her like she was some sort of animal.

Amongst the filth, and the stench that surrounded her, then saw a pair of bright golden eyes watching her. The vision changed instantly as the white elderly hand touched. She knew instantly it was Latvina in her old age, holding onto her wrist, so tight it cracked. The elevator tried to move but it stopped her. "There is nothing you can do to protect them," The woman let out a laugh, as Alice had more visions. It seemed the woman went into a part of Alice's brain that she couldn't even touch. "Let me show you a liar." She laughed. Alice then saw that man sleeping in a suit. She looked up, towards the woman with him as she stood over the man dressed in black and those green eyes filled with pain. She then heard a girl's voice. "You want to go swimming."

"Go, sisters should spend time together," Alice then saw the old woman, with silver hair but no sparkle in her eyes as she walked away. She then saw the ghost of Suzan screaming as the fumble woman separated them, taking her away.

"You meant nothing to them, you freak, and you should remain locked up until you died….." The woman hissed.

"Or better yet, if things went my way you would never have existed. If the job would have been finished here, nothing would happen to these people."

Alice then saw the families; she saw them again, just as she did when she drank human blood. They were there, waiting for someone, not knowing what happened and never knowing. They stood their remaining in pain. She then saw the old woman standing there waiting, as Alice want with the young ghost of Susan. "Shame, some of us can't save our sisters. But you don't have to live with these things do you, unlike she…oh, wait, you do." Alice then saw sparks fly directly towards her becoming amber flames on the ground. She saw the younger ghost of Suzan confused, as Alice was being taken, she saw the meek brown curly hair holding her back, as Alice watch her disappear in a distance.

"Your very good at letting people you care about suffer, aren't you." The phantom hissed. She then had another disturbing memory; it was her first vision of Rosalie. Alice saw this strange blonde hair girl, with all the hopes and future in her eyes walking peacefully down the street. Alice saw her stop…..she turned to see Royce. It was followed by others, the visions of Edward when he went to Italy, the visions of the Vulture coming, and her family being destroyed. It was then Alice felt a cold wind as the memory stopped as the door continued to move.

These dark visions were interrupted by her first vision of Esme and Carlisle welcoming home Edward. How she wanted them, and wanted that. She then had a memory of when she and Jasper finally made it home with Carlisle answering the door, and Esme coming down to see who come to join them. The pride in Esme's face with tears in her eyes when Alice found the perfect dress, Rosalie's humorous face when she came with the gag bridesmaid's dress. Edward's prideful smile on her first day of her first school, Emmett's jokes when they were stuck in music class together with the music teacher who couldn't sing. The elevator began to move, she looked up and saw the English man over her, blocking the phantom as it tried to fight him.

She then felt a hand reaching out to her, Alice notice the hand and saw the same hand wrinkled by the lantern light. Alice then heard a voice: "What are you doing here at this hour?" She then saw those green eyes appear from the night. Then she heard a voice: "I had a bad dream."

"Well, you can stay here." the woman said.

"Alice, go!" He ordered quickly as the hand yanked her out. It was then she had the memory of the café, when Jasper walked in, taking her hand, their first kiss, the first time they made love, when he agreed to stay with her, when he proposed, when they got married, along with several other memories they shared together as Julia's hand pulling her out.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Julia screeched. "How many times, have we told you not to go in the elevator?"

"Why do you care?" Alice yelled still thinking of Jasper's story. "I know why you are haunting me, and I don't appreciate it. Nor, do I care for your sister stalking me?"

"You are the last one I want to hear give any criticism to my sister," Julia turned instantly cornering Alice. "If my sister is following you, you should know damn well it has nothing to do with Jasper's past with me. Hell she barely even acknowledges I once was in love with the one you married, that made you happy, that you have a future with, that you love." Julia hissed offended. "And let me tell you, she won't be happy when she found out that you went in the elevator after all the warnings given to you. You are the one she's been watching over, you, are the one she cares about." Julia let out a huff and calmed herself. "Yesterday, you said you know what happened to her, right?"

"Yes," Alice answered, Jasper told her, she was burned alive in the shed. She saw Latvina clutch the girl, as she decided to end her life there. Suzan was a suicide victim, and there was nothing about her death that connected with Alice. She could of fought against Latvina, but she refused and just stood there as the shed caught to flames.

"Then why the hell, would you risk your life like that?" Julia lectured Alice as if she was an ungrateful child. "For gosh sake, your grandparents spend the best years of their lives making sure yours was long and prosperous, that you somehow ended being the one blessed. That you got the chance that I never got, that you can be the one who has life. So I think it would be a good idea that you not gamble their investment….."

"What do my grandparents have to do with this?" Alice demanded wondering what right Julia had to bring that up, when it obviously had nothing to do with the phantoms attacks on her.

"It would have killed you," She heard a high announced voice behind her. She turned to see the English man, with the faded blonde hair behind her. Alice backed to the circular scar that went around his neck. She turned to stair straight into his worn out hazel eyes. "The sparks would start the flames to your already crackling skin. If it had killed you, no one would have ways of knowing about it. You would have disappeared, and no one would have known of your death. You would leave some who care for you very deeply in painful endless wonder." He explained, in a calmer tone then Julia.

"Jasper," Alice whispered to see Julia had disappeared.

"And others," The man nodded taking Alice by the shoulder. "Believe my word, when someone's child disappears, it creates an unbelievable pain." The man explained highlighting the large scare around his neck. "They will be left in wonder, unknowing if you were dead, or alive, wondering what could have happened, wondering if it was their fault. I would not want certain people to ever suffer through that kind of madness. Speaking of which I ask of you, why risk thy life when you know someone, who you care for has already suffered that lost? Why put her through that again? When it nearly killed her last time."

'_Esme' _Alice thought as the man nodded, wondering why he was trying to protect Carlisle and Esme. She had to admit, he had a way of speaking that convinced her to protect herself.

"Oh, I've seen the toll it has taken amongst others as well," The man said. "I've heard of many, but seen of only two, two families whose lives changed because of their child's disappearance. First was one family, who valued the highly of society, and focused on improving their status in society. Thy night of their daughter never returned it went out thy window. Their lives became of paranoia, as their two sons weren't even allowed to go outside. Thy mother found out who was responsible. When she told thy police, they refused to believe her. When the ones she suspected were found dead, they found pictures of the men in her home with targets around them."

"Not around their heads, though." Julia added walking past Alice and the man.

"Julia, please do what is asked of you." The man asked her frustrated as Julia went through a door at the end of the hall.

"She took the blame for a crime in which she did not do, but wanted too." He let out a cough and continued.

"Another family was from a world far different from theirs, this is family I have also witness the suffering not long after the first one_. _This family lived way up in the mountains, far from the social circles of the other one_. _They lived deep in the woods, in a much smaller house with much more people, three generations_. _This family had a much more simple life, compared to the most I have observed over the centuries since my death.They did not have much but they had love.This was a family that lived off of what they had; they would hunt and grow their own food, and make their own clothes.It was a place where nature was more prosperous than finances_. _So it was thy mountain woods that based their lives_._ Until thy day their youngest son had failed to return from them. This family already had seven others, yet it was in the one not returning nor having been found after the weeks of endless search parties and the grief of the eldest caused them to be fearful of what their life had revolved."

"Why don't you tell her about your son's cousin-in-law taking the blame for it too, not to mention the poison one?" Julia screeched sarcastically.

"Julia, those are not for her knowing, have you yet to seek Sapphire and inform that she survived?" The man asked.

"Yes, she wants Alice at the window; she is very upset with you, Alice." Julia explained as Alice felt frozen with the two ghosts coming next to her leading to the window at the end of the hallway. "Think of what you would of put her son through, you know that thing in the elevator wants you, and yet you went in there. You know how many lives, you would of hurt, or the horrible state Jasper would be in if something happened to you. Sapphire's spirit wouldn't be able to bare it. You are the most important thing in his son's life, and it would be completely empty without you, she was scared who to turn to get revenge. She's scared if this phantom does succeed, what Jasper would do to get his revenge, where he would go, or what he would let happened. Sapphire is in a desperate state to keep you safe. She knows the ghosts of another family who fears the life of the vampire that the phantom is hoping Jasper would link your death to, who he would blame. The ghost of her family is here this week, to make sure both of you leave Texas safe, and the one they are protecting isn't anywhere near Houston."

"Who?" Alice asked as she peered out the window to see Sapphire talking with a woman, who she recognized as Jose mother form the market earlier. She had an offensive expression on her face, as if she was upset with Sapphire. It was very clear; these women did not like each other.

"She's going to have a hard time pulling off this one," Julia said coming up to her as Alice notice the woman's burnet hair blew in the wind, with a beautifully embroidered skirt, with a white blouse, with bright orange flowers, and a shawl around her shoulders, along with a rope burned scar around her neck.

"Why does she look so offended?" Alice asked.

"Sapphire and the phantom don't have much in common, they never did." The ghost explained. "They do have a hatred for a particular vampire but for different reasons. To give you a tidbit of this phantom's thinking. The phantom has only found one reason not to like this vampire, and that is her ethnicity. The rest she has ignored, she hates her because of her ethnicity and race as a human that is it."

"When one hurts another one's child, than normally the parent hates that person, very, very, much." The man explained. "They will say things about that person, and if the other one's parents are around, normally they get offensive, even if they know they deserve it."

"He can swear in Italian," Julia said in a smirking smile. Sapphire had the woman gazed in conversion, she couldn't help but wonder who the woman was, "This is really hard for her, and she must really want to make sure nothing happens. Now she's pulling that both our children are vampires bit, same one the woman she is talking to said to Sapphire a century ago in the heat of an argument."

"Why is she speaking with her?" Alice asked.

"To protect you," Julia smiled.

"How is this woman going to protect me from that thing?" Alice asked the other man.

"Let me explain, for a ghost to dispose of another ghost, they have to meet a certain requirement. They have to be related to a vampire whose done things that other vampires have yet to find the resistance to do. Something that woman's daughter and my son have done."

"The comparison ends there." Julia remarked.

"They prefer to call upon me, even those they are more convenient, and I myself had to call on various ancient sprits before I qualified, but I do have more experiences than they do." He explained. "So I am going to try to find a way to get rid of the phantom, the others are going to keep an eye on you and Jasper."

"What are these qualifications?" Alice asked.

"When one becomes a vampire, the genes they carry from a human stays with them, when one dies, they carry the genes of when they were alive. When one passes on their venom, they pass on part of the human genes they carried as human. That strengthens those who carry it as ghost, giving them the power to destroy other ghost after whatever is keeping them revealed, which I don't know what is so we can only weaken it." The man explained as Sapphire, she shook hands with the woman, making a peace agreement.

"She will truly do anything to protect you," Julia smiled.

"She wants to know if the phantom would harm her daughter if it came across her." Julia explained "Sapphire is saying yes, most likely…..that made the woman agree." Julia smiled. "She promise to protect you, like it was her own like it was her daughter facing this torment." Julia smiled smirking.

"Her daughter created vampires?" Alice asked confused as the man vanished.

"Yes, and you married one of them." Julia answered with a smile, as Alice let out a stunned breath when the woman turned, stopped to star at Alice with the same face.

"You are going to see that woman's face and recognize the familiar features every time you even go near the elevator door." Julia said as if she was congratulating her.

"How, could you?" Alice asked coming towards her. "Even after…."

"After what?" Julia asked.

"I know why you are haunting me?" Alice answered. "And it has nothing to do with the phantom, your still after him, aren't you?"

"If I was, then I wouldn't be standing here would I?" Julia asked annoyed. "I would just let you go, instead of doing everything I can to make sure you leave here alive. I'm going to stick around now that you need me, the phantom wouldn't even think of hurting Jasper."

"Stay away from me," Alice snapped at her, as Julia turned, her green eyes going straight at her. "I do not need you, and neither does Jasper, I understand you were killed in here but there is no reason for you to be here constantly, please, wouldn't you leave us alone." Alice left slamming the door to her room.


	14. Chapter 14

"I am sure your wife, is fine, what harm could possibly come to her?" The business man asked Jasper as the elevator door opened. "Now, excuse me, I must go and attend to something." Jasper was about to head in there, and then a voice came from behind him.

"Jasper," Jose appeared in front of the elevator instantly.

"Yes," Jasper turned towards him as Jose stood in front of the elevator door. "I would like to…like to….I can't think of the English for it." It was then the elevator doors closed. "Invite you and your wife down for a visit, before you leave."

"Alright, we can do that," Jasper said.

"Good," He smiled, and there it was again, he surely resembled someone. He gave Jasper a strange look, and then Jasper's mind instantly focused on Alice. He rushed up the stairs coming to the landing, as a bright ray of light shown directly through the alcove window. There, there was a little girl sat with her feet dangling down wearing a light lavender dress with a white ruffled apron along with a large ribbon in her hair.

"Hi, Penny," Jasper smiled as the girl's head popped up, beaming at seeing him.

"Japer," Penny gasped jumping down in front of the light coming towards Jasper, that was when he notice something peculiar about the little girl…she had no shadow. "Guess what…I've had an idea."

"What is it?" He asked playing along.

"I thought my brother would be here but he's not, I can't find him anywhere." She explained in an anxious manner. This brother of hers was really getting on his nerves; he wished he could figure out who this guy was and drag him to his little sister.

"I am sure he is here somewhere," Jasper said as he quickly made his way up the stairs. He made it to his floor, when he saw Penny again.

"Do you want to know something about him?" Penny asked excitedly.

"What?" Jasper asked realizing this girl was blocking him.

"He used to have friends over, and I would pick on them." Penny explained coming close whispering in a low voice.

"That's rather comical," Jasper smirked he couldn't help it. He moved Penny to the side, and then he felt a strange feeling like ice. Jasper headed towards the hall, to see Penny there again, standing by a door. He watched another guest open the door, almost hitting her, nodded towards him as Jasper nodded back but then completely ignored Penny. It was as if she wasn't even there, or he'd ignore the fact that he almost hit her.

"Are you alright?" Jasper asked her.

"Yes, I just wanted to let you know, he didn't like that at all, and he would always scold me," Penny smiled. "And I was wondering…." She started twirling her hair giving him an innocent smile. "Maybe, if, I pick on a certain one of his friends and really annoyed him, he will come from wherever he is and scold me." Her face smiled brighter at that. "Then I would see him again." She clapped her hands.

"Why would you want him to scold you?" Jasper asked suspiciously.

"Because, I want to see him again, oh please, let me at least try, pretty please with your favorite toy, pretty please." Penny begged.

"Fine," Jasper answered sharply continuing on his way.

"Penny," She heard a sharp German woman.

"Leave them alone," A man said. Jasper turned to see a couple with dark charcoal burns on their faces. Penny shrugged and went between them, the woman picked up Penny. They stared at Jasper for a minute, and Jasper didn't say anything to them before he continued on his way.

"Thank you," Penny yelled as Jasper rushed to the room to see Alice coming out of it, he was surprised by the emotions surrounding her. It seemed she was angry at the same time fearful.

"Jasper," Alice said in relief coming to his side.

"Are you alright?" Jasper asked wondering what had happened; it seemed her face became frozen with panic.

"Yes, I'm fine," Alice sighed pressing her head against his chest, never more relived to see him.

"What happened?" Jasper asked. "I am worried about you, something is not right."

"I'm having these visions," Alice admitted looking at him speaking in a rush. "These strange visions, they are hard to describe. I can't point out what they are but they are certainly not of the future. They're in this place that I've never been to before, but yet it seems so familiar. And they're fuzzy. It's like I am looking through a different pair of eyes."

Jasper paused, confused on what to say, before he finally spoke "It sounds like they're memoires."

"That can't be right. You know I don't remember anything about my human life." Alice dismissed it quickly as they went back to their room for some privacy. "I do have a question, about Julia?"

"Well, let me explain." Jasper started. "I was eighteen-year-old male human at that time, and most eighteen-year-old males only have thing on their mind. I told you that memory, because I forgot why it was so memorable, but now I do and well…to be honest it meant nothing. "

"Not, that." Alice hushed him. "I want to know, when your family told you she left, did you have any suspicions that may have been lying?" Alice asked. "Did you suspect that something else might have happened?"

"Yes, I am sure," Jasper answered, a little surprised Alice made such assumptions about people she never even met. "I know it is a fact because she took my mother's jade heart, the one that was supposed to go to you."

'_That's__ why she is here.'_ Alice thought to herself. "Do you remember your family acting different that night?"

"The last afternoon I saw them, the last day as a human; of course I remember it well." Jasper said. They showed concerned for him, as they always had. He told Alice how much they cared for him. Where would she get the idea they were anything but honest. "They were acting a little strange, but it was over Suzan's death, I remember the scene when I saw the shed. Some of the fragments of her bones where still there." Jasper shuddered, thinking of the poor girl, unable to grow up and become a grandmother. "It was clear that someone was trapped when the shed was on fire. I remember seeing the remains."

"Was there more than one body?" Alice asked.

"Yes," Jasper answered, it was then he felt this uneasy tension in the room, it wasn't coming from Alice but it seemed someone in the room was upset with him. "It wasn't something that easily forgotten. There was one body. It was too burnt to tell it was her, but I am sure it was Suzan. She was nowhere to be found. You need to relax, how about we sit in the dining room for awhile, before we go out again."

"That sounds fine," Alice agreed seeing that Julia was still there, her face burned with scars running across them as she walked behind Jasper. She stared forward at him letting out a hiss. It was then Jasper felt this strange tension. It was this spiteful rage filling the room.

"You alright?" Jasper asked feeling the intensity.

Alice stared forwards as Julia let out a hiss, "I am unhappy with what he called me last time." Julia spoke harshly remembering the time Jasper came into his room, and she was unable to reach out to him, being helpless unable to tell her story. She remembered the harsh thoughts and words Jasper had towards her. They had been friends since they were children, how could he believe them. How could he still believe them? It still made her beyond angry.

"I'm fine," Alice answered. "It just that, these visions are a little disturbing but I am sure it would turn out alright, let's go." Alice quickly rushed her husband out, passing through Julia as she remained there trapped in the room. Julia could not leave this palace, the place of her murder. She wanted her story to be known, she stayed having to relive day after day, trapped having that nightmare encounter in the last hours of her life.

Alice felt her hands come up into his with their fingers entangled in one another. She kissed him, as her hands became wrapped with his hands. His masculine odor touched Alice as her hands came around his shoulders. She kissed him; it was like fire between them. Jasper felt his hands come from her shoulders and to her waist as they came tight against each other. It was then a drift blew and Alice knew she was alone with her husband.

~X~

They walked down to the dining room, to find it unexpectedly filled with people in brightly colored clothes. Children in fine clothes running around, men in suites laughing, women in sundresses with brightly colored flowers. There was also a couple of girls wearing silk lavender dresses as music boomed from down the hall and the scent of human food rose from the kitchen.

"Excuse me, ma'am, what's going on?" Jasper stopped a young woman on her way out in a flowing purple gown that fitted tight to her body, with her hair dressed in a bun adorned with flowers.

"There is a wedding reception going on in the ball room, some of the guest have come out here for drinks." The woman explained. Jasper then went to the side of the stairs, taking a peek down the hall to the room and saw two large open doors with waiters coming in and out of the former ball room.

"I forgot about that," Jasper said suddenly remembering the enormously large room down the hall. "Come on, let's find him," Jasper suggested as they entered the crowded bar room.

"Excuse me," Penny came running out of nowhere in a quick dash with her black button shoes clomping the floor dashing to Jose whispering something. It was then Jasper saw the strange couple with burns all over their faces, staring at him. The man came up looked at Jose, who nodded and then he nodded back. He then took his wife's hand and the two left. Jasper couldn't help but stare, he had the strange resemblance to someone, but he just couldn't think of who, it was practically killing him not being able to match that face. Now, he was realizing Penny also resembled someone as well.

"Alice," Jasper whispered to her. "Does Jose seem to remind you of anybody?"

Alice froze solemnly, confirming it. She remembered the couple of times Jose mentioning having a 'black sheep' sister. He sat there alone, as if he was talking to someone. Alice now knowing he was a ghost conformed Jose identity and the connection he had with Alice through his younger sister.

"No," Alice answered quickly.

"Come on, let's go and sit down for awhile." Jasper suggested as Jose rose instantly raising his hand coming to greet them. The burnt couple held hands and walked away, going unnoticed by everyone.

"Jasper, Alice," Jose spoke in his thick Mexican accent. "Why don't you come and sit down for awhile?"

"Sure, we can stop and visit, before we leave. Can't we, Sweetie?" Jasper smiled towards Alice revealing his Sothern drawl.

"Yes, of course." Alice answered with a little laugh, unsure of what caused the sudden discomfort she had with Jose, was it the knowledge of him being a ghost, or the fact that he was the brother of the woman who had Jasper trapped for so many years. A man who would most likely protect a woman who Jasper once planned to kill, she had a right to question his loyalties.

"So, how is your day going?" Jose asked as he put his hand to his cheek. It was then Jasper felt this ice cold hand come against his cheek and into his hair.

"Your hair is really soft," Jasper felt a tiny hand coming through his hand causing tiny bumps to form up his skin. Jasper turned to see Penny with her fingers deep in his hair.

"Why are you doing that?" Jasper asked out of nowhere.

"Doing what?" Alice asked.

"The girl, she's playing with my hair," Jasper reached over to grab her and she went to the other side, Jasper then reached to the side she moved to and she moved again. Finally, Jasper turned around and she was gone but he could still hear the giggling.

"Where did she go?" Jasper asked, turning around.

"Who?" Alice asked.

"The little girl," Jasper answered. "I swore she was here a second ago."

"There is a wedding down the hall, there are many children running around the room," Jose explained slowly to Jasper, like it would take him awhile to understand.

"I swore she was right here," Jasper glanced to see she had disappeared again as he felt this concerned emotion coming from Alice.

"What did she look like?" Alice asked fearful, aware that there was a ghost child on the property that knew him in life.

"The girl, she's a younger sister to some guest at the resort," Jasper answered as Jose tapped his foot. Jasper then felt a tug on his pants leg. He looked down to see her tiny blond curls peaking out in an bright white lace gown with a silk ribbon, the kind of dress he hadn't seen in decades.

"Are you playing dress up or something?" Jasper asked. "Why are you wearing a dress like that?"

"Silly, everyone knows girls were dresses," Penny laughed. "Anyway, where's my brother. He hated it when I did that to his friends. I wanted him to come down and scold me."

"Oh," Jasper nodded realizing what her goal was; he was going to ignore her.

"Jasper, do you know who you see?" Alice asked concerned.

"It's just someone's little sister who wants some attention," Jasper sniffed a smile as he put the cloth down.

"You want to know something, you see those people?" Penny pointed her finger. Jasper turned his head and saw the couple with black charcoal skin and frightful scorched hair get up and leave. He noticed the woman especially seemed hideous by her marks.

"Yes…." Jasper froze. "She has some bad burns."

Alice froze instantly seeing the clues, the girl, and mention of an older sibling…now burned marks. It was certainly the ghost of Suzan. She was clearly after Jasper. "You know what, I forgot my purse, I am going to go upstairs and get it."

"Little sisters are something special, and the time spent with them should never be taken for granted." Jose let out a sniff staring off into the window. "Some of the hero older brothers have learned that the hard way. We are often forced to live with regret of not performing our duty to them." That statement coming from Jose made Alice sit down instantly.

"I know what he's talking about," Penny laughed coming to Jasper's lap. Then came up and whispered. "That's why he needs to see me. I told those people they would be here, but there not; can you get them for us? Please, please, pretty please, in a present."

It was then; Alice saw the table shaking as Jasper moved his chair. "Why is this human so comfortable sitting with me?" Jasper said in a low voice so humans couldn't hear.

"That's it, I will get who she wants." Alice stood up and left. She first walked to the elevator, and then saw a Mexican woman standing there with a scar around her neck. Alice couldn't bare the familiar features she had towards Maria as the woman approached her.

Alice went up the stairs and when she came into the room, she felt a drift then saw a spot on the bed moving up and down in a fast motion. It was at a going up and down, up and down, at a fast pace.

"You know, I must say, while reading this book, I must ask how the hell did those Yankees win if they talk like this?" Julia asked floating above Alice. "But I must say, some of this stuff does turn a woman on."

"You would know," Alice rolled her eyes as Julia looked down; her eyes were going to the bed. She smiled, shaking her head and went back to reading. "I guess I should stop, to avoid trouble with your vampire friends. He may not approve of exposing this smut to her." Julia then threw the book to Alice.

"Julia, I ask you again, please leave us be." Alice started.

"I have been," Julia moaned. "I left this afternoon, not to mention headless preacher is insisting I give you your space."

"Downstairs," Alice brought up.

"I wasn't downstairs," She smirked as her eyes went towards the girl.

"Can you at least make her stop?" Alice asked.

"No, I don't have any authority over her." Julia explained promptly. "Why don't you and Jasper just get her what she wants, you can provide for her better than me."

"What are you talking about?" Alice interrogated her. She was after all her sister, Suzan would listen to Julia. Julia glanced towards the spot, as it continued to move up and down. She was silent, as if she was listen to someone then looked over. "Open the box Jasper got from the antique store." Alice went to open it, and found a beautiful antique music box. She played it as an angel came out to the old tune '_Angels form the Realms of Glory'_.

"Hey, that's mine. My brother gave it to me." A voice spoke. Alice looked over to see a tiny girl with bright blond curls, curls that were kind of similar to their good friend Peter, but not near as joyful with a bright round face and sweet brown eyes bouncing up and down on the bed.

"The box is haunted?" Alice asked as Julia nodded. "How do I…"

"You don't need me, remember." Julia said snottily, as the girl just stared at Alice unhappy that she had the box. Her face became a transparent white, making it clear she was angry.

"That's my box." The girl cried. "I don't want you touching it."

It was then Alice had one of those strange visions, she was in a field she felt the soft wet grass beneath her feet. Alice noticed some people around her, all close to her size but different. She noticed the long haired girls with bright cheeks, as well as smoothed faced males. They were running through the field. There was nothing after them; they were all running from her as Alice was going after them. She then went after a boy and tapped him on the shoulder.

All were running from him now, she then felt something wet below her feet. She slipped and was on the ground covered in mud. She saw a knee with scentless blood that stung with a ripped stocking, and disappointedly a ripped dress. The vision navigated its way to the large white building with a steeple that had a yellow cross at the top. Around the building was a large gathering of strange people.

They were so much taller than her, almost like giants walking around smiling at her. She walked past a table filled with these people holding plates of food along with women in white lace dresses and men in fine vest suites. She then finally spotted a table with that brown curly haired woman, and a solitary man with a mustache. At the table was an elderly couple, a one armed man in a gray uniform with a white beard sitting next to the beautiful silver haired woman.

"Oh, look you ruined your dress," the curly haired woman sighed letting her sit on her lap. "And your grandmother worked so hard on it."

"Oh, she's a child; I figured she would ruin it. That's why I ordered extra fabric to mend it." Alice then felt these lips on her head.

"Why is that?" Alice asked. Now finding the girl easier to relate to than she normally related to children.

"Because, my brother Peter gave it to me," She answered simply, sitting down becoming full like a human again; she patted her hand on the bed wanting Alice to come. Alice sat down next to her as the girl crawled up comfortably next to on her lap while she handed her the music box. "You don't hold it like that, with one hand. Hold it with two hands, and twist the key." She showed Alice as it started playing.

"See," The girl clapped excitedly.

"What's your name?" Alice asked her.

"Penelope Ann Olson, but my brother tells his friends to call me Penny." The girl explained still staring at the box.

"So that's what you want me to call you?" Alice asked.

"Yes, your friends with my brother." Penny explained as the music stopped. "I got it for Christmas from him one year. We went to visit our cousins in Vermont, that's where our Mommy and Daddy come from. I was only four that year. Peter didn't like it because of the cold, but changed his mind when I pointed out all the snow on the ground and told him how it was made by magic. I convinced him to like it. Our cousins took us ice skating, Peter wasn't very good because we don't do that in Texas." She then giggled. "He fell several times, and then I went ice skating and fell. He came, picked me up and held my hands. He didn't fall when I skated with him. He also took me sled riding that year. Then Christmas came, and everyone gathered around to see what Santa Clause had left me. Peter told me he saw him that night, and asked that he give me something. He gave me a beautiful box; I opened it, and pulled out this beautiful treasure. I remember my aunt scolding him, saying he should have just bought me a doll. He thought I had enough dolls, then I pointed out how the angels clap their wings. Like this," Penny touched it as the silver wings cluttered together as her face lit up by it. "From that night on, I played it and only he was allowed to play it for me since he is my favorite person in the whole wide world."

"You seem to care for your brother," Alice smiled as the girl's face lit up.

"I do, I do," She laughed. "He is the best brother in the whole wide world. Do you want to hear something funny?"

"What?" Alice asked, as the girl crawled on her lap.

"Before he got a cold, Peter use to think I was an annoying troublemaker because I wanted to spend all my time with him." She then giggled. "Now he thinks I am a little angel."

"Oh," Alice nodded, wondering. "Penny, do you know a girl name Charlotte?"

It was then Penny's eyes beamed forward as if Alice had spoken a name of a beloved celebrity. Someone she never met, but still cared for very deeply. "Yes, I know a girl name Charlotte, and she is the most beautiful girl in the whole wide world. That why my brother spends so much time with her. You want to know a secret?"

"Sure," Alice amused the girl, confirming it; this was the ghost of a girl who was Peter's younger sister in his human life. This was truly a small world. The girl came up to Alice's ear. "I saw her before he did, before she got a cold."

"A cold?" Alice asked.

"Yes, she got this music box next. When Mommy and Daddy came home they found the wreck, and became very sad. They thought I was sleeping, but I was right there. They couldn't find Peter, so they assumed he was with me. After a year, they were so sad they could no longer live in Dallas anymore. So Mommy and Daddy sold mine and my brother's things before leaving. They sold the music box to a man named Wilbur, who was in Dallas on business. He felt guilty, because he had a beautiful daughter named Charlotte at home.

You see while he was gone, his wife Maude sent a telegram saying Charlotte was in the hospital because her appendices needed taking out. Wilbur and Maude loved Charlotte very much. They had three other children before her, but they died crossing the ocean from Germany. Then she was born, when they stopped at a city in North Carolina. They named her Charlotte after the city she was born in. Maude didn't even know she had a baby inside her. She was still sad about the deaths of her older ones, she wasn't paying attention. She was a miracle to them. The family finally got to Texas for the engineering job Wilbur was offered in Germany.

She liked my music box. She thought it was a gift to her from her Daddy. It still was from my brother to me. I watched her for a very long time. She became very pretty, she was her parents' only child. Then the mean lady came with my brother and the other to set the town on fire. She was in the library, with a boy she thought was cute. The fire spread like crazy, she was on her way out to meet her parents but the mean lady caught her along with others who couldn't escape. The boy came out, that's where Wilbur and Maude met up with him. They interrogated him, but he swore she was right with him. They went frantic searching for her, finally they went back to the town, and looked for her. They never came out of the flames. The town was rebuilt, but the people can still hear them calling out to her at night. Charlotte needs to tell them she is alright. I told them she's with my brother.

My music box survived, and was taken by a looter. I drove him crazy, he got robbed, and his wife left him so he sold it. Then the next man gave it to his girlfriend and was killed at war, so she sold it. Then the next people to own it were newlyweds, I kept moving it to the right place. The lady had a miscarriage then they sold it. As a matter of fact, everyone who had it, got rid of it it's been because of me. People think it has bad luck."

"Why's that?" Alice asked.

"Because it doesn't belong to them," Penny said firmly. "It belongs to me and I want Peter to find it."

"Oh," Alice then looked towards Julia, unsure what to do.

"Alice, want to play with me?" Penny asked. "Please, please, please, play with me, Alice. I promise I'll be good."

Alice did not know how to interact with children; she didn't remember what it was like to be a child so she couldn't relate to them. There was never a point in her life where being a mother was an option in her future. Unlike, Esme and Rosalie she didn't have a strong maternal aching when she saw human children. Unlike Bella, she didn't have the instincts it took to take care of a child that appeared suddenly. This child promoted much more complications for her, not only was she indeed a child, she was a ghost child. She barely understood adult ghost, not much less children. She was something Alice had never come across; with Rensemee she could at least understand some of her vampire nature. This girl's was something of the unknown to Alice.

"Can't anybody rest in peace around here?" Julia hissed ignoring Alice and Penny.

'_I've been wondering that myself?'_ Alice thought to herself.

"What do ghost children like?" Alice asked suddenly as Julia looked over, ignored the question and went back to reading.

"Why are you asking me? You don't need my help." She said in a curt manner.

"Well, I do," Alice snapped as Penny began to jump on the bed again.

"Suggest a game, they like hide-an-seek, considering they have an extra advantage." Julia informed.

"Penny," Alice said quickly, as Penny stopped landing on her belly with her head on her arms, looking at Alice. "How would you like to play hide-an-go seek?"

"Oh boy, I love that game," She perked up excitedly clapping her hands. "You close your eyes, and count to ten, then come and find me." She let out a laughed as Alice amused her by closing her eyes and started counting. She then heard Jasper approaching as Penny left the room.

~X~

Jasper left the crowed room wondering what was taking Alice so long. He was about to approach the elevator when a Mexican woman appeared out of nowhere and pushed him.

"Get away, get away," She screamed in broken English.

"What?" Jasper asked as the woman stared at him.

"Your kind is so naive." She mumbled in Mexican Spanish. Stopped and gave him a harsh scowl, telling him to stay away. He ignored her, and went to approach the door. "Just because you forget about us, doesn't mean we forget about you. Do you have any idea what you put us through? You were raised better, why don't you honor us?" She hissed in her native tong.

"What are you talking about?" Jasper responded in Spanish.

"She's right, what makes your kind think we stopped caring or that we'll hate you. Parents never hate their children." The Englishman came behind him casually, as the middle age woman let him through and continued to block Jasper.

"Please do me one kind favor and take the stairs," She said as her hands came onto Jasper's shoulder giving him a surprise stare, not expecting him to know her language. She then hissed at him with frustration. "Stay away." Jasper ignored her and walked up the stairs.

~X~

Jasper approached the doorway when out of nowhere; a flashing light appeared from the door. Penny came out, directly through the door at lightning speed laughing as she went down the hall. A chill went up Jasper's back when the little girl passed him. Jasper watched as Penny continued to run and faded down in the hallway. Jasper was stunned at the site and then started putting the pieces together.

The fact she wore old fashion clothes and was taught old fashion ideas meant she wasn't from this time. He seemed to be the only one who saw her, and she also had no scent. There was no other explanation than she was not a human or a vampire. She was something else from somewhere else, some other time that came to haunt him. Penny was a ghost, he was haunted. She was real, but unreal. This child was something form the beyond that came searching them for some reason. Jasper couldn't find any other explanation; he stood still comprehending that these things were real. He walked into the room stunned as he met Alice.

"Jasper," Alice asked noticing his stunned face. He was speechless on what to say.

"The girl, she went down the hall and became invisible." He spoke, wondering if he had gone crazy or if it was something true. If Alice saw it, then he knew this wasn't in his head. He had seen something that was out of the paranormal. It shocked him, thinking on what this could be.

"I saw her too," Alice said a little too casually. "Penelope."

"She likes to be called Penny." Jasper said still stunned. "You talked to her too."

"She came looking for us," Alice explained. "She's looking for her brother, which is why she came after us, hoping he would be with us. Jasper, remember the night you and …Maria changed Peter into a vampire. He mentioned it being after a crash."

"Yes, he was in a motor car going very fast." Jasper remembered as a bit of guilt caused pain in his stomach. "He was very strange, doing things I never seen in a transformation. After Maria bit him, I went to take him back to one of the hiding places. He tried to get away, despite the pain he kept trying to crawl to the cockpit. As if he was trying to get to something...or someone. I grabbed him and took him to the rest of the newborns who were in agony. There was no one else I swear, not a heartbeat or the smell of blood pumping anywhere else. He asked me that hundreds and hundreds of times."

"She must have already been….."Alice gasped thinking of the poor girl. "You were also in Dallas when he came back for you?" Alice asked.

"Yes, the cemetery was one of the places we kept newborns. I remember walking in it and saw him standing next to an abandon angel statue, just staring at it. He started cleaning it off when I called him out and he turned." Jasper's voice went stunned. "….the wrong Charlotte."

"Peter, her older brother," Alice said as his eyes nodded in realizing. "Remember during Rensemee's trial, what did he say?" Alice asked.

"Before he left said something about helping save Rensemee was his way making up for it." Jasper answered. "Which was strange, they did come back a couple months later. He seemed very fond of Rensemee. Charlotte said she just reminds him of someone he misses from his human life. She didn't give too much information." Jasper sighed this only meant one thing…the girl was a ghost. She existed, and she was very real. He had been wrong about this paranormal business this whole time and Penny had proved it to him.

It was at this conclusion the window flew open, the woman from the garden appeared in front of them, glowing white and then disappeared. Jasper went to it and looked out, to find the woman again. She was the one who stared at him in such a loving manner as she wandered the resort grounds in the same state she was in life. In that beautiful flowing grace he remembered, before she became so sick. Jasper recognized her.

"Alice," Jasper called, as the woman turned and faded into the wind, he recognized her honey blond hair and angel-like face that once stood over him from his crib and watched him leave as he rode away to war. "That woman in the garden is a ghost."

Alice went up to him, putting her arm around him. "Who is she?"

"That's my mother." Jasper spoke softly, as his mind became blank with shock.


	15. Chapter 15

Jasper stood there, still stunned by the sweet Southern woman's presence. She stood there, with her bouncing hoop skirt that faded invisibly when she walked straight through the garden. She floated with the grace she had had during her life. She stared frozen at Jasper.

"Why is she here?" Jasper asked wondering, she moved her hand calling them over.

"Maybe she wants you to inform you," Alice suggested putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Jasper," A voice faded in the wind.

"You're right," Jasper answered as she turned away, disappearing.

"Let's talk to her," Alice said leading Jasper away from the gaze of the window. Jasper remembered receiving that terrible letter about his mother, how she died in her bed after months of battling cancer. She fought hard against it, she was at war with her own body at a time there was no weapons to fight it. He remembered the longing to go home, and see his mother one last time. He remembered the letters from her telling him to stay strong, and keep going when her hands were too feeble to fight.

He walked out with Alice, ready to figure out what left her here. He wanted to tell her that he missed her, and how much the love she gave to him as a human sustained him through the craziness of the first decades of his immortal life. Jasper held Alice's hand as he walked out with her.

Out in the hall was that one guest dressed like a Texas lady straight from the eighteen hundreds. She pulled off the roll the staff had placed her in despite half her face being burned. She let her hair down, stared at Jasper. It seems she was waiting for something, Jasper nodded. The girl gave him a nasty stare and disappeared. Jasper shrugged at her off as the hall became bitterly cold.

The sunset over the old Dixie gardens, with the ivy climbing the porch and the roses and lavender planted out beautifully. Jasper walked out with his wife, approaching the ghost within it. He did notice another ghost, a Mexican woman doing laundry under the magnolia trees. He noticed the burnt couple there again, next to the woman, having a conversion with her. She walked away rather upset with them. Jasper ignored the whole situation; trying to stop himself getting any more spooked then he had made himself already.

"Mamma," Jasper called the name he had referred to her in his human life.

The wind blew a steady breeze through the garden; Jasper opened his ears to the sound of the wind for the first time. He was surprised to hear a voice calling him, beckoning gently. "Jasper."

Jasper turned, she stood right behind him clear as crystal glass, watching Jasper with her soft brown eyes. She still smelled of the sweet lavender perfume. Her voice sounded slow and steady with an awe quartet. Jasper even wondered if the softness of her skin was there as well. He couldn't help but be a little uncomfortable.

"Why are you frightened?" She asked, coming to her son.

"You're a ghost," Jasper answered. "How did you end up in this state?"

"Follow me," She said floating through the air. Jasper followed her in the garden, unable to take her eyes off of her. They came to a spot where nothing grew, and she flew directly over it, making it feel so barren.

"Alice," Her voice called, blending in with the wind. She grabbed Alice's shoulder and blinded her with a vision from her life.

1842

Alice was in another part of the South, it was thundering. She saw a teenage girl, with honey-blonde hair up in a bun, wearing a white chemise with a corset tided around her waist with drawls and thick white stockings . She was basically the female version of Jasper, with her facial features matching perfectly. She seemed sad, almost angry staring at a large window facing a white cotton field. It was then a woman came behind her wearing a long green gown and a white cape. She was a kind woman that went and comforted her daughter.

"How could she do this to me?" Sapphire asked turning to face her mother.

"He is thinking in your best interest," Pearl explained as she kindly dismissed the servant and untied Sapphire's corset herself.

"By forcing me to marry someone I've never met? Trading me off, thinking my future is the treatment to some charity case?" Sapphire huffed. Being forced to marry a widower twice her age and with two children didn't appeal to her at all, her father gave her no choice.

"Sapphire, we are all women," Pearl explained. "We have no control over our lives as men do, and even if we could it wouldn't be wise."

It was then a tiny young girl that appeared to be Crystal came in, and sat on Sapphire's lap.

"I wanted to give you something, before you leave tomorrow," Pearl said painfully, Alice could tell by this vision both women were scared.

"Yes, Mama?" Sapphire asked respectfully. It was then Pearl gave her daughter a jade heart, knowing the next day her daughter was going to the lone state and will never see her again.

The vision stopped, Sapphire was staring at her couple.

"I was in pain, when I first came here," She looked at Jasper. "I was miserable until you came. I hated everything about this place until you came; your father was still in morning for his first wife, until you were born. When I first felt you kick, and the joy you gave me brought such comfort, there were times when I was carrying you I wondered if you would be a burden. Then you lifted my spirits through your gift. Jasper, you were my life and still are. You brought joy to this world, don't forget that. Alice, reach in the spot."

Alice reached in it; she didn't have to dig her hands that deep to find it. She felt a smooth heart shape stone in her fingers. Alice then pulled out the jaded heart. She felt it in her hands, the same as it was, un-chipped and part of the family she married.

"It's yours," Sapphire said. She then felt herself fading. "It's in safe hands, I can move on now." She breathed, and looked towards Jasper.

"Remember, I will always love you my son, and I will always be looking down." She then kissed his cheek. "You make me proud."

"I need to give you one last vision, it's a promise that I made to someone." Sapphire sighed, coming to Alice. "You look so much like my old friend."

Alice was in a room, she saw Sapphire laying on a brass bed with white linen sheets, and Sapphire laying down with her honey blond hair down, and her face flushed pale wearing a long night gown. She laid sick in her bed as Nancy kept a soaked washed cloth on her head nursing her. The girl had to be a teenager, at least sixteen with beautiful golden olive skin with her black hair covered in a cap, wearing a colorful wrap around her hair. She was by Sapphire's side, caring for her.

Alice saw a gaze in Sapphire's eyes, she looked out towards the window. Sapphire clutched on to Nancy's hand instantly.

"Please get my family, dear." Sapphire asked kindly. Nancy looked towards Sapphire sympathetically, she nodded, open the window and left. Sapphire watched as the wind blew the white curtains. She stared at it for a moment, looking down at the garden. Hayden came in with Nancy and Latvina behind him. Followed by Benjamin and Harriett at the doorway.

Hayden clutched his beloved wife's hand, seeing she was close to death; sweat was steaming from her body as she let out a cough. "Julia, Suzanne." Sapphire called over as Harriet's eyes beamed. Her daughter-in-law had lived a life of the proper, how dare she call upon those two on the hour of her death.

"Nancy," He ordered, the girl left.

"Husband," She said sickly. "Take my mother's necklace; give it to Jasper's wife." Latvian's face awed at her words.

"No," Hayden answered frantically. "You're going to give it to her, come on; you can put up a fight."

"What about me?" Latvina asked interrupting.

"Shut up," Hayden lashed at his daughter as Julia and Suzan came in both scared, they entered silently and respectfully.

"Latvina, you have been nothing but a brat since the moment I met you," Sapphire spoke strongly. "I have tried to be your mother, and you rejected me. I pray that you never have a child like yourself. If you dare steal my necklace, your decedents will face unbelievable hardships, and be subjected through what you let happened to the innocent. If however, you chose to help others; my son's curse will save her. If you touch my necklace you'll feel anguish." Latvina stormed out angrily. Hayden held his wife, with his hands wrapped around her head. He squeeze the cloth on her forehead pouring the cold water. Sapphire's eyes glanced to Harriett and Benjamin who remained at the foot of the bed as Suzan and Julia stood in the background.

"Get them out of here," Sapphire gagged.

"I'm not going anywhere, you helpless woman." Harriett answered.

"The truth will overpower you," Sapphire spoke to Harriett.

"Benjamin, your jealousy of my son is the most evil, if you lash out on it, you will be imprisoned here." She said sick.

Hayden continued to put a cloth of cold water on her forehead as Sapphire's weak hand reached out to clutch Suzanne's figures. "You girls will someday be part of this family." It was with that Sapphire breathed her last.

"No," Hayden shouted shaking his wife, clutching to her. "Wake up," Hayden shook her, and there was nothing.

"Sapphire, you can't go," Hayden shouted pounding his wife chest. It was clear she was gone.

"Get out now," He shouted with tears flowing from his eyes.

"Son," Harriett came to comfort him.

"Now!" He ordered, as he remained in his wife's room alone.

"You girls better mind yourself," Harriett said as she slammed the door as they left. "The thing she says would happen never will."

"You think they will throw us out now that Mrs. Sapphire's gone?" Suzan asked, she was their mane protection.

"Don't worry, we still have Jasper," She said showing the pearl bracelet he gave to her. "Oh, I don't know how I am going to tell him about his mama passing." Julia then left with her sister, with Harriett still in the hall. Benjamin came out.

"What's wrong?" he asked limping to her. "I thought I heard father crying?"

"Your stepmother is gone," Harriett answered shaking. "You have to be there for your father now, you hear, he is going to be unstable. You will have to be the man of the house. …keep things in line." Benjamin nodded, listening to his wise grandmother as they passed Julia and Suzan's room. "Lordy, she sure left this house in a mess, didn't she."

Alice broke from her vision.

"Be careful, they want to accomplish what they failed," Sapphire warned Alice, a slight breeze blew and Sapphire went with it. Jasper saw the petals break off a rose bush and fly towards the sun as a strange light came through the garden. It was clear, Sapphire passed on.

~X~

"What time do they plan to visit?" Jasper asked holding the music box between them.

"Sometime this afternoon, they are going to come to an empty house," Alice answered feeling a bit of guilt for not seeing their friends' arrival before it was too late. They waited, and waited, and waited, until she saw a vision of Peter and Charlotte arriving to an empty house.

"They would be there now," Alice said as Jasper dialed their home phone number. After a long number of rings, they finally got an answer.

"There's no one here," Charlotte started showing the phone manners of someone who hasn't been on talked on it for seventy three years.

"Charlotte, es ist uns, wir sind weg, wussten wir nicht Sie und Peter waren zu Besuch kommen"Jasper said in his best German possible.

"It's them," Charlotte called to Peter. "They went away before we planned on visiting, but they're sorry." It seemed to not even faze her that he was speaking another language. If Penny's story was true then perhaps German wasn't a foreign language to her. She went back to the phone as they heard Peter come over. "So are you having some kind of _hochzeitsreise_ or something?"

"Sort of," Jasper said. "But we have a little problem that we need Esme or Rosalie for."

"What is it?" Charlotte asked as Alice turned on the music box. It was then Penny appeared, cuddled between them with excitement on her face.

"We are sort of stuck with this child. Neither Alice or I are very good with children." Jasper explained. "So we need some guidance until her guardians can be reached."

"Oh," Charlotte paused. "Well, I was sort of an only child." Charlotte stared as the two burned figures appeared at the edge both glaring at the phone. "Peter's actually pretty good with children. She's a little girl, right?"

"Yes," Alice answered.

"Right up my alley," They heard Peter's voice in the background.

"I'll let you talk to him," Charlotte said as she handed the phone over to Peter.

"Are you sure?" Jasper asked as Penny became ecstatic.

"I have experience dealing with children," Peter answered.

"That's me," Penny whispered. Alice smiled at her, knowing she was right.

"Oh, how….." Jasper asked. "Are you alright around human children?"

"We don't harm children," Peter said solemnly. "As matter of fact we like to go after people who do harm children."

"That's because of me." Penny stated.

"Alright, what are your experiences with children?" Jasper asked.

"I had a little sister," Peter answered with an aching voice.

"You did?" Jasper asked looking at Penny.

"Yes, I was around…um….thirteen or so when she was born, I was an only child up until then," Peter explained. "We had different mothers, but there was no half about her."

"He really loved me," Penny said, with a toothless smile.

"So tell me about her," Jasper went on.

"You are kind of getting personal now." Peter informed.

"We need some help," Jasper explained. "Alright, tell us how you can help this girl?"

"My parents were a little…let's just say my father was into business and my stepmom was quite the social light so…guess who she ran to during thunderstorms."

"He was safe," Penny explained. "He was also good at making sure there were no monsters under the bed."

"Oh, that wasn't our life; I grew up with parents who were somewhat social outcast." Charlotte explained.

"Weren't they the richest in town?" Peter asked looking over.

"Yes, but they weren't social climbers." Charlotte explained. "They had a little better insight into what's important. Like me, if I showed any sign of sickness, went near water, or talked to a stranger they were after me."

"I see," Jasper ignored her as he heard a sniff on the other line. "Peter, are you alright?"

"Yes….I got to go," Peter hung up quickly.

"Alright," Jasper hung up.

"What you do?" Penny asked upset as her face became transparent.

"Penny, he'll call back," Alice assured her.

"But that will be too long," She screeched. The phone rang again, Jasper recognized the home number, he picked it up to see it was Peter.

"Yes," Jasper asked.

"Is this girl….alright?" He asked finding himself unusually concerned.

"We just can't get her calm down," Jasper explained.

"Try telling her a story," Peter suggested.

"Penny, you want to hear a story?" Alice asked.

"Boy would I!" Penny smiled jumping up and down.

"That shows kids today, Penny would rather tell the story." Peter said out loud.

"Penny, why don't you tell Alice a story," Jasper suggested as she looked towards Penny.

"Can I?" Penny begged.

"You got any more? What did your sister like to do?"

"You know Jasper you're really touching on a touching subject considering…" Peter cut himself off.

"Considering what?" Jasper asked.

"Do you want me to tell you what happened to her?" Peter asked.

"Sure," Jasper answered, as Alice looked over. "You found out?"

"Yes, she died the night I was changed," Peter explained. "I didn't find out until after I went to looking for her."

"And….." Jasper pressed to know.  
"She didn't make it through the car crash you and Maria set up," Peter clicked his tongue. "I didn't find out until I came to get you."

"You were searching for her?"

"I thought she was still alive, and she would have been close to the age of some of Maria's vampires. I was worried that whatever attracted her to me would attract Maria to Penny. So I deiced to do the only thing to ensure that she would be safe from being transformed by Maria, I was going to transform her myself." Peter explained heavily.

"I wouldn't like that," Penny commented to Alice.

"When I found out that was never a problem, I went back to get you." Peter finally admitted. "I was glad to have your company but I was very upset she died. Now, what would you like to know about this little girl?"

"He needs to know I'm alright." Penny concluded.

"Well, we are trying to contact her brother," Jasper explained.

"Why?" Peter asked.

"He sort of hasn't been able to see her," Jasper explained.

"Oh, well did you make sure she's safe?" Peter asked.

"Yes," Jasper answered. "Do you have any advice?"

"I don't know," He said looking at Charlotte. "What do I say?"

"Don't ask me, I was an only child of sorts." Charlotte explained.

"How could you be an only child of sorts?" Jasper asked confused.

"My three brothers died before I was born," Charlotte explained, as her parents appeared again.

"How did that happened?" Alice asked shocked, she notice the burned women put her hand to her chest as they stared at the phone. She looked towards her husband and together the two narrowed their eyes to them.

"Well, the first one got involved with a gang on the ship from Germany, the second one got the flu, and the youngest slipped and drown. Then I was born, so there lives pretty much revolved around me." Charlotte explained, being very honest.

"Ask her if she's coming here?" The German woman spoke.

"She's not," Alice explained.

"Listen, we got to go," Peter said quickly and hung up.

"Are they going to be there when you get back?" The father spoke.

"Yes," Alice answered.

"We will disappear until then," the woman promised them. Then they faded away, but Jasper and Alice were still aware of their presence.

"What about me?" Penny asked.

"Well," Alice said quite unsure how to handle her.

"We will figure things out," Jasper promised. "How can we get you to pass on?"

Penny continued playing with Charlotte's parents. It seemed the two enjoyed her presence. It was then they heard the sound of a middle-age Mexican women speaking, which alerted them and caused Penny to disappear.

"That gives me an idea," Alice said as her and Jasper headed out into the hall.

"Who are we looking for?" Jasper asked.

"That one man," Alice tried to explain. "Has Carlisle called?"

"No. What man?" Jasper asked.

"The one whose presence isn't unusual, I think he protects our coven." Alice explained. "I don't know why I couldn't see him until now. He just appeared when I started getting haunted."

"May I help you?" An English male's voice said behind them causing Jasper to jump.

"Yes," Alice answered turning to see the man from the seventieth century with his head barely fitting his body.

"That is why I stay," He said.

"You…are a ghost too." Jasper asked shaking, taking a step towards Alice.

"Yes," the man answered. "I've been around you many times, I protect your coven. That is why I'm here, Jasper."

"How did you…" Jasper started.

"We need help. What can be done for Penny?" Alice asked.

"Bring me to her," the man requested, the couple led him to the room. She was still there, this time Alice saw Maria's mother with her. She turned when she saw them and stood up respectfully to let the man through and faded into the air.

"You have no connections with her," The man explained. "The only way she will pass through is if the one she has the message for hears it from her."

"What can we do until we take her to that person?" Alice asked.

"Put the music box away, and when you go back let them touch it." The man told them. "She won't bother you in his presence. When we are in the presence of ones who we stay behind for it's our soul focus. Be careful, if it breaks she will haunt you for an eternity."

Jasper carefully picked up the music box, not letting his hands touch the silver and wrapped several tissues around it, and put it away causing Penny to fade. The man helping them looked over and saw Charlotte's parents still there looking upon them with beady eyes.

"Be gone," He said and they too faded.

"Who are you?" Jasper asked.

"I won't say," The man answered.

"Why?" Alice asked.

"Because I have connections to someone you are very close too," The man explained. "And it's his mystery not yours, you have been brought here to help another trapped."

"Mom of course," Jasper answered as the man shook his head as a wind blew the curtain causing him to snap away. It was then Alice realized that Julia was watching, she was peering through the glass, shining over the open bathroom door. She disappeared before Jasper could see her disfigured face covered in scars with her blood in her black hair leaving Alice with her lingering screams. She disappeared when Jasper turned around, but he felt her presence.

~X~

"Is there something else that's bothering you?" Jasper asked as they were heading out for another night into town. They didn't know what they were going to go; most of it was planned on a whim. Alice looked back and saw Julia staring at the window. It was time.

"Jasper, there is another ghost haunting this house," She explained.

"Who?" Jasper asked, standing still.

"Julia," Alice spoke confidently.

"What?" Jasper questioned confused.

"I've seen her, she didn't run out on you," Alice explained, taking a deep breath using every bit of inner strength to reveal this to him. "She was murdered."

"Where the hell is this coming from?" Jasper asked shocked.

"Her, she told me, she's the other ghost." Alice explained.

"By who? The only people Julia had any contact with, besides her secret lover she betrayed me with, was my family." Jasper stressed, this was just bazar. For over a century he has remembered his first love as a lying, slutty, thief. Hearing something different was opening a strange dark window.

"I think it might have been your sister." Alice said seeing the tension rise in his face; he stared at her for a minute, forming a face she knew well.

"You didn't know Latvina!" Jasper shouted, the memory of his family was his comfort through dark years, and was what helped him trust Alice. Why was the very person who rekindled the love and gave him the hope of feeling it again was the one trying to destroy the very base of that feeling? The very base of him.

"I've seen visions," Alice defined. She was telling the truth, she knew the love he had for his sister, but he had to accept the truth.

"And that's enough to convict someone of murder?" Jasper asked.

"No, but I expect you to trust my instincts." Alice said.

"And change my mind about someone who I knew and loved because someone who never met her had instincts?" Jasper hissed. "Alice, you didn't even know her, never met her, or talked to her. What makes you think she would kill someone? She is the one who told me about Julia running off."

"And how did she tell it?" Alice asked. She knew this was hurting him, but he had to accept fact. "Did she look at you straight in the eyes and tell you? Did your father, brother and grandmother sit around agreeing with her? Were they all showing signs of complete honesty? Did they encourage any questions? Think about it." Alice asked. "Did they act like they were hiding something? I've seen her, I've seen her scars and marks. Julia haunts your house because you don't know the truth."

Jasper's memory started to come back to him; he was remembering the family. The affection his sister had for him was strong, like Peter said to him earlier, they had different mothers but there was nothing half about Latvina. She almost was in tears when she told him about Julia. Latvina may have been selfish, but she cared for her brother more than she cared for anyone.

"Unbelievable," Jasper said and left Alice there.

~X~

Alice went back into the house; she was hurt that Jasper didn't believe her. She loved Jasper, but this made her angry. She told herself that he needed to be alone to deal with this; somehow he had to believe her. This was not the kind of argument one compromised in. It was truth and only the truth.

"Excuse me miss, may I help you?" Alice turned to see the business man in the hallway on his way to the elevator.

"No, thank you sir, I'm good," Alice said remembering her last experience.

"Are you?" He asked unsure. "I can feel your tension; I am heading upstairs, would you like to go with me?" He said as the elevator door opened.

"Well, no," Alice said looking up the stairs.

"You can calm yourself down," He said pulling her by the arm into it. It was a rather strange force something a vampire couldn't fight. She came into the elevator, preparing for the pressure as she felt this relief. The emotion Alice felt was so smoothing she could barely fight it. The phantom seemed to have disappeared. They made it to the second floor, and that was when Alice turned and noticed an old woman standing next to her.

She was rather strange, wearing a thick black dress with gray hair that was piled up on top of her head. She had elderly wrinkled skin, and sharp, mean blue eyes that glowed at Alice. "Now, we can finish what we started." The doors opened, Alice was relived to get out.

"Where are you?" Alice asked wondering were Julia could be.

"Alice, what….." Julia came out through a wall. She paused frozen in fear. She was panicking; she backed away, with every part of her quivering. It seemed her entire soul became distressed, her face showed a memory of complete horror. She slowly started walking backwards, portraying the behavior of a tortured ant under a magnifying glass. She was trapped in the pure terror that she led to her death.

As Julia walked backwards down the hall it transformed, the carpet began to fade to hard floors, the painted hall soon transformed into the old floral wall paper. The white painted doors became solid oak; the lights above disappeared as lantern grew in from the side walls.

Alice watched as Julia's hair came down, and swept back as the marks on her fair skin grew again, reveling the agony she had suffered. By the time Julia made to the window, her long hoop skirt dress became a white undergarment covered in tears and burns. She kept her guard up, walking slowly, unsure what to do, the more she walked the more she began to transform with her black hair turning into scorching flames, her skin became covered in scars from the fight she had lost. Alice even saw blood flow from her face. Baring the terror she suffered in her last moments of life. She then heard laughter, someone was finding her amusing. Alice turned to see the business man standing behind her, laughing at Julia's fear of him.

It was then, Alice saw the ghost of Julia's sister. She came out from her old room, and looked at Alice. She jumped a little startled and came to Alice's side and placed her hand on Alice's shoulder generating warmth. Suzan glanced back at Julia.

"You promised." She said bewildered.

Julia nodded bravely as Suzan disappeared. Julia looked up, and closed her eyes. She was gathering all the strength she had inside her and narrowed at Alice flying to her quickly, going right through Alice, and forcing her into a vision.

1863

"I am so sick of this," Latvina yelled as Hayden walked out of his office, ignoring his daughter. He was dressed in a business suit, his face still distraught. He watched as Suzan walked out of her room. She took a step back, clearing for the cornel. The man went right through Alice, went down the stairs and eventually Alice heard a door slam. It was then Alice notice the sun shine, she saw no sparkles on her skin and she looked down to see she had no shadow. Alice looked over at Suzan.

Suzan touched her hand to her head, and blinked several times. Alice watched as the sun from the hall window shown on Suzan's face, causing her eyes to squint. She took a step forwards with an expression of agony on her face.

"Stop it Suzan," She said to herself. "Just stop it, you're seeing things." It seemed she was going crazy due to whatever was in her head. She was shaking her hands, and her entire body quivered as if she was trying to release whatever held her captive.

"Stop, just stop. You're seeing things, Suzan, none of this is going to happen. These nightmares aren't real, get ahold of yourself and stop it." She shouted to herself. "Get it out of your head. It's not going to happen." It was then Suzan calmed herself. "It's not going to happen, she's going to be fine, she'll be alright." Suzan walked downstairs saying the same things over and over.

Alice then watched Julia come out of her room, and head to Jasper's room. As soon as she entered, Alice noticed Harriet come out of Hayden's office and straight to Jasper's room. She instantly pulled the door shut and locked it.

"Nancy!" Harriett called as Alice watched as Nancy left Latvina's room and came to Harriet. Harriett ignored her and just pushed fabric of her dress to the side, Nancy proceeded with grabbing the fabric and striating it. She then followed Harriett step by step.

Alice felt this force pulling her there, she watched as Harriet go to a tiny side room that would be the future elevator. The woman proudly sat down as Nancy helped her straighten her large hoop skirt. She then began to play the harp as loud as she could to drown out any sort of noise, while Nancy served her tea.

"Stay here," Harriett ordered the slave, forbidding her from leaving Harriett's sight.

Alice then pasted an open door. In that room Latvina sat at her desk writing a letter. She heard something, what sounded like someone pounding on the door asking for help. Latvina went to shut the door. Alice being aware she could travel freely in this vision went to Jasper's room. She stopped at the door, put her hand against it. It went right through the door. She didn't exist yet, walls didn't matter to her. Alice proceeded with going through the door.


	16. Chapter 16

1863

Alice walked in; this time she was the one who walked through Julia, who was struggling to open the door. "Is it jammed or something?" Julia whispered as she tried to open it, obviously getting frustrated.

"It's locked." She heard a voice behind her. Julia paused; her eyes went back and forth for a minute before she turned to face the man standing behind her.

"Benjamin." She turned quickly, keeping her back towards the wall. "Why? What brings you here, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Same reason you come, Miss Julia," Benjamin answered as he glared at her.

"I came to get ink," Julia answered innocently as she took a step back uncomfortably.

"How did you know where it was?" Benjamin asked, approaching her. "I saw you sneaking here at night, last time he was home. I know what was going on under the house. You gave him your virtue," He said, slyly.

"I believe that's none of your business," Julia informed him, keeping her back towards the wall.

"Did you feel guilty? Leaving your sister in that bed you share, alone?" Benjamin asked.

"What?" Julia asked, clearly disgusted with his question.

"Come on, Julia," he said, approaching her with his bad leg and put his hand around her waist. "It's pretty unfair that he went first, when I am older."

"Jasper's a man," Julia spat, pushing him away. "More than I can say for you, your brother is away at war, fighting for independence of the South. I would never dishonor him. How dare you look at his girl like that?"

"More like his whore," he said, as he pulled the fabric belt of her dress and took her glove off.

"Lordy, you are disgusting." Julia backed away, knowing what that gesture meant. "I am loyal to your brother, who is putting his life in danger for all of us. How dare you try to make me dishonor him!"

It was then, that Benjamin grabbed Julia's arm, hard. Julia kicked his bad leg, instantly in self-defense. She rushed to the door and tried to open it again. Instead, she continued jiggling the knob. Benjamin, hanging onto the fire place mantle, grabbed the vase and threw it at her, causing it to shatter on her head from the impact and fall with a concussion. Alice was forced to witness it, as she lied there helplessly, like a spider someone tramped on, unable to move her body but still completely conscious.

Benjamin approached her; it was clear through the emotion seen in his gaze. He saw her less than human, his straight poster showed dominance over her. He saw her beneath him as he pulled her to him.

There was a quick flash, where Alice heard a scream. She didn't know if that short flash that blackened her vision was for her protection, or to save Julia from reliving a painful moment.

In what seemed to be less than a second, she saw Benjamin getting up from the floor, sweating. Julia remained on the floor; her body was trembling. Her dress and hoop skirt were torn in half and her dress was gone and the skirt of her underdress was ripped. She was shaking in fear with her hair tangled and covered in glass.

"Get out!" Benjamin yelled at her as she rushed to the door.

"Someone help me!" she cried, rushing to the door, the sound of the harp blared louder. She came to the door and tried to open it. "God, somebody help me, somebody, please!" she screamed.

"Stop shouting it won't do anything," Benjamin warned as she continued fighting to get out of the room.

Alice could see this wasn't something Julia was going to be silent about.

He still limped, as he grabbed his cane and walked to her, grabbing Julia's hair. He had victimized her enough; she didn't have the strength to fight him. Benjamin placed her head over the fireplace, if she wasn't so pretty this wouldn't have happened. He tried to scar her; perhaps Jasper would lose interest if he scarred her. Then she would truly be his.

Julia screamed louder than she ever has before, so much that the room seemed to shake. Benjamin let her go. Julia instantly rolled her face on the rug, putting the flames out leaving its mark.

She was now too weak to move. If Benjamin was going to kill her, this would be the time.

He reached for the fire poker, sat on Julia with each leg on either side of her waist. He grabbed a fist full of her hair, and placed Julia against his chest straggling her with the poker.

Alice was forced to watch.

Julia struggled and struggled, trying to break free of him, still not giving up.

"This wouldn't have happened if you would have chosen me over him," he whispered. "It wouldn't have happened." He then pulled the dying Julia flush against his chest.

Julia suddenly got up, out of her body, breaking free from him.

Julia turned, still not seeing Alice and watched as Benjamin lost his grip on her. He pressed his lips against her hair; he had finally taken something from Jasper. He sat there, holding Julia's body, rocking her as he slid her eyelids shut. Julia stood still, stunned with the scene of watching Benjamin holding what use to be her.

"I took something you won't get back, brother." Benjamin smiled.

~X~

"You see," Julia said, harshly as they came back to modern times back in the hallway.

Alice looked up and saw the business man, the one who acted so kind to her since they first stepped in the Whitlock Resort.

"Do you want to know why I am not jealous of you and Jasper?" Julia asked her. "It's impossible, why would it bother me to see Jasper happy with someone new, and living a peaceful life. When I had to stand in the shadows and watch Sylvia fall in love with him!" Julia pointed to an old family photo of Benjamin Whitlock with his children and grandchildren. "When for decades I watched him enter married life, and watch him become a father, and he lived the life of a respected family man. Do you think your relationship with Jasper would affect me at all when I had to be in the shadows of that?" She then pointed to a picture of an older Benjamin with Sylvia and their six children.

Alice stared at it, and recognized that face, it was the business man, the one that been so kind to him. The two faced each other, with Julia remaining over Alice in a protective manner.

"Why did you do it?" Alice asked quickly.

"It was a failed attempt to make my brother weaker," Benjamin answered, becoming younger version of him. It disturbed Alice with how much he resembled Jasper. "He was so crushed, when I told him how his girlfriend ran away, and found someone better. I smiled as he asked questions, saying what a traitorous whore you were, Julia, and the whole time you were a pile of ashes in the back yard." As he spoke his eyes glared at Alice. "And I was fiddled when he went missing in action. I inherited everything, while Jasper was off with a manipulative bitch. I thought I won, and then he found you. He became more powerful than he was before, and found a woman who was ten times more beautiful than her."

"It's because that damn sister of yours didn't finish the job," Julia said.

"Why do you care so much?" Alice heard a voice came from the hallway. Julia and Alice turned to see Harriett coming out of the hallway.

"Lordy, this wouldn't have happened if my gutless granddaughter hadn't failed." Harriett said disgusted by Alice, as Julia's eyes glared towards her. "Now, it's time to finish the job."

"I won't let you lay a finger on my sister, even when I was dead, you could feel me, and knew I'd strike y'all to the ground if you hurt her. You felt me, and knew it," Julia said as she stepped out in front of Alice. "And I will be damn to hell, if I let you touch my niece." Julia shouted remaining in front of Alice.

"Your what?" Alice asked.

"Great niece," Julia corrected, before turning to Harriet once more. "I made a promise to protect my sister above all else, and she made that same promise to Alice, so I will put you to hell myself before you set a finger to her."

Alice eyes expanded. "Your sister, Suzanna, is my grandmother Susan?"

"Oh, you didn't know," Harriett sighed. "Perhaps I should show you how my granddaughter betrayed us, before she even met the Yankee."

~X~

1863

Alice was watching Latvina in her room; she was reading a copy of 'Uncle Tom's Cabin'. It was forbidden to read according to Cornel Whitlock. She heard a scream; Latvina rolled her eyes and closed the door, ignoring Julia.

Alice watched as her sister-in-law looked outside, and put a lantern at the door, and made sure it pointed a certain direction. Julia came to her room, she was weak, but her presence was still known. She floated past Latvina and floated back. Latvina heard her brother crying. She always worried about him; so she got up and went over to see what the fuss was about. She walked to Jasper's room and started knocking.

Alice watched as her sister-in-law looked outside, and put a lantern at the window, and made sure it pointed a certain direction. Julia's spirit came to her room, she was weak, but her presence was still known. She floated past Latvina and floated back. Latvina heard her brother crying. She always worried about him; so she got up and went over to see what the fuss was about. She walked to Jasper's room and started knocking.

Benjamin was sobbing in Julia's hair, over the life he just took when a knock sounded on the door. Alice saw Julia standing to the side, shocked, her released spirit still around the scene. She seemed relived, not scared, she kept staring at her body from above. Alice then noticed Julia look towards her, she stared at Alice coming up to her she tried to reach out for her but went right through Alice.

Julia went over to the window, she could see the moonlight window from a distance she saw a silver light above her. She tried to reach her hand too it, seeing the face of her mother among the silver light.

It disappeared.

Alice saw Suzan, Julia's sister in the yard hiding with fear. Her grandmother, Alice felt foolish for not seeing the connection before. Suzan hid behind the shed, frozen in fear, still not accepting the gift she had. The one she would pass on to her granddaughter. Alice couldn't help but find this glow, as the woman she would later view as her hero remained tucked behind the shed.

One secret remained, how did she escape?

Alice saw her grandma clutched to the wall, now crying, realizing she should have seen it coming.

They both had strong enough eyes to see Suzan still behind the shed. She was scared and heartbroken over what happened. Julia's only thoughts were for her younger sister. Suzan needed to survive; she had a life ahead of her. Alice knew what it was; she only wished she could go down and talk to her grandmother once, even though she was at this young age. A knock came on the door; Benjamin dropped Julia's dead body, opened the door and backed into a corner as Latvina entered the room.

"What's all this-" Latvina said, coming in and went silent when she saw the scene ahead of her. "Oh, my god!" Latvina instantly rushed to Julia's side, and placed her white gloves in the puddle of blood that was beside her.

"They're going to hang me." A mournful voice came from the corner. Latvina turned and saw Benjamin crouched in the corner. Latvina turned and stared at Benjamin in shock.

Her own brother did this? The one she has babied for years was capable of such evil? Latvina let out a choke, trying to hold every breath to keep from screaming as she walked backwards, with her stomach becoming tight and her hands were covering her mouth in pain and shock.

"She was trying to seduce me," Benjamin explained, as his head tilted down towards her. "Now, she will forever be mine."

"She's dead," Latvina gasped, gazing back down towards the corpse.

"What a shame." Harriett's voice appeared behind them, coming into the open door. "But, I suppose it worked out for the best."

"She's dead," Latvina uttered again as Nancy came behind Harriett and gasped with the same shock Latvina had earlier.

"I guess this is the consequences when a girl gets mixed with the wrong breeding," Harriett said has her hoop gown circled the body.

"I can get hung," Benjamin breathed as he sat down on Jasper's bed.

"There, there now," Harriett went to comfort Benjamin, putting her hand on his shoulder. Nancy went and stood by Latvina, her eyes glued to the body. "It wouldn't be fair to waist your life on this…thing."

"She was a human being," Nancy blurted out suddenly, causing the Whitlock's to jump.

"You are the last to speak on the value of people," Harriett snipped at the slave girl.

Latvina gave Nancy a quick agreeing look and went back to the body.

"Benjamin." Harriett sat beside her grandson, putting her arm around him. "I am not going to lose a grandson to that…creature. You did us a favor by cutting off Jasper's little romance. We don't want her with our kind. Hell, she's part Gypsy, her father's mamma was with a traveling caravan in Eastern Europe, came here as a mail-order bride to a half-Cherokee. I remember seeing her when I traveled; you think I don't remember those pixie features. On his mother's advice, he fled before they removed them. Went to New Orleans, started a business and married the Créole girl. They believed he had that faked prophesy. Lead a man to his death. That was why he was hung. Do you really want someone with that trash history mixing with our kind? Gypsies, Indians and Créoles? Lydia tried to hid this, and make everyone believe they were white. Your brother deserves better than thieves, savages, murderers and liars. How dare she think she is equal to us, she deserved what happened to her."

Alice felt a clench in her stomach hearing that, Jasper told her his grandmother was racist, but not to the extent of justifying the killing of innocent people. It was something about that statement however, that put a knot in Alice's stomach.

"She's dead," Latvina said once again.

"And your brother could be hung," Harriett spoke. "You don't want to see that happen, do you?"

"No," Latvina answered.

"Then you have to get rid of all evidence of this crime ever happening," Harriett said. "Co-operate with me."

"I'll write to Jasper, we can say she ran away," Latvina promised.

"You must do more," Harriett said. "After Nancy wraps her body, she will take her to the shed. You get her sister Suzan, and send her in there. When we set the shed on fire, we just won't let her out."

Latvina gave her a grandmother a horrid glare.

"Do you want to see your brother killed?" Harriett came up to her. "Suzan will say something if we don't get rid of her."

"He killed her," Latvina muttered.

"Yes and just think of what could happen to you," Harriett reminded.

And with that, Latvina stared at Julia's body one more time before she left.

"Nancy, get some old sheets," Harriett ordered as Nancy nodded and quickly left with Latvina.

Alice followed the two girls out into the hall. Latvina grabbed Nancy by the shoulder and forced her into her father's office.

"You're free," Latvina said, instantly. Nancy's face froze, stunned by the words. "Both you and your father are free. Father has my dowry here somewhere." She opened a drawer and found an envelope with her name. "Here, this should be more than enough. There is a ship leaving for New Orleans tomorrow, there is a local dock man that works in some kind of system that helps smuggle fugitive slaves to Haiti. I will pay to New Orleans and give you the name of that man in exchange for one thing."

"What is it Miss?" Nancy asked, shocked, with her eyes filling with hope. She was now free, no longer a slave. After this simple task, Nancy was able to do as she pleased.

"Take Suzan with you," Latvina ordered. "The ship will drop you off in New Orleans; she will do what she wants from there. She will be alive."

"Nancy!" Harriett shouted.

Latvina counted her money, and tucked it in the waist of Nancy's pocket. "I'll give you further orders, go to your father's cabin, and wait for me. I will bring Suzan and tickets to New Orleans, when you arrive at the port. There is a man name Janjak. Be sure you and your father tell him who you are, and that you are fugitives. He will take you to Haiti for free." Once explained, Latvina snuck into the sister's room and stole one of Suzan's dresses. She then followed Nancy to her room, who was quickly packing the few items she had.

"Give me your sheet," Latvina said. Nancy obeyed. Latvina then went back upstairs and quickly placed Suzan's dress on Julia's body and helped Nancy wrapped the corpse in the bed sheets.


	17. Chapter 17

Jasper found himself walking through the garden; it has always been peaceful in this place. It was the place where one let go of the stresses that approached them, such as a quarrel with one's spouse. That was one thing his parents never done, argued. His father ordered, his mother obeyed. A relationship he never wanted with Alice.

Jasper and Alice had fought before, there were times in their sixty-four years together were they disagreed, butted heads, expressed their opinions, and in the mist of it all words were exchanged that was far from what they meant. Jasper has been in the doghouse, and Alice has been on a burner. Yet, none of their fights have ever been about something so personal and dear to him. Never has she been so persistent.

How dare Alice make presumptions about people she never knew, it was so unlike her. Even those she can see the future, she still gave new people a chance. This person she was accusing of murder, his own sister was far from a new person. She was his memory; she didn't have a right to violate it with such a horrendous deed. Where did she get this idea that Latvina murdered Julia? After he clearly said the girl ran out on him.

Jasper then thought of Latvina, she was far from perfect but he loved her and she surely adored him. Jasper started to remember his sweet, older sister. The way she tried to protect him, and the way she spoke her mind. She lived without a care of what society thought of her, but still conducted herself as a lady. Jasper even remembered when a group of men were giving Jasper a rough time for being so skinny, and not tough. She went to one, an older man, close to their father's age, and was considering her for a wife. She had said,

'_Why Mr. Royal, you look mighty pale, are you coming down with something?' Latvina said with a sleek smile._

_Mr. Royal responded, 'Why, Miss Latvina, your concern for my health is dear to my heart, nice of you to notice. However, I can assure you I am healthy as a horse.'_

'_From what I hear, your horse is rather sickly from working too hard. Your slaves may have noticed, being too weak from their own work. I do imagine sitting in the office drinking scotch all day can take its toll. Perhaps, you can enlighten my brother how you toughen up through the hard work of your slaves, the children you hired in your factories up North, many can't even speak English from what I hear, not that it is your concern, along with your Daddy's money. I see all those factors had made you a tough old bull."_

It was at that, Latvina would excuse herself. That was the Latvina he liked to remember. Not the one who always corralled with his mother, or even his last memory of her. Perhaps it was from watching Sapphire being barter off to their father made Latvina vow not to have the same fate.

**1863**

Jasper remembered his walk through the garden one last time before he had to leave. How was it such a joyful place became a place of sadness, where an innocent girl lost her life. The smoke still burned with the stench of human remains even after three days of Suzan's death.

Jasper never thought he would care so much for his mistress's younger sister, but something about knowing she won't live on made him feel like he wasn't going to live on. He walked over to the scene, where he could see her bones, and pieces of fabric from her favorite silk dress fluttered everywhere. He then remembered another detail, something he overlooked that sparked another memory. He saw a jade bead in the pile. It was then Jasper closed his eyes, he saw his bedroom window remembering the last time he felt the pleasurable warmth of a human woman. .

"_I really enjoyed these past few nights with you," Julia said with a light smile, as her head lied against his abs, and her long black hair strung out across his chest. His fingers clutched around her bare ribs flowing down past her waist and then back up, feeling __the ends of __her hair __tickle his chin__. _

"_I'm glad," Jasper said, turning over, letting her fall to the side of the bed to face him directly. Julia was his first love, the first girl he kissed, the first girl he danced with, and the first girl he made love too. When the solders asked, Julia was a mistress. It was such a shame that she let those memories go to waste. Jasper remembered the worry of her face, and her not letting him go as he slid h__is__ hand up her back._

"_Oh, I really don't want you to go," Julia said__, __sadden as he kissed her neck. _

"_It's my duty," Jasper reminded, still putting his lips against her warm flesh. "After the war is over, I'm sure I will have enough to live out my life. I will be master of the estate, and make you part of this household." _

"_I'm sure your family would love that," Julia said with a little unsure smile, as if she was hiding something._

"_I got you something," Jasper said, turning to the other side of her. __He__ then reached __in__to his drawer beside the bed where he kept the ink and pulled out a small box, he opened it and took out a jade bracelet, tying it around her wrest._

_"What's this for?" Julia asked surprised. Nothing ever so expensive has ever embraced her skin before, besides Jasper._

"_It's for you to keep," Jasper said. "By wearing it, it shows the world that you__'re__ mine. You are my friend, and my lover, my lady."_

"_I'm yours," Julia agreed. _

"Is this were it happened?" Jasper asked coming across the burnt pile with Latvina and Benjamin following him.

"Yes," Latvina said, with her eyes head cast down, refusing to face him. "This is where father found the remains along with Suzan's dress. The girl couldn't be found anywhere, so it was assumed it were the remains." Jasper saw the note too.

Jasper felt hopeless. He took a deep breath, he barely saw Suzan, but for some reason thinking her dead, with no future just depressed him. It was as if he had no future. Jasper observed the burnt pile; he could see tidbits of the girl's skeletal remains.

"I can barely even recognize her." Jasper said to himself as he looked away. He remembered Latvina turn away, for a short second he thought she grinned a bit, as if she was proud of an achievement.

"Suzan is presumed dead," Latvina said as Jasper surveyed the sight again. It was then, Jasper thought he saw the jade bead, given to Julia the last night he saw her.

"Was this before or after that slut ran off!" Jasper yelled in anger.

"After," Benjamin answered, and smiled. Latvina stepped back, fearful of him. "Julia was defiantly cheating on you before Suzan's death. I know for a fact another man had her in your very room the same night of the fire. Suzan was out here in the garden, while another man was crawling all over her, and tasting her sweet flesh."

"Come on, Jasper, it does no good to dwell here." Latvina said quickly, leading her younger half-brother away. Benjamin sat a rose beside the burnt pile before he followed them. He and Harriett made sure Jasper wasn't alone with Latvina; just as they made sure she wasn't alone with her father.

Jasper went back to his room, thinking of his childhood friend, the emotion of Julia's betrayal, and Suzan's death had created mixed feelings. He remembered that last night, then thinking of her running away with another man after she promised to wait for him, after he promise to marry her. She chose not to and gave up a lifetime of friendship.

"Whore!" Jasper screamed as he felt an ice-choking thrill coming to him. "After all she done for you, you leave right after her death! After all that happened between us, you turn your back on me! How could you let your sister get killed! Your filthy bitch!" Jasper said, going to break the vase on his fireplace mantle only to find out it was missing. Jasper then left the room in that anger; not knowing it would be more than a century and a half before he would come back.

~X~

Jasper glanced up, and notice figures surrounding him like a shield. He stood in their presence as they became clearer; the figures began to resemble the loving faces surrounding him. Jasper saw his father, the brave man that suffered so much after his death. The man who gave him the strength he had, who wrote in every letter that every war ends eventually, that wisdom kept him through his immortal years.

"Dad?" Jasper asked as the ghost nodded, and became whole the way Jasper remembered him. He looked ahead, and saw a woman with beautiful blonde hair in a bun, with her fair face of rosy cheeks and violet blue eyes that smiled at him somewhat. She always spoke her mind, and would give him encouragement. She may have been inconsiderate to his mother, but never to him. He was upset that her life was a mystery, Latvina stood there with her beauty at the age of twenty-five, and still refusing to settle.

"Latvina." She smiled warmly to him. He then looked at the corner of his eye, and notice a third figure come from the wind. Her petite figure formed, with her black hair in a fashioned style.

"Suzan," Jasper said with a sense of solstice.

"I didn't want to leave you," Jasper said shaking as he stared into the face of his beloved father and sister. "I must ask, what brings you here?"

"We never left," Hayden explained. "A father never leaves his son, he never abandons him. I watched over you during your dark years, when you suffered we suffered with you. Look at my face my son, notice the marks surrounding them. When you hurt, I hurt; I took those scars for you. The years you were lost in, I showed you and kept the hope that thewar would end. Every soldier leaves with a destination son, after the war you didn't know what was next, I traveled where you traveled so that you had the hope that one day you will find where you are supposed to be."

It was at that point, Suzan nodded, in agreeing that he was meant to be somewhere.

"I was at the café, I was sitting right beside her, waiting" Suzan continued. "Alice was right, she had been waiting a long time for you, I was waiting with her. I was there on your wedding day, a light shone on her, and a white bird flew by. That was me, giving a blessing for your marriage to prosper. There were many times you had worried about her, Jasper, she has more protection then you think. I will never let any harm come to my Alice."

"I knew the Cullens before you found them," Latvina spoke. "They are good people; they didn't know they were waiting for you. I waited with them, knowing I would see my brother again. Every danger, every joy you had we have been there for you."

"What happened with you?" Jasper asked as his eyes went to Latvina.

"I fell in love after you left," Latvina explained. "He was a Union solider, trying to get home after Lee surrendered. Everyone hated the Yankees. One evening, I was walking back, and dropped my boxes. He helped me pick them up, he wouldn't be transported unless his leg was fixed. I treated him as a nurse. It was over a period of weeks, I knew this man was the one I wanted to marry. I said I wouldn't marry unless for love, he was my love. I'll show you what happened during my day last here."

**1866**

Jasper was back at his house, it was like being in a memory. He saw the artiste with the old fashion garden along with the dirt roads. He saw a small black carriage pull up, two people got out, one was his sister, much older begin twenty-four, the other was a handsome man with a clean shaven face and bright blond hair coming out taller than her. He came out first, and helped her out; she smiled joyfully at him as he led Latvina to the house.

"Do you want me to wait outside?" The male asked as Jasper picked up on his Eastern New York state accent.

"No, of course not," Latvina said firmly. "You are with me, and will always remain with me." She held his hand bravely, and knocked on the door with him by her side. It was then the door open a crack and Sylvia slowly open the door with her small tress walking hunch backwards with her abdomen forward and arms around it tightly.

"Latvina, my, my, this is a surprise." She came out nervously with her hands cradling her round abdomen, as the child kicked. "Come on in."

"Who is that?" Hayden demanded.

"It's your daughter," Sylvia answered shocked.

"That's impossible, she died," The Coronal's voice hissed, turning his back on her.

"Daddy, please speak with me," Latvina walked right in with her husband following behind her. She started to walk right to him as the old soldier took a step forward feeling his own child's presence. The man turned his head, not even giving a direction towards his daughter.

"You can't keep ignoring me," she said, walking a head and coming in front of him.

"I'll go and inform Benjamin that you're here, he's leaving to see that doctor in Paris next month," Sylvia said walking up stairs. As she climbed up the steps, she stopped to press her ear as if it ached and continued on her way. It was Latvina, her husband and her father alone.

"You disappoint me," Latvina cried to her father. "You can't get over it, can you? If I recall, didn't Mama's parents disapprove of you?"

"That was different," Hayden finally turned to face her. "They didn't want your mother going to Texas because of the reputation at that time. They did blame me when she got into that terrible crash injuring her only child's leg."

"First I am dead, now I never even exist. Disowned by the dead," Latvian said with a huff, fighting to hold back the tears. "Father, throughout these years I have cared for you, and I was patient with you, and I loved you in every waya daughter should."

"By marrying the man who killed your brother?" Hayden shouted. "How does that bring respect?"

"The war is over; we lost enough people to this north and south conflict," Latvina said. "I will not lose my heart. He didn't kill Jasper; your pride is why we lost him."

"And by marring him, you caused me to lose more. You are disrespecting the memory of your brother, and all those who went before you. You are a disgrace to the Whitlock family by taking the name of a Yankee."

"How?" Latvina turned back. "What makes him so different from us? Because he grew up in another part of the country? What makes us Southerners so special in the first place? We all come from someplace else. Why should his ancestors boat landing in New York, and mine buying land in Georgia prevent us from getting married? Dad, we just lost a war over this senseless ordeal!"

"Are you saying my son's sacrifice was a waste?" The Cornel asked, glaring at her.

"This whole argument is a waste. So many men, like my brother, have died so blindly thinking we are different from them. There are sisters up North morning for their brothers, just as sisters down here are morning for their brothers. Yankee fathers are in the same pain you are in," Latvina said with her voice becoming chocked. "Enough is enough, Lee surrendered, and there is nothing anyone can do about it but heal."

"He is not a part of my family, and if you chose to stay married to him, then you will no longer be my daughter," The Cornel said firmly.

"Daddy, you lost enough family to this southern pride of yours.I wouldn't be able to hold my head up if I lost five family members due to being so proud," Latvina pointed out.

"What are you saying?" The Cornel grabbed Latvina by the arm.

"I am talking about Mama's carriage, you knew the ones made by Mexicans were far better suited for Texan roads, but no, you had to your purchase done by an American, who hadn't built wagons for these roads. If you would have thought of safety instead of who the money was going to, Mama would be with us! I like how you are taking Benjamin to get his leg fixed in Paris. You are well aware that the only surgeon trained in cauterization and had safely removed a women's bosom successfully lives in Boston. But he's a Yankee, so Sapphire was better off rotting away here. Jasper wanting more than anything to make you proud went off to fight because you filled his head with such…"

"Latvina." Her husband placed his hand on her shoulder. "We have a train."

"I hope you live well father," Latvina said and left.

"Go to your room, get what you want, and get out." The Cornel said strictly. Latvina left, knowing no more words could be said to the man.

She went back her old room, with her husband by her side. She was going to gather a few of her things, and leave, never to return to this house again. Ever since the night of that murder, she was longing to leave the trapped walls of the Whitlock Plantation. Never again, she was going to let the rules of the invisible social ladder run her life, and poison her mind as it did for the women in her family.

"Anything here that needs to be wrapped extra carefully?" Her husband asked.

"Let me think," Latvina said as she open her bible, and pulled out a letter her maternal grandmother wrote to her after she found out that her father was remarrying. Grandmother Clayworths was far from unhappy when she found out her dead daughter's widower was remarrying a girl twelve years younger than Neisseria. The words in it, where words that stole a second mother from Latvina...

'_How dare he! Your father think my daughter can be replaced by some Alabaman that hadn't even grown in her corset! Why, your mother must be spitt__ing__ fire from heaven at that news! This girl was not much older __than __ten when you were born! Take some pride granddaughter, and honor your mama by not accepting this child. Be proud!_

_Be proud!_ Latvina first heard these words when she was a toddler, back in Georgia, she never met her father but she was told crib stories of far off places called Texas. She listen to the fairytales of the Alamo, and her father being a great hero in going after the Caddos, the Comanche, Lipans, and the Karanka or whatever tribes of Indianans he was chasing out.

_Be proud!_ Her grandfather spoke in such high honor of his son, freeing Texas from the Mexicans, and making it their nation. They spoke of the Alamo as if it was in the same honor of the crucifixion.

_Be proud!_ Her mother said as they packed up, saying good bye to uncles, aunts, grandmothers heading away from their home to join her father.

_Be proud!_ A son to take the family name, is what her mother would say when Benjamin was born. This pride caused him to fall and the self-claimed birth right criminalized her brother. Benjamin was someone else, a person without any concept of human life. Someone she didn't want to be related to.

_Be a lady!_ Her mother would say, she shouldn't be socializing with other girls on the plantation. They were property, she was the mistress. Ladies don't mess around with the farm equipment. Now, Latvina asked what made it right to own a soul.

_Be a lady!_ Ivy, Nancy's sold mother, would say as she did her hair, pulling the strands from her scalp as part of a morning ritual. She was to take pride in her new life her father fought, be proud to have a little brother.

Latvina shook her head, remembering when she was a child, she wanted to go with her mother to the store. Latvina was told to stay behind and work on her lessons, using the same carriage they traveled form George with, it wasn't built for Texas roads, but the only carriage makers were Mexicans. She still remembered watching her mother, wanting to show Benjamin off to Huston one last time.

_Be proud, honor your mother!_ That was what her family said to her, take care of your brother, his leg will heal soon, take some pride and be responsible for him. Benjamin grew up being babied because of that leg and getting everything he wanted. In trying to comfort him, they gave him no morals or respect of a human being.

She remembered meeting Mr. Clifton, from Alabama acting like her and her brother were a charity case and his daughter was a donation to their plight. She still remembered the conversation when the man gave his daughter in marriage without her consent, like she was a product. Latvina swore that she wouldn't let her father do that to her.

_Take pride!_ That's what her mother's family told her in the letters from Georgia, she went through years hating Sapphire in thinking that was how to honor her mother. In truth, all Latvina lost was another mother, or older sister considering the age difference. Her grandmothers both lived their life with her pride, a waste. Latvina lost two mothers to the Whitlock Pride. She remembered when she first saw her, she hated her. Sapphire didn't know the first thing about children, that's because she was too young to be taken on such responsibility she didn't want.

_Be proud!__ Another boy to the Whitlock family!_ _Your father has found a blessing! _For years Jasper was favored above Benjamin. Benjamin went mad, in wanting to be more powerful than Jasper, taking an innocent girls life.

_Be proud son, go out and fight them Yankees_. What is so proud about a bunch of men shooting each other? She thought of her brothers. Benjamin was a complete different person before the war, the bitterness of sibling rivalry had destroyed her brother. She lost two brothers to the war. She thought back before the war, how she would go to ball being dazzled by suitors, many now dead. She thought of her girlfriends, all widows now.

Latvina went to her husband. She was no widow, she was proud to have someone to love her. She was proud to have the courage to do what her grandmothers, mother, and step-mother didn't do. She married for love and lived the life she wanted. That was what Jasper died for, and that was how she was going to live.

"There is nothing here that I want, I don't want any part of it." Latvina said leaving her room, never to return to it again.

"Aren't you going to say good bye to your brother?" Benjamin said, catching her in the hall.

"Yes," She said, a little nervously. "I was planning on it." She hugged him for show, but she felt bitterness and unease in the pit of her stomach.

"Come on, at least see the baby's room." Sylvia said as she lead her down the hall to Jasper's old room.

"You're putting the child in Jasper's room?" Latvina questioned, turning to Benjamin.

"Yes," Benjamin answered.

"Jasper's room," Latvina croaked. "You're putting your first born in the same room you…"

"It's the closest to the nanny's room," Benjamin interrupted.

"Yes, if she will come," Sylvia shook her head. "Between you and me, I can't help but feel a bit uncomfortable in this room. There is a feeling in it that makes me quiver."

"What do you mean?" Latvina's husband asked.

"It just feels…uncomfortable. Ever since I first moved in here, every time I walk even near Jasper's room, I feel these painful cramps, the baby won't even kick in this room," Sylvia expressed.

"Most likely just your mind acting up, my sweet." Benjamin shrugged, leading Sylvia away.

"Anyway, you have mail," Sylvia said as she looked towards Latvia. "Frankly, I feel more comfortable if the baby were to be in another room. Perhaps your grandmother's old room. But I must say, the new maid better step up, she doesn't do a good job when it comes to cleaning this room. It's always cleaned so hastily."

"Soon, all these rooms will be filled with children." Benjamin said changing the subject. "Sweetheart, don't you have something you want to give to Latvina?"

"Yes, you got a letter," Sylvia said. "From a Gloria Brandon."

"Thank you," Latvina took it shocked. She never heard that name before. She opened it, and glanced at the letter. Her face showed a sign of worry, as she quickly folded it in the envelop and put it in her pouch. "I'll read it later. We have a train to catch."

"Write to me sister," Benjamin said as he hugged her.

"I will," Latvina said shook her head, she never did. "Come on husband, we got a train to take to Biloxi, and I would like to stop and look around." That was the last time she spoke to any members of the Whitlock family.

"It was nice meeting you, Captain Hale. Be sure to write when you reach Rochester." Sylvia said as Latvina disappeared with her husband. Hayden shunned, he made no good-byes to his daughter. Latvina Hale, the name made him wants to spit that she replaces Whitlock with such a disgusted Yankee name of Hale.

~X~

"Hale?" Jasper asked staring at the ghost of Latvina. "Rosalie."

"My great-granddaughter." Latvina responded.

"Alice said she had a great-grandmother named Gloria." Jasper started as Suzan's eyes beamed up. "I wrote to Latvina, I was in Biloxi."

"Tell him your story," Hayden said. "Let him see the connection. Jasper, when you see this view, pay attention, you now recognize Latvina's features. The coven you now live with isn't random. You wanted to find your family. You never had a new family. You reunited with old members, those who disappeared, and decadents of though wrongfully disowned."

"Let me show you how your grandmother's attempt to keep my sister and I out of this family failed."

~X~

Jasper had a vision, he remembered being in that strange place, which recognized it but seldom went to it, if never. It was part of the Whitlock Plantation, he came across a dirt path with windowless wood cabins line up with one another. He could hear a banjo playing, along with a group of women gossiping with one another from one cabin, a man praying, another cabin he could smell tobacco along with two men talking with one another, in another he could hear an African drum pounding a beat of morning. In another, a baby crying and his mother singing. It was then, Jasper recognize a slaved owned by his father called Moses who was in charge of keeping the night watch. He was supposed to ring his bell when he saw runaways, intruders, Yankees, and smoke. Moses sat at his bell as smoke came through the air. In an instant, he started ringing the bell.

"Fire, fire, there is a fire on the land." The slaves rushed out, and started fleeing to where they saw smoke. Jasper felt himself following them, and then out of the corner of his eye he saw Nancy, their housemaid and Latvina's trusted friend hiding between the cabins making no rush to well. They made it to the well only to find their equipment gone. They looked towards Daniel for help, he was the chuffer, butler, and second in charge of the plantation.

They were the only family that had the name Whitlock. The others had the name carried in from the former owners. Hayden gave Daniel the Whitlock name. Hayden brought Daniel when he first moved to Texas, and helped him build the plantation. He was the only one who knew how to read, and made sure the others were withheld from that knowledge. It was this that gave Daniel his power in the plantation.

When Hayden sent for his wife, Consents, and their daughter Latvina, he kept track of the plantation affairs, and later help Consent's maids and Latvina's nurses were accommodated. His wife, Ivy, delivered Benjamin, and was Narcissi's friend until her death. She tended to the Hayden's children until her death. She also prepared for the wedding of his parents and calmed his mother on her first night here, and made sure she didn't flee when his father called for her.

Ivy helped Sapphire into her wedding dress, despite the fear. She also calmed Sapphire before the wedding night, and become comfortable afterwards. Ivy made sure Sapphire knew her place and didn't let her socialize with the servants like she did on her father's plantation. She helped Sapphire through her pregnancy and delivery. She also secretly assigned a wet nurse, when in reality she was keeping the secret of Sapphire taking care of her own child. Ivy knew the teenager had no one else. She comforted Sapphire with the news of her mother's death.

Unfortunately, when Harriett moved in, she found out about Sapphire's un-lady like behavior and Ivy allowing the maids under her to turn the other way when Sapphire took care of her son. Harriett had Ivy sold and had her personal slave, Ester take her place.

Ester reported everything that went on in the household to Harriett, and watched Sapphire's every move just as she done with Cornelia. She reported what happened when Latvina and Nancy played school together when Latvina came home. Latvina got a lashing from Hayden that night, and watched as Sapphire did nothing. Later, Harriett said it was Sapphire who turned Latvina in, she never forgave her.

Sapphire was however, able to find friendship in other ways. When Hayden hired Lydia to do laundry for her. She seek her out, Hayden knew of this, and approved. Sapphire was after all the Plantation Mistress, not Harriett. After Sapphire gave birth to Jasper, she got away with everything. The only person Harriett really had control over was Benjamin.

Jasper watched as Nancy remained hidden until she spotted her father. In an instant Nancy raced out, grabbed him by the arm and forced him to their cabin. They were in a dusted room with a wooden wall, surrounding the area and a brick fire place where herbs and spices hung. He saw a large wooden ball of rotting vegetables and on one side was two rabbits hanging by the feet and on the other side was a rocking chair with a basket of yarn, a sign of status in a slave cabin. Jasper noticed the itchy _osnaburg _clothing hung above them and behind it was two mattresses with curtains separating father and daughter.

"Girl, what are ya' doin', can't ya' see the plantation on fire? Master Whitlock will have my head if we ain't there." Daniel yelled.

"That doesn't matter, its supposed to be on fire." Nancy said, pushing her father inside.

"What ya' talkin' about?" Danial questioned.

"Latvina freed us, less than an hour ago," Nancy said as she rushed to pack her things

"Are ya' crazy girl? What right she have ta free us?" Daniel snapped.

"She gave me her dowry money," Nancy said taking the money out of waist band of the skirt. "So we would have a good start."

"That money ain't hers to give." Denial spat.

"She arranged for us to go to Haiti, in exchange for one thing,' Nancy stressed, anxious to leave.

Daniel sighed, he knew Latvina worked for the Underground Railroad, she was an abolitionist who thought that her and his daughter should be on their own. She refused her suitors because her strong morals wouldn't allow her to be a slave owner's wife. She also refused to allow her father to barter off like she was his property, like Mistress Sapphire's father did. Latvina had gain on her own. "That's nice, dear, but it ain't her place to free us."

"Wait," Nancy said. "I was given orders to help someone."

"What does the girl want form us?" Daniel asked.

"Wait," Nancy said, blocking the door. "Just wait."

Jasper went outside to the village. The slaves remained, running back and forth between the well and the shed. A shadow appeared from the mist, two figures covered in cloaks and large dresses. Jasper watched as the shadows ducked behind the cabins when a slave ran back, and the two continued keeping anonymity. Jasper watched as they approached, and saw her pale face, with golden curls and violate eyes. She walked fast and quick with a girl behind her. Jasper eyes were in awe staring at the smoke of the shed, and the girl that stood by Latvina's side.

Both of them had dresses covered in dirt, and shrub. The girl stood there with her diminutive body blending into the cabin, shadows. She was running with sweat down her face. Jasper took a closer look and notice tears were in her eyes. She was in grief, but she was alive.

"Be quiet," Latvina ordered, as she forced her to the cabin and knocked. Nancy peeked the door opened and let the two in.

"Does she know?" Nancy whispered as soon as Suzanne came in. Latvina nodded. Suzan stood there with her round white face and the miracle almond shape of her eyes, along with tiny thin cheeks, and small chin with graceful thin lips. Jasper noticed a connection to the beauty of Suzan with another beauty in his life. They came to the cabin, Suzanne didn't show fear, she just stood there shocked as she walked into the cabin, taking a seat to rest. Suzanne's eyes remained frozen as Latvina and Nancy proceeded with packing their things and explaining to Daniel what happened, trying to get him to go. Jasper didn't hear the details, it was a blur to Suzanna's ears.

"Father, we have no choice, its ether we run or stay here. Who knows who Harriett would target next to cover Benjamin's crime. I saw the body." Nancy finally spoke, with that Daniel grabbed some food in the cabin and they left following. He needed to keep his daughter's safety in mind.

"Follow this," Latvina said to Nancy handing her a quilt that showed the patterns of a hidden path through a forest and they left. "If you are stopped, Suzan will be your mistress. You know how to read, I wrote the names of the people and their addresses on a paper under it. Burn the paper once you reach harbor." Latvina then hugged Nancy one more time. She then grabbed Suzan's hand and the three raced out. Latvina watched them disappear in a quick dash. She then went back to the main house.

~X~

"You made it," Jasper said as Suzan nodded. "I made it. Look into my eyes, Jasper, observe my face, you will see the face of someone you love. I ask you to remember me, remember how strange I'd seem. How I had a strange sense of things. I always knew what was going to be for dinner, I would fix your tea the way you wanted it, adding the sugar and lemon before you asked. Dress for the right weather without looking at the window. I would get so offensive when others notice, when they smile saying, 'My, Suzanna, you always know what is going to happen next.'

"After that night, I was force to recognize that part about me. When Latvina, a girl who had passed me off, and was cruel to me. A girl who hated me there because I caught her sneaking out at night, and knew she was stealing clothes. When she clutched me in the garden, and kept me hidden, I knew to trust your sister. After we left, we raced to the harbor and bordered a ship that took us to New Orleans.

"We separated there, Nancy and Daniel went to Haiti, and became very successful. I knew my place was in a different direction. I was able to see where I belonged, and what was mine. I got employment on a steam ship heading up North on the Mississippi. I got off at Biloxi, and stayed. Then I had a vision telling me were to go, and I found them. The Brandon family, a moral family that took me in, I waited for their son, Allen to return form war.

"He was injured; he lost his hand in the war. He didn't think any girl could love him, the war and prison caused him to suffer greatly. He wasn't even sure he wanted to go home, but he figured his parents needed to see him. They were out when he returned home, it was just me alone. When my Allen first saw me, he was shocked by my beauty.I had his favorite meal prepared. He didn't even ask where his parents were, he was curious that I said I had been waiting for him. He was raised as aproper southern gentlemen and apologized for being he kissed me and we were wedded two weeks later.

"I started my own dress shop, and had a family. I was the happiest women in all of Mississippi, if not the world. I had two sons, my older he blessed me with a granddaughter. Mary Alice, the name 'Alice' was in honor of my dear husband. So that's what Allen called her, 'his little Alice' that's what he would say. I loved her with all my heart and soul, completely endlessly. She was like me in every way, and today she makes me proud, fearfully proud. You know of who I speakof. When I say, I was with you at the café, I was with her. When I say, I was at your wedding in spirit. Look at my features, you know who I speak of."

"Alice," Jasper said, shocked but now seeing the similarity. The figure nodded.

"Remember your last visit here, when we both thought she had died and you were betrayed?" Hayden asked. "I want you to remember my son, we were both tricked."

~X~

**August 1863**

It was the early hours of the morning. The window was open with a gentle breeze allowing the sweet scent of the wild flowers to flow into the room. Jasper lied awake, dreading having to leave tomorrow. It was the last night he would spend as a human at the Whitlock Plantation. Jasper felt Julia's naked body against him. He still remembered her body clearly. He was after all the first man to taste her flesh. She was his first as well, but he didn't let her know that. He remembered considering Julia his mistress since she stayed with her family, and most men of his rank had one. Now, he remembered, that's what she was to him.

Julia was asleep, soundly next to him. Jasper turned over and kissed her neck, she woke up. He was going to be gone tomorrow. Julia feeling the sweat down her hair. She felt his lips against her body and the gentleness of his hands. She knew, she was nothing but safe in his bed. He was the only one that could be with her this way. How could this feeling of living with one's flesh be anything but woman? How alive she felt when he sank into her, with the satin against her back, and the fever that spiked inside her as she opened up to him, with nothing but love itself.

Julia knew getting a man to love was easy. She was honest to him. He was the only one to see her nude. She admired the strength of him, feeling his limbs against hers with his blood-shot eyes staring down at her. He was every bit male, making her woman. She only feared tomorrow living without him, and not hearing his voice calling for him. Jasper remembered making love as a human, with the heart hammering and the pulse pounding. The heat as his fingers curled her hips. The sweat that went down her neck and the oil on his fingers after she brushed her hair.

The next morning, Julia was still in Jasper's room, she was quietly getting dress. "Thank you, for coming last night." Jasper said as he watched her pull the cotton chemise over her shoulder.

"It's your last night, of course I came," She said as she sat at the edge of the bed to tie the gardeners to the stockings she pulled over her smooth legs. Julia was wise in bringing in a change of clothes with her. Jasper watched as she pulledthe white drawers over her hips then tightened the corset against her breast.

Jasper was still in his bed were he lit a pipe, enjoying the morning sun stream in the windows. It was early, and Nancy wouldn't be in his room with clothes for a while, and she would keep quiet if she caught them. Julia pulled a long white shirt over her arms and button it down.

Julia then pulled a hoop skirt over her waist hiding the silhouette of her body. She tied the waist band around herself and put the pins in place. Julia learned to do the pins herself before coming here, the Whitlock women always had a slave to tend to them. She finally covered herself with a dark blue dress, which she planned to send Jasper off while wearing.

"You look beautiful," Jasper commented

"Thank you." Julia smiled towards him.

"I got something for you," Jasper said as he pulled a box out of the drawer and approached her.

"Oh, my, you didn't have to get me anything." Julia blushed nervously.

"You're the mistress of an officer now," Jasper corrected. "I can't have my special lady running around undecorated. People will think the Whitlocks are paupers."

Julia took the box, and opened it to find a pearl necklace with a pink ribbon. Julia was stunned by the luxurious item, she was speechless. Without a word, Jasper draped it around her neck. Julia felt the smoothness of the pearls press her throat.

Julia turned back to him. "You know, I think your worth more than any pearl."

"Well, if you wear it, I'll come back to you."

"Promise?"

"Promise," Jasper answered. They kissed one last time. Julia then left to tend to her sister, she walked out of Jasper's room with her hair down, and wearing no shoes. As Julia was walking, she notice one of the maids dusting, it was the maid that belong to Mrs. Harriet Whitlock.

"Ester," Julia greeted politely, as she made her way back to her sister's room.

"Julia," Easter snipped, noticing a string of pearls wrapped around the white trash neck, as she walked out of Master Jasper's room in the early hours.

The other houses address the two as Miss Julia and Miss Suzanna. Ester did no such thing, she knew that seeing them as equal to the members of the Whitlock family would be a disgrace. One was simply Mistress Sapphire's pet, and the other was Master Jasper's plaything. Seeing her walk out in the early morning was proof and something Harriett would like to know for sure. Later Harriett asked her to mention what she witnessed to Benjamin.

**December 1863**

"I suppose it was for the best," Harriett said, coming up next to Latvina after Jasper ran off. He tried to imagine that poor girl's face as the flames involved around her, and couldn't take it anymore.

"Didn't anyone here her scream?" Jasper asked the two women. "She was only sixteen."

"She didn't put up a scream," Latvina said coldly. "Jasper, it was an accident it happens. None of us could prevent Suzanne's death." She said quickly trying to pull Jasper from the pile. As Latvia pulled her younger brother away, Jasper noticed at the corner of his eye stood a string of pearls, the same he gave Julia. He shook his head, remembering who it belonged too. Latvina stood there watching Jasper stalk off, Harriett came to her side. She felt something slip into her palm.

"Your reward," She whispered. Latvina glanced down and saw Sapphire's jade heart.

~X~

Jasper then thought of the girl, the one who visited just a few rooms down. Or, was she a visitor? The scentless being with no heartbeat. The girl who seemed to be in the hall, her presence but a shadow for she had no shadow. The girl that covered the side of her face so she wouldn't be recognized by him.

Her voice.

Jasper remembered the sound of her voice. It was the same sweet Texan accent, it seemed familiar to him. He knew that girl, and the cold stigma that followed behind her. He knew that face, those eyes, and every part of her once upon a time.

Alice was speaking the truth. In an instant, Jasper raced back to the house.


	18. Chapter 18

At the mansion

The phantoms of Harriett and Benjamin stood there, blocking Alice, ready to fix the mistakes made one hundred and fifty years ago. The spawn of the sister who escaped had somehow weaseled her way into the family. Julia walked over in front of Alice like a shield, blocking her from her murderers.

"I didn't let you harm my sister, even when I was dead; you knew I would attack if you laid a hand on her," Julia spoke. "I will damn myself to Hell if you dare lay a single ghostly finger on my granddaughter."

"I was weak when I attacked you," Benjamin growled. "I told Jasper a lie, and he believed me. That was the lie that was recorded in this house; curators for decades tell of how you run off. It is that lie that keeps both of us here. It is that lie that makes me more powerful than you. "Suddenly Benjamin attacked ,putting his large hands around Julia's neck.

"Alice, the music box," Julia uttered, her eyes trained on Alice. The short vampire quickly grabbed the box containing the haunted music box her and Jasper carefully packed away and threw it to the ground.

"Why are you being so mean?!" Penny screamed, appearing from thin air.

"Go get help!" Alice ordered just as Julia pushed Benjamin down and started to fight him back while Penny went through them.

"Get back here, you little brat!" Harriett yelled as the child race through the door, with Harriet chasing after her. The burnt couple followed after her, coming back to stop Harriett from going after Penny.

"Get Jose!" Julia choked. She kicked Benjamin's knees and he responded by grabbing her by the hair almost breaking through to Alice, before Julia grabbed his neck.

Alice never felt so helpless; she felt a great chill and looked to her right to see Harriett now beside her.

"You know I can still harm you," Harriett said. "No one knows the truth. That makes us more powerful then you and your aunt. What are you going to do vampire? Kill me? Ha, I am already dead. As long as our lie is believed, we will live. "

"What about the blood relatives of creators?" Alice asked panicking. "You know, I have killed before, even as a ghost." Harriett smiled. Nothing was protecting Alice. Suddenly the windows burst open with a rush of wind and a figured appeared standing between Alice and Harriett. Then a young girl appeared, Suzan dressed as her teenage old self stood between her and Alice. "Not my granddaughter, you bitch!"

"A lie is stronger than the truth; it feeds the living and can defeat the truth. Nothing is more powerful than a lie.As long as the lie remains alive, I cannot be harmed."

"The bond of love can foreshadow a lie; the blood of immortal creators can't stop you because of your lie. The soul taken for a loved one can stop you," Suzan said.

"Show her, Suzan," Julia yelled. Suzan touched Alice's arm.

1917

Alice found herself in a small room.It was bright out, and she saw the light shine through the red drapes window highlighting a wooden table surrounded by dust and fabric samples on a white lace table. Alice looked around her and saw a black iron stove. In front of it was a round wooden table covered with a lace table cloth, and flowers in the center. She then caught sight of a woman in the room. The withered features no doubt belonged to an elderly version of Susan. She was seated at the table matching fabrics to her drawings. She stood up and went to the stove and a man in a flash came to the table across from her. Alice knew him from somewhere but couldn't place him. He was a tall man, with muscular black skin and amber eyes. Alice could tell he had some African origin. Susan hadn't noticed him until he spoke.

"Susanna Mayhem, from Houston, Texas. " the man reminded as old Mrs. Brandon jumped and turn.

"Daniel? I haven't seen you since New Orleans. You and Nancy went on that ship, and I went on a different one. What are you doing here? You have to be…" Susan trailed off, unsure of what exactly was going on.

"One hundred and three," Daniel answered.

"You...your daughter?"

"She is alive too, and is like me," Daniel explained. "Do you want to know what happened to us? Our ship to Haiti went into a storm. The ship crashed, we went into the water. I couldn't find Nancy, I looked for my daughter everywhere but I couldn't find her."

"My visions of her went blank after that," Susan said.

"You admit it now?" Daniel asked. "The Whitlock Plantation was full of interesting people."

"I try to forget those days." Susan said. "I haven't told anyone but my husband of my origin."

"Since I came back to the States, I can't stop." Daniel admitted. "Remember my daughter Nancy, always good at avoiding trouble. She would create distractions, a power of the mind, its how she was able to keep her reading lessons from being discovered. It was how she was able to help us get to New Orleans. Well, guess what. I came to the shores of Haiti without her. I thought she was _dead_. I worked as a fishermen, far cry from the trusted butler I was used too. Then, a couple years later I was shaken awake. Nancy was there, her eyes were red, she was amazing with smooth black skin and relaxed hair . She kept her hands too her face. 'This is my Daddy, please, change him. Then a white women that lived in Haiti came and bit me. I woke up on a different island, in a large house surrounded by tropical flowers. Nancy and the woman were their with the sun shining with vivacities on their skin. Nancy explained everything and introduced me to the woman who saved her that night: Charmaine, born in the Caribbean island of Santa Domingu, to French parents. Saved by an old Malliouhana during the Revolution, she was beautiful with light curls and a pure face. She used the entire Caribbean as her hunting ground, and spotted Nancy leaving the harbor seeing her gift. She created Nancy, then came back for me. Together, the four of us made a family. I never loved another like I loved my Ivy. But Charmaine was something beautiful. I never thought I would have the love of a white lady, but we weren't humans no more. So we didn't go by their rules. My sweet, Charmaine, oh how she would walk in beauty like the night of cloudless climes and starry skies and all the aspect that is best of dark and bright met her face and eyes.

"Charmaine, Nancy, and I lived happily until the other day!" He shouted angrily. "These Italian people started to accuse my Charmaine of having an immortal army of escaped slaves. Charmaine denied it, and I stood for her. But Nancy betrayed us. I don't know what came over my daughter, but next thing I know Nancy was taking their side. They killed Charmaine, the love of my life. They killed her and took Nancy. I escaped, but I want them dead. I then remembered you; Charmaine changed Nancy because she had a gift that she saw in my daughter when she was human. That gift helped us escaped; your gift helped us escaped. I am here to make you immortal."

"Your eyes are red." Susan sounded scared. "What do you want from me?"

"I am not here to take from you; I want to give you a gift. How would you like to live forever and be powerful? Leave this human world behind."

"After I lost my husband, Allen, the love of my life, it would be a punishment." Susan answered. "I had a granddaughter that has a gift like mine. My son punished her for it."

"I can really use that gift," Daniel said getting impatient.

"My granddaughter, Mary Alice Brandon. My Alice is locked away in an asylum now, as we speak. I failed to save my sister because I didn't use my gift. It's not too late to save her. Did you come to make me like you?"

"Yes," Daniel answered. "I can make you powerful, immortal. You can save her."

"I can't leave this behind, if you have to make someone immortal, take her."

"Are you sure?" Daniel asked.

"Yes," Susan answered. "Please, take her."

1920

Susan was sitting in her room sewing, looking over some drawings for designs when a loud cry irrupted.

"Help!" A loud scream came through the air. "It burns!"

"Alice," Susan rushed out to find Daniel, the slave once owned by the Whitlock family holding someone in his arms in a long white gown with short hair and cuts on her wrist disappearing before Suzan..

"What did you do to her?" Susan demanded.

"Stay away," Daniel hissed. "She is mine now. I may have lost my human daughter, but no one is going to take my vampire daughter. She is mine now. I am taking her far from here."

"What is going on?" Susan demanded.

"She is dangerous, she will hurt you."

"What?" Susan asked.

"Someone wanted to kill her, drink her blood. That is why I had to change her now. Sometimes, you humans have a very strong smell that is desiring. I need to hide her; I am taking her to an abandon cave used during the Underground Railroad. I just wanted you to see she was alright."

"They want her blood," Susan said. "I have her blood." Alice watched as her grandmother kissed the top of her head one last time. She stroke her head, Alice, still burning calmed at her grandmother's last touch. "She won't even remember me, they shocked her so bad."

"He is coming, I have to go now. I plan to kill this son-of-a-bitch. Right now, I need to make her safe. I can smell his scent. He will pass through here soon." Daniel left; Susan couldn't see him disappear with her old human eyes but knew what he meant. She would do anything to save the life of her granddaughter. This thing wanted Alice's blood, the same blood that ran through her own veins. Susan went back to her store, scanned it one last time. She then went to her room, where she had sown the thousands of dresses that had created her lively hood. She went to the cupboard, pulled out an old needle. Susan closed her eyes, and pinched her fingers with a little drop of blood emerging from her skin. A loud sudden noise radiated from the window. Susan turned around and saw James.

~X~

"You created the distraction so Daniel and I could get away," Alice realized, as Susan nodded. "Daniel came back to tell me you were safe and saw James with my body. I died, so you could live."

Thousands of questions ran through Alice's mind. That love alone was able to protect Alice from Harriett. Then suddenly, Jasper burst through the room. Benjamin and Harriett instantly faded, Julia still solid went straight through Jasper and lashed on, holding Benjamin by the neck.

"You confess now!" She screeched as her body and hair changed to her appearance at death. "Jasper is here, tell him the truth. You are going to tell him what you did to me."

"Julia," Jasper said, stunned to see her. The faced he once looked upon when he first made love desecrated by glass cuts and burns.

"Tell him, Benjamin!" Julia screamed. "I want him to hear it from your mouth. Tell him! You will let him know what happened to me!"

"Brother." Benjamin smiled seeing Jasper. "What a reunion we have here?"

"What is going on?" Jasper asked confused, trying to make sense of all this. "What does she want you to tell me?"

"Jasper, aren't you going to greet me, your only brother?" Benjamin asked pitifully.

"Not until you tell him," Julia said angrily as she slam the bathroom door shut and it became the fireplace. "Jasper, remember this!" She then went and clutched his chest.

1864

"They want me back in Galveston to evacuate," Jasper explained, leaving quickly as his brother stayed in his room. "I am coming to get a fresh horse." He raced up the stairs, wanting to get out of his blood-stain shirt.

"Why don't I have any clean shirts?" Jasper demanded wondering where Nancy had gone in his hour of need.

"Nancy ran off," Latvina said as she came into assist her brother so he could leave quickly, he needed to save the women and children. She already heard what Shermen did to Atlanta, and knew entering Galveston could lead to Union occupation of Texas.

"Benjamin, give Jasper your shirt," Hayden ordered.

"What!"

"Now!" The old cornel commanded as Benjamin began to unbutton slowly. His fingers rounded the small buttons, removing the cloth from his chest. Jasper watched as the scars under his brother's shirt began to be uncovered with each flick of his slender fingers. The scratches and the blood criss-crossed across his bare chest like a horror scene. It seemed someone had punched and scratched him, hard. She was putting up a fight against him. Jasper wanted to question the marks but didn't have time.

"What happened?" Jasper asked.

"Union solders," Latvina said quickly. "Yankees have been through here, on their way back. I spotted some."

"Them bastards." Jasper said angrily. He took his brother's shirt and went on his way. It was then Jasper walked out and cold press against his back

~X~

The memory played back in Jasper's mind over and over again. He remembered the letter informing them of Julia's unfaithfulness and Suzan's death. He watched enough investigation documentaries that he could now see the loop holes and missing information. It should have raised suspicion then. Julia's faithfulness to him, the jade bead, a man no one has ever seen, and her clothes left behind. He saw the holes in Suzan's death, no bones, and a girl in a fire building with several slaves nearby. He then remembered the lust and jealousy his older brother contained. Jasper had covered that in his mind over the years, but now as he remembered the truth was there.

"Your brother forced himself on me!" Julia cried. "That's what happened! He mutilated me, murdered me and ruined my good name. That's what happened! Harriet thought that would get rid of me, but that made me a scar in the Whitlock House. I stayed in the walls of the house, which has changed through time but remains still. I remained with them. I have become part of this house, a house changes but the foundation remains. Stories spread, but the truth has remained. As they died, the secret died and they have become trapped with me. I lingered above where it happened, with the truth. They lingered below, and the story was told, with the lie. Preventing what awaited for them until you knew."

"Jasper," Harriet said nervously. "She is crazy. Who are you going to believe, the granddaughter of some Gypsy or your own grandmother?"

"Remember Jasper!" Jasper glanced over to see sixteen year old Suzan who still stood protectively in front of Alice. "Our family gave you love! They fed you lies!"

"Jasper," Alice called trying to get to him, Suzan blocked her.

"I believe her," Jasper said looking towards Julia. "Tell me what happened to my girlfriend. I want to hear it from your mouth,_brother_." Jasper finally said.

Julia felt relief, finally the torture is over, what happened is known. What had happened in his room is clear. The living beings known as man crawled on her and forced his lips upon her flesh was known.

"Confess!" Julia ordered.

"To what?" Benjamin asked. He then looked towards Jasper, "See I am walking well brother, better and stronger than you these days. Now that I have the advantage of going through walls.'

"If you harm him, you shall burn." A voice said. Jasper was startled, looking aside and seeing that Jose had appeared.

"Get your lying hands off," He said firmly, pushing Benjamin down. The figured tried to get up and the room transferred as the fire place appeared.

Julia then grabbed Benjamin by the neck. "Say it! Confess!" The woman screeched. "Tell him it's the truth!"

"Don't say a thing," Harriett's ghost panicked. "As long as we don't say the truth, then we are able to remain here. As long as the secret doesn't come from our mouth we are at the advantage."

It was then Julia put her hand on Benjamin's cheek, causing the scars, burns, cuts and all kinds of torture to leave her. She was transferring the pain to Benjamin.

"There they are, there they are!" A voice came through as Penny came through with three figures. Jasper saw the burnt couple quickly emerged, along with the Mexican woman with a rope burn wrapped around her neck. The woman drifted forward. Jasper watched as Penny rushed from Harriett to the burned couple. The woman embraced the little girl, as the man caressed her cheek. The woman in Mexican dress came up and kissed the girl on the cheek. She calmed the family down.

"Why don't we make another confession?" Benjamin said. "If we are speaking of brothers betraying their siblings, Jose."

"Don't bring it up," Thomas warned, coming from nowhere.

"Esta no es, una cuestion de verguenza. No deje que el lo hace." The woman then glanced towards Jasper. "Dira su historia."

"You won't let your daughter take credit for what?" Jasper asked confused.

"Are you going to listen to Mommy?" Benjamin joked.

"If that will make you comfortable," Jose finally said. "Why don't you tell him?"

"He had a sister," Benjamin said slyly. "That he traded like cattle."

"In my life, I was a merchant. And a very successful merchant. I would travel from Monterrey to Texas," Jose explained. "I met an Americo on one of my travels, who was a very good suitor for my sister. He was wealthy, Catholic, and of good gentlemen standards. I thought it would be a good idea to merge our great fortunes and have him marry my sister."

"He came back to get her," Catalina added.

"The wheel broke down on our way there," Jose continued. "And I left her to watch the merchandise. I put my money and goods before her. When I came back she was gone. I spent the rest of my days looking for her, and now I protect those of her venom."

"What was her name?"

"Maria, her name was Maria." Jose looked towards Jasper. "My sister was the vampire that created you."

"Come on lets go," Harriett said.

"You're not leaving until you tell! I want him to hear it coming from your mouth."

"Find!" Benjamin relented, annoyed. "Jasper I killed your girlfriend, I trapped her, took advantage of her, and killed her. Then I let you believe she was a little slut. You know what, I enjoyed it. I enjoyed every part of it. Your pain is music to my ears."

"What did you do?" Harriett said.

"Told the truth!" Charlotte's mother said.

"You German bitch, just watch." Harriet went to attack the family as Catalina stepped out in front of them and threw Harriett down being able to use her power to protect the family behind her, she protected Penny in a way a mother wolf protects her pups. Harriett put her ghostly hand to her cheek. She was injured by her. She felt herself become younger, she was weakening. Jasper now knew the secret, their power came from the lie; it was protecting them but now it was gone. She could be harmed; only by those related through the blood of the immortal creators. A scene from her Georgia childhood came to strike Harriett, the night the British invaded her Savannah home as an English man appeared before her eyes. Harriett walked back in fear as Thomas Cullen pushed her to the ground causing Harriett to disappear into the floor.

"No, no, what did you do?" Benjamin cried. He glared in Julia's direction. "You think him knowing is enough? I doubt it, the world still believes my story. The curators of the Whitlock Plantation all know my account. They aren't going to correct them! And even if they did, I had your body, your life and your legacy all in my clutch. Therw it will stay!" It was then, Jose snuck up behind him and pushed him into the floor.

A peaceful look came to Julia's face; the light in the room shined again after one hundred and fifty years of bondage. She was _freed_. A soft wind breezed, Julia faded into the air. As light re-entered the room, becoming clear once again. For the first time, Jasper and Alice felt the walls of Whitlock were finally at peace.


End file.
